


Unchain Utopia

by Divano_Messiah



Series: Autumn - Dream of Phthinoporon [1]
Category: Code Geass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-31
Updated: 2019-03-31
Packaged: 2019-12-29 18:46:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 97,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18299918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divano_Messiah/pseuds/Divano_Messiah
Summary: 自设CG世界二战v1.0，PTSD零雀&复活修旧设补完part1，有多个OC角色出现。配对为朱雀/鲁路修。





	1. Chapter 1

皇帝在他的房间里看书。

他的头发长了，落到肩头的末梢处翘起微妙弧度。硬质的、黧黑的头发，即使身在囚笼之中也打理得一丝不苟。他穿着素净白衣，乍看之下与基地里四下游荡的其它棋子没太大分异。他的白衣边角处绣着金纹，式样也稍有不同，将他与别的棋卒分隔开来，彰显他并非他们的同类。他不是他们当中的一员，此刻还不是。此刻需要小心为上。

“皇帝”更像是个代称，毕竟他的头衔已经随着上一次死亡而作废，穹顶之下也没有人真的将他当皇帝看。然而一个代称比一个人类的名字更嵌合这儿的整体环境，除去个别热爱外界生活的案例，没有人真的需要名字来作为私人标识。那些个别案例当中的一个刚踮着脚进入那个房间，还没换下出外任务时所穿的盛装。她的长发在背后整片铺开，腰间和颈上都系着淡蓝缎带，像极了她颜色浅淡的虹膜。她踮着脚步，轻飘飘地去到他的床铺旁，向他展示自己蓬松的裙摆。黑发的年轻男性从床沿抬起头，向她展露了一个十足友善的微笑。

“下午好，狄安娜。”皇帝说。他轻轻眨眼，目光恰到好处地游移了一番。“这回的衣服也很不错，参考了我之前给你的搭配建议？”

“嗯哼。很高兴看到你还在书本上浪费时间，证明今天的奥利维娅找不到什么借口跟你吵架。”C31说，“这回是什么？上上世纪的小说读本，戏剧，美学论著，还是你又换了新花样？”

监视者隔着单向玻璃凝视他们相谈的场景。无趣，平静，没有争执，好像他监视的对象的确知道如何应付这个年纪的女孩。C31跟他讲今次外出所执行的任务，她谈及手里的人头数时愉快得像在唱歌。她坐在床沿，凑在他身边晃荡腿脚，偏偏又不紧挨着他，像个普通的小妹妹一样同时维持着亲昵和矜持的姿态。D15从未弄清这是她的本来性格，还是她将在外伪装出的面貌给带回了地下。他坐在监视者的位置上审视房间里的人，一个兴致所至的同类，和一个软禁于此的危险分子。

他已经启动了Geass，于是他得以窥见那危险分子最为微小的神态变化。翕动眼睑的频率，瞳孔缩张的幅度，喉结滑动的步奏，以及唇角巧妙浮起的弧度。所有细小的信息流通过视觉汇聚起来，映入他脑海中，要他判定这代表了什么。放松平和的心境，稍稍掺入了一点儿厌烦和困倦。

皇帝维持着那副无辜做派，谈论杀戮相关的话题时总会挑起眉梢。皇帝就此解释过，说虽然过去的自己名义上是出名的暴君，然而他现在可一丁点儿都不记得那段杀伐果决的日子。当然啦，随后他补充道，遗留影响多半是在的，所以他也不会进行什么道德谴责。对杀人如此，对战争亦是如此。世人皆知外头的世界是踏着他的尸骨建立的，那么当亡灵复生，纵使丢失了必要的记忆，逻辑上而论也该对整方世界都怀抱憎恨。

然而这份憎恨过于精准，每一分反应都恰到好处，如同排演出来的结果。很高明，D15盯着他瞧时寻思道。没有多少矫揉造作的成分，常人看去也不会察觉到不对劲的地方，唯独是自己会察觉到某些不妥。那是经由信息流的整合与反复判断而得出的结论，只可惜单独一人的推论与灵光一闪的直觉一样不能作为佐证。

他在说谎，D15这样判断道。在某些方面，在某些他本不该精心隐藏的方面。他让谎言维系在外，形成一重精致的面具，将一些真相掩藏在后头。有所保留，过于谨慎，就好像他随之藏起的是更为惊天动地的秘密。

让憎恨在他人眼中变得更为真实有什么害处呢？D15想了想，自觉仍然无法理解那一位的行事逻辑。查阅资料学习案例得来的心理研究无法应对全部，在面对实际的人类个体时他还是会感到困惑。他将困惑按下不表，持续注视着房间里短暂的和睦景象。“你的发饰歪了。”皇帝说，自然而然地伸手替她拨正了发卡上的缎带蝴蝶结。坐在他身边的女孩眨眨眼，抬起手腕来看了看时间。

“没关系。”C31说，“反正过不了多久就得摘下来了。”

几句没营养的寒暄，几句关于伙食的看法和抱怨，一些不痛不痒的问候。然后C31从这封闭房间的床上站起来，横向走过单面玻璃所能窥见的空间。这房间并不很大，除去床铺之外没有更好的坐处，显然比任何一处皇室行宫都要寒酸。但是在这里，在穹顶之下，不需接受集体管制而能获取独立出来的空间已经难能可贵了。

反正也没差别。监控无处不在，笼子包裹着笼子，编号管制的棋子们待遇还比不上这样精挑细选出来的观察室。女孩的高帮皮鞋踏踏走出房门，回到用于监控的这一侧来。她来到近旁，D15抬起头，遇上她淡到似银非金的眼睫。她着实更适合这样的盛装打扮，D15分神想道，比毫无特色的制式白衣要好看得多。

他很快收敛心神，抄起搁在膝上的平板举给她看。“不列颠尼亚方面提供的援助又来了。”他告诉她，在她蹙起眉头时知趣地关闭了自己的Geass，“转告你的玩具，近期会有一次审讯。上面下来了指示，要他准备好参与提讯。”

“怎么不自己去说，你不才是负责监视他的人选吗？接触他的机会远比我多吧？”

“我们实在太容易吵起来了，但你好像不希望我跟他吵架。”

“怎么说呢，奥利维娅，”C31轻快地说，“你每次都被一个失忆症患者讥讽到脸青还不能打人的样子实在太可怜啦。”

“奥利弗，如果你非要用胡编乱造的名字来叫我。”D15叹了口气，“以及我都说了他没有——”

“那就没有吧。或者有也罢。跟我们有什么关系呢？”女孩说。她在他嘴唇前方竖起一根手指，晃动着逗弄他，却不真的碰到他的皮肤。“轮不到我们怀疑这些，也轮不到我们做出决策。少管些闲事，提交你的报告书就好。”

然后她小跳着退步转开，皮鞋硬跟敲击在地板上发出清脆响声。她背向着他挥了挥手，压根没费心道别。“如果真的来了麻烦，追责的时候遭殃的还不是我。你倒好，压根不是这块区域的负责人，形势不妙也能一走了事。”D15冲着她的背影嚷完，有些颓丧地倒回椅背里，“歌利亚这回打算钓条大鱼，我担心那尾鱼能把船都带翻。”

“你是说这次的审问对象吗？”脚步声停顿下来，“确实有些冒险。”

“是啊。还非得让那家伙参与不可。”D15说，不抱希望地回看向那面玻璃，“要是他的眼睛好使，审讯肯定能顺利很多。”

玻璃的反光映出那女孩的浅淡轮廓，披散的长发末梢好似要化散进灯光里。她以一个古怪的角度回过头，半仰着脸送来一瞥。“所以今天也没有任何进展。”她说。监视者抬手一摆，干脆利落，指望着这一下能把积攒下来的苦恼给甩脱出去。

“没有。”他咕哝道，“但愿我能早点拆破他的把戏。”

C31迟迟没挪步子，反而转过身来，一并看向了那面玻璃。玻璃后方的居住者安静地翻阅着书本，仿佛用手抚过纸页是一个陈旧的习惯，如同批阅卷宗的君主或是老实度日的学生，他声称自己不记得其中任何一段。如果他是在撒谎，隐瞒那些对他而言又有什么好处呢？

“如果最后，直到上头失去耐心为止，他都保持着这么无害的状态，”D15说着，隐隐皱起了鼻子，“那么即使那时候他还留在这里，也就是一个和X27一样的废物。”

“有什么不好呢？”C31笑了，笑容薄而浅地印在玻璃面上，“说实话，我还挺喜欢看废物们自相残杀的。”

她离开时不多向他招呼一声，正如她每次造访他的工作处时也不会向他问候。她说足够熟悉的人可以略去一些礼节，他勉强接受这个说法。他在原处独坐了一会儿，无趣地盯着玻璃后方那张略显苍白的英俊脸孔看。年轻、细瘦而孱弱，大概经不起揍，看上去很容易就能扼死在手里，仅有眼廓的凌厉边角能叫人觉察到这的确曾经是位高高在上的皇帝。当然了，D15回想着，他说话还挺不客气的，恐怕也是遗留影响的一环。他所声称的失忆好像并没有影响到他的表达能力，也没影响到他对战局天才般的思辨能力。这也是他在无法唤醒Geass的情况下还保有一定优厚待遇的原因。

那又如何呢。穹顶之下不是外界，能对地位起到决定性作用的永远不是个人的武力值或者脑袋瓜。

C31离开了，监视者也推脱不了职责了。他沉思半晌后还是站起身，向那房间唯一的出入口走去。他打开门禁，进入其中，缓步接近坐在床沿看书的人。对方适时抬头，神情没那么温和了，但大体还是维持着一个虚情假意的微笑。

“下午好，奥利弗。”皇帝说。另一个坚持用名字来称呼旁人的怪胎。D15抿了会儿嘴唇，想着他毕竟还是个外来客，一两个年头过去也没能打上穹顶的烙印。那是他有意为之或否，也没有人弄得清楚。

“万事顺利的话，一周以内会有一次审讯。”D15说。他再度开启了Geass，紧盯着对方那双色泽漂亮的眼睛。皇帝把摊开的书本放到一旁，低头向他抄在胳膊下的平板瞥来。

“对我吗？我好像没什么可吐露的东西。”

“对落网的猎物。”D15说，紧盯着这房间的居住者不放，“我不认为会很顺利，但愿他和你都老实一点。”

“唔。”皇帝漫不经心地点了点头，抬手点了点自己的太阳穴，“如果要让我有所准备的话，好歹让我提前知道这回你们盯上了谁吧？你看，我的记性不太好，需要提前做些功课才赶得上进度。”

“我觉得你还挺享受你的老年痴呆生活的。”

“啊哦。我好像并没有比你大太多。”

“活过一辈子还死了一次的人当然是老头儿了。”D15嗤笑道，把平板塞到了他面前，“正好，这回的猎物与此密切相关。”

一抹疑惑，些许惊讶。监视者捕捉到这些，或说他从细微的信息流中辨识出代表这些的特征。这些是正常的反应，随后才是关键。屏幕上没有写多么详略的计划，只草拟了一个时间范围，毕竟没有人敢对计划结果打包票。留守在此地的人也不需要得知太多，看清那张照片就足够了。照片上没有人类面孔，没有可供辨识的五官特征。一张面具，世人皆知其含义。监视者看着皇帝，从他身上捕捉到细微的震颤，除去愕然外还有些别的。荒谬，嘲笑，不可置信，以及——D15皱起眉头——少许喜悦成分。他眨了眨眼，对方的神情已经回归平静。他不知道自己存不存在错判的可能。

“……还真是大手笔啊。”皇帝说，长出了一口气，话语中饱含着慨叹意味，“歌利亚在想什么，精神刺激疗法？指望我在见到杀死我的凶手时潜意识应激带出一些东西？没用的。这类做法有意义的话，早在我观看刺杀过程录像时就该见效了。”

“谁知道呢。”D15说，“他本人的价值更大一些也说不定。”

皇帝不再说话了，蹙眉陷入了冥思苦想。D15从他手中抽走平板，他也没多大反应，目光飘向空中，游荡着没一个确切落点。他的嘴唇轻微嚅动着，监视者从中读出一些零散词句。像是“没可能”，像是“不会那么顺利”。他握紧双手，表现得有些紧张，这倒应该是人之常情了。

如果你真能耍什么花招的话，D15想。他做完通告，走出房间，回到了原本的座位上，等待夜晚的休息时间到来。房间里的人静坐不动，没再去碰他的书本，也没去做别的准备工作。或许还要消化一会儿，或许他已经冷静下来了，只是反正一切都还没落定，急于准备会显得有些蠢，除此之外也无事可做。

过于年轻的、不再是皇帝的皇帝，遇刺身亡的暴君，没有去处的死者。鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚，那是他过去的名字，他自称记不起分毫，没人知道他究竟在打什么主意。监视者又观察了他一会儿，旋即准点拍下了呼叫换班的按钮。日复一日，毫无进展，也许还要再耗上几个年头。

也许又一场战争会改变些什么。

 

潘德拉贡的重建工作还在继续，工程进度可能延缓了不少。即使他离开帝国核心已经有一阵了，对于经费的去向也多少有些耳闻。军部支出有增无减，在重新开始动荡的年头里不是什么新闻。空航的终点依然落在伯利恒，行车将他带至茨温格宫落脚，残存下来的皇室成员暂居于此，拜谢往年经历他也相当熟悉这里的格局布设。女皇差人奉了手信给他，令他依然可以随处走动。时差倒错让他独自行走时有些微妙的恍惚感，也许随后该再补一杯咖啡。

他这样想着，没有即刻前往既定的去处，而是折步向西北角走去。他路过留存了盛色的花园，此刻还不见半分颓意，圆池石雕中倾注出细细水流，几位眼熟的女皇近侍在附近游荡。有人在奔走提醒二楼插花的更换，有人在悠闲散步。大多是熟面孔，也有新的面生的。来人分神感慨了一会儿自己的记忆能力好像也被迫提高了不少，旋即往面向花园的角落行去，大踏步掠过了匆忙向他行礼的旁人。

帝国宰相居住于此，早在朝日照耀时就已起身，此刻留在起居室中，在长桌边借着晨光摆弄着什么。像是一些珠宝，用作领针与袖口点缀的那一类。访客走进室内时，他正举高其中一枚对着窗外阳光查看，隐约析出一圈虹彩。

“早上好，殿下。”访客说。

“早上好，大人。”宰相说。他将手中物件平放回桌上，指尖挪向了下一样。“怎么有空过来不列颠尼亚了？我以为您应当还在太平洋西岸。”

“女皇决定了一场临时会晤，我们有些情报需要交换。”访客说。

“原来如此。”宰相说，“临时决议吗？虽然也不一定非要我搭把手，可她竟然都没告诉我一声，真令人伤心。”

他如此这般慨叹了一番，好像真的有些感伤，甚至连动作都停顿下来。他在桌沿支撑了片刻，而后再度开始挑拣他的藏品。精巧的，美丽的，没有被当年的疯狂举动毁于一旦的藏品，它们在阳光照耀下闪闪发亮。他抚摸那些瑰丽光彩，仿佛沉迷于此，又庄重如缅怀悼念。不多时他看向花园，喃喃悲叹起了秋意渐凉。

一个不似囚徒的囚徒，明面上活得光鲜无比，常人也无法看清他的镣铐。访客握着镣铐所系的另一端，此刻他有些失去耐心了。剧演者，野心家，这一类人愈是保持优雅风范愈是危险，就算被镣铐所困也不乏威胁性。访客审视着他的背影，他淡金短发被映亮的边廓，他保持良好的体态。宰相仍然沉浸在他自己无关紧要的小工作里，访客则轻咳了一声。

“修奈泽尔殿下。”随后他冷言道，“当有人跟您谈话的时候，还烦请您转过身来。”

“转向你的意义何在呢，大人？”那人回答他，“我所能看见的只有一张面具。一个符号，一个虚假的头衔，不能一睹您的样貌，也无法看向您的眼睛。就和平相谈而言，这可真是太令人惋惜了。既是如此悲伤的场景，不愿去面对也是人之常情吧？”内容油嘴滑舌，陈述的腔调却真挚得很。这么长时间过去了，他耍诈的本事还是一点没退步。访客在面具下不耐地皱起眉，提高声音下了明确的命令：

“转过身来。”

宰相的肩膀轻轻抖动了一下，依着他的话做了。

以沦为囚徒的那一日进行比对，修奈泽尔的样貌没有很大变化。他曾消瘦过一段时日，很快又重振精神，顺从而高效地替新任的女皇打点好她尚不能面面俱到的事务。他的表现完美无瑕，明面上很难叫人挑出弊病。他的笑容仍然温和得近乎谦逊，那恰恰是最叫人放心不下的表情。他不愿回转过身，这也不是头一回了。他不愿投来视线。他在要求下还是这么做了，一双眼目霎时间浸润了浅淡异彩，眉头稍一松动，没有更多异样。

“回答我。”访客沉声道，“上个月东海岸舰队的离奇失踪。今年四月哈洛德上将的遇刺。今年一月情报局的泄密事件。去年八月，发生在日本外海的，针对我来的袭击。”他短暂停顿，犹豫了片刻要不要翻出更久之前更不确切的旧账来，最后还是在此收住了势头。“不列颠尼亚内部有人在穿针引线，”他说，“你知道那是谁吗？”

“您可真喜欢重复问出毫无意义的问题。”修奈泽尔说。

“我要你的正面回答。”访客冷冰冰地掷出要求。

修奈泽尔笑了，侧手拾起一枚鸽血般的宝石扣置于掌心。“问多少次都是同样的答案，您该明白的。”他轻声回答，“我就在这里，在女皇身边，哪儿也去不了，哪儿也不会去。不会去往别处，不会违背您的意思。”他托起掌心，叫一缕阳光嵌入宝石当中，漏出一抹艳丽殷红。他微笑着，语气毕恭毕敬，叫人挑不出差错。“毕竟，‘ZERO大人’命我好好辅佐她，我可不能抗命。”

“说多少次我都会给出同样的评价。”ZERO说，“那并不是正面回答。”

他从面具下审视着面前的男人，背光而立，面目在晨时柔软辉耀间和缓地渡入阴影里，将唇角笑意拉扯作更为诡谲的弧度。一个被命令所缚的囚徒，并不是唯一的。在真正的下令者离去已久的情况下，其留下的言语效用到底能维系多久、到何种程度，都不是他有把握判明的事情。

“……无妨。”他暂时松口，自暗处看向对方时不免更阴郁了几分，“你是个聪明人，如果能够自己摸索出钻空子的方法，想必也能够理解随时有人预备着不留后患地往你心口开上一枪。”

“我猜是的。”修奈泽尔说。他放下了手中钉扣，随后彬彬有礼地欠身，并摊出一条臂膀。“那么，大人，您不该前去寻找女皇陛下吗？”他这样说，“还是说离开这地方太久了，需要我来为您引路？”


	2. Chapter 2

监视对象没有什么异常行动。打从年初他被转移至此起，他就没干过多少出格的事。起初他会感到紧张，不太信任所有人，对一些人使脸色，但他还是很听话。他在房间里看书，他在房间里分析战报，他取得歌利亚的一部分信任后给出一些建议，然后取得更充分的信任。他的脑子很好使，好像他所宣称的记忆丢失并没有影响到他在军略方面的敏锐程度。四月起他开始能走出房间，七月起他能够定期和阿勒夫的人取得联络，八月起他的脚步就踏入了指挥室，与此同时他的日常活动仍处在监视下。他并不提出反对意见，他按照要求去行事。受限的出行时间，受限的活动范围，看管在他房间之外的人选，他零星抱怨过几次，但没有表现出过于长久的抵触情绪。

“太精确了。”D15这么评价过他的具体表现。像是在演戏，每一分情绪的流露都恰到好处，完美契合他给自己缔造的角色设定。因为没有作为皇帝的记忆，于是不至于那般心高气傲；因为没有完全失去知识量的储备，于是尚有利用价值；因为契约的烙印沉睡了，于是无法启动原有的Geass。D15说他在撒谎，一个高明的骗子，虽然不知这般欺骗有何意义，但还是得小心为上。

D15用过了晚餐，也监视着皇帝用完了晚餐，日程总是如此。他在晚八点准时从座椅上起身，向前来轮班的人冷淡地一点头，不多招呼一声就自顾自走开了。X27很习惯他摆出的这副态度，基地里大多数实验体都对他保持相似的态度。失败品，废物，没必要栽培，无法参与出外任务，甚至不具备进一步的研究价值。打从自己走出槽皿的那一刻起，这些标签就烙在他身上了。要不是他手脚还算麻利，多少能干些苦役活儿，调配给他的资源或许在十年前就中断了。毫无意义，但也不能贸然死去，那么就避开大部分人，接下不需要太多人介入的活儿，不需要一双拥有特殊能力的眼睛也能勉强承担的活儿。比如说看守一些平日不会有人打扰的地方，比如说活在夜晚，不会出什么乱子，不会起更多冲突。

D15回头瞥来一眼，金绿色的眼睛令他想起街头巷尾跟他抢食的流浪猫，差不多凶厉，也不带多少人情味儿。那是很久很久以前的事情了，面见阳光用不着前往天井，食物和住所也得不到保障。他对那座城市的记忆相当淡薄，整方外面的世界都是一样。白日的监视者终于离开了，X27这才坐到空出的座椅上，将一枚小巧的通讯器挂上了耳际。房间里的住客盯着手中的平板，看得相当专注，单手托着形状削尖的下颌骨，整个人显得凌厉而苍白。

他在房间里一言不发，X27便也同样安静地盯着他瞧。不列颠尼亚的皇帝，上一任的，自己离开不列颠尼亚时还未即位，出身皇族的家伙在那时候大抵还在养尊处优，不可能知晓更为疾苦的困境。X27不了解太多关于地上的事情，他太久未去过那里了，对这一位皇帝的了解始于其转入吉摩尔之后旁人议论的只言片语。即使他后来接下了这桩夜间看守的活儿，闲来无聊可以查阅一些外界记载的信息，大致弄清了这位年轻暴君的主要事迹与万众瞩目下的死，也缺乏更为真实的概念。

穹顶下的实验体都懂得阅读，方便他们遵循规章制度，接受即时指示，这给他无事可做的夜晚里增添了一些打发时间的途径。皇帝在房间里阅读和外界有关的消息，X27在监视岗位上阅读外界和他有关的记录。X27看得很慢，理解起来也有些吃力，不能长久地集中精神，但横竖也找不到更有趣的事可做。他原本是这样想的，及至某一刻，房间里的人突然抬起头，笔直地看向了玻璃墙。

“菲利克斯。”皇帝说。

他的声音从耳边响起，并未过度失真的、低哑柔和的声音。他分明不能透过这面墙看见任何东西，却还是执拗地望过来。又来了，X27皱起眉头。D15和C31都提起过，但要他来应付这个，可远比不乏外出机会的那两人要困难多了。这个名字，自说自话的方式。打扰人的方式。再过上几个月他也不见得能适应这些。外头来的人，自称不记得过往的人，一举一动都不同于养殖在穹顶下的无名棋卒。那双眼睛直勾勾地望来，平和目光下好似蛰伏着什么。X27不能很好地形容这感触，他不适地挪动了一下肩背，撇开了自己的视线。

“我知道你在听，菲利克斯。”皇帝低语道，“如果他们在北大西洋上空的计划顺利的话，七十二小时内我就该离开这里了。我不知道他们打算做到哪一步，也不知道自己能起到多大作用。假使一切顺利的话——我觉得不会那么顺利。”

他神情如常，自然随和，就像在同熟识的人进行一场普通的对话。他分明什么也看不见。X27仍然拧着眉头，瞪着玻璃墙内那张瘦削漂亮的脸孔看。“所以呢？”X27拨动了通讯器，叫自己的声音得以传递进去，“要我祝福你千万别死在外头吗？”

“不，我只想找个人说说话。”皇帝说。他从床尾起身，转去床侧，蹬掉鞋后惬意地坐靠上床头。“奥利弗会回嘴，狄安娜不感兴趣，你虽然两者皆有，但大多数时候还挺安静。那就听听吧，反正还没到正常睡眠时间，横竖也损失不了什么。”

闷得发慌，也没有更好的交谈对象。每次他都会强调这点，然后X27总会不情不愿地继续听他废话更多。打从他被困到这个意义不大的职岗上之后，就连走动巡查的自由都没了。多听些废话虽然毫无益处，好歹也能稍微打发些时间。次数多了之后X27觉得那家伙的处境某种程度上跟自己有些类似，不止这点，不止是寻不到一个能说话的朋友。他分神了一小会儿，皇帝则从沉默中提回精神，重新开了口。

“你知道我去不了‘外面’。”被监视的人坦然道。他头脑好使，也很清楚自己的处境。“歌利亚不允许，我也不情愿。距离上一次战争结束的时间太短了，如果我真那么遭人记恨，没有人会这么容易忘记我的脸。我在外面的身份还是死者，目前来看没有任何改变的可能。”他一边讲着，一边和缓地发笑。他笑起来的模样是能讨人喜欢的那一类。“我不会去外面，我只是从一处穹顶下的空间转移到另一处。”

“希兰。”X27干巴巴地陈述道，“对外来者的审讯总是在那里进行。”

“嗯哼。一个中转站，一道保险机制。保密级别挺高，但万一出了岔子也不打紧。”皇帝说。他抬起头，目光稍稍向上偏移了半分。“你知道那里？我以为你从没离开过吉摩尔。”

“我没有，”X27说，“但我也不是一无所知。”

他喉咙里不太自在，这古怪感逐渐蔓延过全身。总是如此，被看守的人神情和缓地发言，尝试跟他沟通，就好像他们处在平等和睦的氛围里。不应如此。他瞪视着那张脸，分明属于死过一次的疯子，却比他能在穹顶下见到的其他任何人都更富有生气，仿佛被地表落下的一缕光所照耀着。异端，可恨，分明不再属于任何地方了，却也不将怨愤表显出来。皇帝抿起了嘴，目光飘游了片刻，好像在真心实意地思虑一些事情。

“奥利弗会跟我同行。”他说，“你会继续留在这里，对吗？”

“明知故问。”X27说。皇帝又笑了，那模样令人没法冲他发火。

“短则三天，长则一周。我们都会再回到这里来的。”他轻声说，“所以你也不用太想念我们。”

亲切的、自然的交谈方式，谈论的内容也是一样。就像人人都能同他亲近，除非他愿意尖锐刻薄到蓄意伤害谁的地步。太精确了。他投注目光的高度，微笑的方式，称呼旁人的方式。称呼自己的方式。菲利克斯，他说。X27没有那样的名字。从未离开过穹顶下的实验体不需要给自己填写伪造的身份，没有机会去扮演外界的角色。他从未拥有一个名字。

“菲利克斯。”曾经当过皇帝的疯子说，自顾自地将这个名字冠到他头上，“我们离开的这阵子，别再跟人打架了。”

“他们打不赢我。”X27从喉咙里挤出声音。他攥住自己的手腕，拧住一寸尚未完全痊愈的伤疤。他身上的伤疤不少，给别人留下的更多。他身上的另一部分痕迹来自于刑罚，电击的烙痕。总是这样。皇帝仿佛能看见这些，他在玻璃后方轻轻叹气，目光温和地投注过来。

“但你总会受罚。”

“上头的惩罚力度还不如我揍下手的程度狠，横竖我也不亏。”

“主动惹祸上身并不明智，哪怕是对方先一步挑衅你的。”皇帝说，“我不希望看见有人把愤怒宣泄在无谓的争斗上。”

“你又懂得什么？你连自己是谁都搞不清楚。”X27反击道。他咬着牙，声音嘶嘶作响，混着尖锐的冷笑。“说了这么多，你以为你是谁？保护者吗？你才是被看管的那个。”

他回击过后单方面掐断了通话，他在牢笼外兀自气喘。这回皇帝沉默了许久，及至他平复了呼吸才重新开腔。“……抱歉。”皇帝这样说，声音听起来有些苦恼，“通常的关心罢了，只是你好像没法信任我。”

为什么要谈论信任呢？X27想。信任分明是毫无意义的把戏。

他低下头，为了转移注意力玩起了消除方块的游戏。房间里的人没再开口，专注回他自己的工作或消遣上，打发掉了余下的几个钟头，然后横跨过监视面，身形消失在拉门后去进行睡前洗漱。再晚些时，里头的灯光就熄灭了。得以陪伴夜间监视者的只剩下这一端不足明亮的惨白光源，以及他自己的呼吸声。

玻璃墙将声音和光线都隔绝开，即使将监听精度调整到最大，也无法将房间里的细微呼吸都传递出来。X27坐在光亮的这一侧，聆听着沉寂下去的整片黑暗。七十二小时内，他想。无关紧要。往前数去多少分秒日月，追溯到这个年头之前，他甚至不曾听闻过对方的名字。

此刻睡梦将他们隔开，如同他得以接下这桩任务后的每一个夜晚。囚徒说自己会离开，也一并说了回归的期间。他微笑的方式轻飘飘的，不很真切，倘若是个眼睛更好的人来，也许能看出更多东西。X27胡思乱想了一阵，旋即听见黑暗中隐约响起了什么。

“——。”

睡梦中的人翻了个身，发出一声含混嘟囔。一句梦呓，低得没人能听清。X27盯着床铺上隆起的人躯形状，直至他久未动弹才慢慢放松了绷起的脊背。记不起过往，那便是没有了；用不了双眼，那便是作废了；无法真正令人认可，好似是注定的。看起来是身陷于和自己差不多可悲的境地，但假若这都是精心构造的假象。

太精确了，有人这么评价过。叫人卸下防备的细节，向人谈论信任的方式。假若他分明能够拥有一切，那么为什么呢。为什么呢。为了欺骗，为了隐藏，还是说——

令人厌恶的施舍。

夜晚的监视者望进黑暗里，那里存放的谜题对他来说太过困难了。

 

他抬起头来，看见那张脸。

属于年幼的男孩，遍布尖锐的抗拒，不合年岁的冰冷与烈火一并写在上头。远东的男孩，首相的儿子，双眼明亮如地盘遭了侵略后迸出凶性的兽类。自觉不被家人重视，缺乏同龄的友人，除去修行外也无事可做，如此这般不招人喜欢的男孩。他俯瞰下来时毫不掩饰敌意，单独一个眼神已经像是在驱逐。他俯瞰下来，踏着山道石板，额前散下细碎光斑。他的眼睛是草木的颜色。

那时的森林在歌唱，伴着风与蝉鸣，隐约的哨声和笛音。神社的巫女踏着木屐行过，手中坠着圆形的摇铃。远道而来的住客耗费很久才认识到这些，或许没那么长久，只是相较于他看向那男孩的节点而言有些后知后觉了。而后男孩便遥遥看着他，总是俯瞰向他，灵巧地攀上枝梢后垂挂下来，雨水淋湿的坡地上走在前端，踏踏攀爬上山道先一步到达尽头。他们的距离拉近了些，又拉近了些。凶色淡去了，野兽蛰伏了，成为一个可以悄悄交换夜话的亲昵之人。他们在原野上奔跑，越过裸露的泥土与丛立的花卉。青空下男孩先一步窜爬上坡顶，察觉到他落在后方时转身俯低。

“抓住我的手！”男孩喊道，“我拉你上来。”

落后的人也喃喃说了些什么，他自己不太听得清。他向上伸出手去，想要够着对方探来的指尖。近了一些、又近了一些。他看向上方，男孩的面目忽然模糊了，被一层厚重阴影沉沉覆盖。

他仰起头，看见湛蓝晴空。

夏日渐渐远去了，越过潮浪而来的是裹上凉意的风。他的手头空空，独自向下沉坠。那个影子离得很远，留在光的那一端，而他不断下落、下落，去往深渊之底，去往坟穴之中。他张开嘴，尝试唤出一个名字。他的声音卡死在喉中，压抑下了，固结成尖锐的针刺，咽下后叫他胸腔中都生疼起来。

“——……”

他沉浸在黑暗里，缓慢撑起眼睑，察觉到自己仰躺着，手掌堪堪向上探起半分，连小臂都未伸至空中。他在梦境余韵里浑浑噩噩困了许久，不知自己是何时又睡去的，或是在下一秒、新的白昼就已经到来了。

白昼对于深居于地下的穹顶基地没有意义，寻常的日夜更替只能从天井处窥得一二，尽管人们都拥有在那附近的活动期，却也对遥远的太阳缺乏实感。地下空间充斥着人造光源，实验体的作息根据普通计时进行调控。遵循规矩没什么坏处，尽管鲁路修并不能假装是自己其中的一员。

他的记忆并没有在沉睡中消湮，他花了好一阵子才确认这点。没有模糊不清的部分，没有伪造的痕迹。再完美的假象也有其破绽，他拥有过那样的经历，并尝试着用那份经验来进行自我鉴定。他记得他的出身，他的血亲，他的友人与仇敌，以及更多相识的人。他记得自己的死，他记得面具底下的人应当是谁。他的脑袋很安全，没有人能往里头塞进额外的东西。

这是他需要确认的第一步，第二步是确保没有人能从里头撬出更为危险的秘密。在没有弄清将他从死亡中拉回来的人有何目的时，太过精妙的谎言反而很容易触及一些危险的雷区。那么谎称失去记忆便是更为安全的法子了，随着时间推移他可以逐渐推定自己应当如何修饰自己的过往、再适当泄露出一些无害的部分。他是这么拿定主意的，只是在战争于当年六月爆发时悄悄拉长了这过程的期限。拖延久些、再久一些，不能提供太多有用的情报给战乱的始作俑者。既然穹顶下暂时没有得以针对记忆的Geass能力者，他这样的伪装就是安全的。

鲁路修再度醒来时，还不到换班的钟点。房间里安安静静，彼端的监视者一如既往并不打算隔着玻璃向他问安。他打亮灯光，掩住一个小哈欠，拖着脚步去洗了晨浴，然后在另一侧的池台前梳好末尾稍稍沾湿的头发。他扯开一绺打结的发梢时想起自己的梦，这份念想令他胃里不舒适地扭作一团。你什么都不应想，他叮嘱自己，你什么都不记得。不要呼唤任何人，不要说出那个名字。哪怕只是在梦境深处。

他着实常常梦见那个浑身都散布着尖锐敌意的男孩了，次数可能比他梦见那人另外的模样还要多些。对此他不感到奇怪。一墙之隔有一个属于夜晚的监视者，他见到那张脸的次数不很多，仅见到的几次都足够印象深刻。那个年轻人同他过去认识的那一人长相并不相似，五官上依稀可以辨识出一部分亚裔血统。根据狄安娜的陈述，X27来自潘德拉贡近郊的小镇，打从记事起就没有一个家人。扒过一阵垃圾桶，当过一阵偷儿，最后被搜罗种子的管事人员带回地下。一百个实验体里八十个人的故事都与此相似。没有值得人留意的地方，除了他看向别人的方式。鲁路修首次见到他时，他从蓬乱缠结的卷发遮掩下抬起头来，一双颜色过深、近似纯黑的眼睛黯淡无光，那不与鲁路修过去所知的任何人相似。

但他的脸上遍布尖锐抗拒，冰冷与烈火一并写在上头。

没有同龄友人的男孩。过去如此，现在依然。男孩长大了，长高到能够轻轻松松将挑衅者撂趴的程度，以此为自己挣得一些地位、也为此继续受罚。没有人向他伸出手，他也不去索求任何人。这副模样总会提醒起一些陈旧往事，兴许是受监视者有些多愁善感，兴许是人想在完全陌生的地方活下去总得寻到些念想。

鲁路修走回玻璃墙能窥视的区位里，已经换好了正常在白日所着的衣装。他将还干净的睡衣叠放好，将通讯器扣回耳际，随后顺手收拾了一道并没有多少杂物的房间。他指望有人能主动跟他说些什么，他看向墙壁即使他并不能看见任何东西。没有。没有声音，没有影像，没有哪怕只是一缕稀薄幻影的观感能切实贴近他。何苦呢，鲁路修嘲笑自己。反正他八成很快就能见到ZERO了。

比他预想的要快上太多，同时也提供了一个绝佳的机会。打从他知晓计划的那一刻起，他就料定了作为猎物被框定的那一人但若捕捉到任何蛛丝马迹会做出怎样的选择。所以就是这样了，他很快就会离开这里。吉摩尔，三号基地，他生活了足有大半年的地方。他会见到杀死自己的人，还要在监视下佯装不记得半点细节。他要见到那个人了，何必还寻求往日的一分幻影呢？

他要见到的是ZERO，也许正因如此。

鲁路修出神了太久，回过神来时已经站得有些发僵了。他倒退着离开玻璃墙前方，顿坐回床角，手指摩挲鼻翼舒缓情绪。他的耳廓背侧有点疼，他的胸肋间某个地方也一样。幻痛来得快去得也快，等到他平摊开手毫无仪态地半身倒回床铺上时，疼痛已经消弭于无形了，而他总算听见了今日的第一句人言。

“早上好啊，老头儿。”奥利弗的声音在耳畔响起。鲁路修看了眼钟点，兀自叹了口气。“截至下一次换班前就能收网了，所以今天我们可以一道等最终结果。”

“这是你今天打算走进门来跟我互相瞪眼至少十个钟头的意思吗？”

“怎么会呢。”奥利弗说，听上去心情还不错，“如果你想出门转转的话，下午两点左右你可以去一趟联络处。”

事实是他们一起用了两餐。虽然餐盘照旧是从专用口径递来的，也和往日一样乏善可陈，但这一位监视者心情颇好地主动走进房门来，给他提供了更多拌嘴的机会。当然了，这过程中监视者仍然开启着Geass，鲁路修不得不持续提着精神应对。有几次奥利弗都走神了，当他第二次走出房间时甚至轻轻哼着歌。等到他发话让鲁路修去联络处的时候，他的腔调确实和唱起来没多大区别。

还没到计划时间，他不能从联络处获取更多即时情报。歌利亚在另一端不痛不痒地闲扯了几句，问候他的身体状况，打探他的记忆恢复程度，暗示他尽早做好出行的准备。那之后鲁路修去天井附近的活动场走了一遭，抬起头仰望因遥远而分外虚幻的阳光，甚至不及活动场周围布设的人造光源温暖真切。在坟穴里待得再久一些就会习惯了，就能放下念想了。他曾经以为自己终究会做到那一步。而今转机过早地摆到他面前，令他禁不住有些恍惚。

他散心的时间稍稍长了一点，而奥利弗尽管始终吊在他身后，却也没有过多敦促他早些回去房间。监视者的态度好得出奇，就好像他们往日的交谈不是大半都以互相指责和讥诮冷笑结束的。鲁路修回到房间里时，发色近银的女孩坐在他的床角，穿着和别的实验体无异的素净白衣。就在这时他耳边的通讯器响了，他的监视者说自己要离开一小会儿，委托房间里另一人临时帮忙看管他。

鲁路修还没来得及发问，通话就掐断了。他看向狄安娜，女孩轻轻点了点脑袋。“是真的。”她解释道，“定期述职，允许他离开岗位一时半刻。当然了，此前他也不会好心到告诉你这点，不然天知道你会不会利用这空档做点龌龊事。”

“我能做什么呢。”鲁路修干笑了一声，旋即疑惑地瞪向墙面，“他今天的心情是不是太好了点？”

“不奇怪。他被指派来看管你之后，困在这里也有大半年了。这期间他一次出外的机会都没有。”女孩说，“对于有机会去到外头的人来说，就算只是从笼子到另一个笼子，也比在同一个地方闷死值得期待。”

她在翻阅他的书本，修齐的、洗干净的指甲沿着字母一行一行下滑，落到他闲来批注的铅字上时不禁莞尔。样貌讨喜的暗杀者，哪方面的天赋都是绝佳，能力也与她的定位相匹配。她在穹顶下活得很好。她见过朝日，也见过鲜花，她只是无法长久地拥有它们。鲁路修凝视着她的容颜，她的样貌年龄和他过去认得的魔女相似。很年轻、很年轻，说话的口吻也那样常常伴着冷淡和厌烦。有时候她又更像是一个需要人宠坏的小妹妹，她精明到能够刻意装扮成那副无辜模样。笼子里的人常常戴着面具，她大抵是最清楚这点的人。狄安娜，初见的时候她是唯一愿意给出一个编号之外的称呼的人。狄安娜，目前是这个名字，截至这个身份在哪次任务里作废为止。你能拥有那么多面具，用不着卸下它们，记得按需更换就好。

“如果你不认为我们这趟行程会夭折，”鲁路修说，带着一点儿惋惜，“你不打算跟我道别吗？”

“别死在外头。”狄安娜说，头也没抬一下，“我会损失很多乐趣的。”

“前面那句话听起来像菲利克斯。”

“也就是说后面那句不像吧？毕竟那是个相当无趣的家伙。”

她翻了一页书，继续阅读小说里的信笺。年轻女子写给已经订婚的情人，谈及她在镇上方方面面的生活。她阅读时总是很仔细，即使在事后会声称那都是些没用的垃圾，却也背诵得出字里行间枫叶飘落的盛景。她会给自己保留下一些东西。“你不用有负担。”不待鲁路修回应她的评价，她又淡淡开口，“如果你死在外头了，我总能找到新乐子的。”

“真不留情面。”鲁路修苦笑道。女孩抿嘴笑了，轻轻哼了一声。

“你有这个打算，对吧？”她说，总算抽空向他瞥来一眼，“放心，奥利薇拉肯定没看出来。如果他看出来了，他可不会答应陪你走这一道。”

鲁路修摸了摸鼻尖儿，困惑于她从哪里窥得了这点。狄安娜说话时有种额外的信服力，她了解她的同类也的确比他更多。所以她说他原本的监视者没看出这点来，他便信了，只是仍不免有些忧虑。女孩摇了摇头，重新沉下目光，抬起腿脚晃荡了两下。

“换个说法吧，他就算看出来了，也没理解到点子上。那个呆子。”她陈述道，“他的学识不错，实际操作也还算行，理解就是另一回事了。我见过的外面的人比他多，我见过你这样的眼睛。倒不是说能一眼看出来你是个骗子，但你谈起这趟行程时像是要卸下什么负担。你负担着什么呢？你什么都没了。”她笑起来，轻飘飘地贴近了一部分事实。“所以只能是这样了，你不打算活着回来。”

鲁路修耸起肩膀，没有否认。“只是一个想法。”他说，“我还没打定主意。”

“为什么？”女孩问他，“你在害怕吗，害怕和杀死你的人相会？”

“不是害怕。理论上我甚至对这件事没多少实感，记得吗？”鲁路修说。他皱起眉头，用惯用的说辞迅速带过这点之后开始思索具体的阐述方式。“应该是，怎么说呢——嗯，合理性。合理推断。”

他没在她身边坐下，退着脚步转开了身子。他的后背撞上墙壁，他倚靠在上头沉沉叹气。面孔精致如人偶的女孩向他望来，他撑起眼睑，良久才调整重心站稳在脚跟上，抱过单臂微微躬身。

“你喜欢戏剧，对吗？至少比其他人要喜欢。”

“唔嗯。”

“那么假想一下，戏剧里设置了一个暴君的角色。如果是悲剧，他会弑杀足够贤明的亲族，换来一片哭嚎；如果是喜剧，他会做些无关痛痒的错误决策，等待自己被正义的一方赶下高位的一刻到来；如果是荒诞剧，他会在那里享受荣华富贵，混淆评判的标准，做足够多的荒谬不经的事。”他慢慢说，“然后他总会被杀死。角色就是为此而存在，在合适的时候被杀死，那就是构设的意义。可能是与象征公义的人同归于尽，可能是被意料之外的人打败，可能是被更加荒诞的存在所替代。在外面流传的故事里，他死在英雄的剑下。”

他抱在身前的手侧转过来，如刀刃般轻轻一划，似割裂无形帷幕。随后他单膝点地，疲惫地支撑着自身的重量。他想起他的梦境，他坠落的形式。遥远的、不可触及的光。女孩安安静静注视着他，他的倦意从四肢百骸上浮，为她实际呈现剧演的意义。

“他是为此而存在的，英雄也是为此而存在的。”他低语道，裹挟着醇厚柔软的苦涩，“即使故事的结局被篡改了，也要以某种形式重新迎来终结。所以是啊，我不打算活着回来。如果既定的结局是那样的，我不打算违背它的规划。”

 

她所听见的是最后通牒，她花了一分钟去反复求证才确认这点。随后她板起了脸，严厉地将自己的答案抛掷回去：

“不行。”

“红月。”她面前的人说。声音压得比平时更低，警示意味浓厚。他确实可以以势压人。然而卡莲瞪了回去，一根指头戳向了那个碍眼的面具。会议室里剩余的几个骑士团成员缩着脖子绕过他们身侧，纷纷投以敬畏的目光，旋即“砰”地一下带上了大门。

“我说不行，我反对这个计划。其他人不反对只是因为他们没听明白你的意思。”卡莲厉声呵斥道，“你疯了吗？能够渗入的途径有那么多，你非得自己去走一趟？”

“能够渗入的途径只有两条，其中一条因为我们之间根本没有Geass能力者直接作废。”戴面具的男人说，“剩下的途径就是这样，你也清楚。我们得先送去一些饵钩，确保线能收回来，然后再谈风险性和回报率。有多少人自信能从特异能力者的包围中全身而退？”

“没有人，你也不行。”卡莲回击他，“是我的记忆出现了偏差，还是你也曾被Geass控制过？”

“不，确实有人比我更合适。和原先的教团扯得上关系，有特异能力傍身，还特别针对Geass能力者。可我也不知道这会儿他在世界的哪个角落躲着。”ZERO说，“至于我身上的Geass的残留影响……该说是护身符吧，反而给我增添了不少机会。”

他冷淡地提了这么一句，没有多么明显的语气变化。卡莲稍一愣神，他已经提步向大门走去了。她低哼一声，跟在他后头一路行去。“现在你把它当成祝福来看了？”她不依不饶道。戴面具的人歪了歪头，脚步生风，沿着长廊往电梯间的方向去了。

“别误会，那仍然是个诅咒。”电梯门关拢时他才回答她，“我就是那种愿意把诅咒当成底牌来用的人罢了。”

电梯往一层下降，他得乘内部快轨赶往四号场地。卡莲很清楚他随后的行程安排，也很清楚想要阻止的话最好是把他揍翻在电梯内，即使这样做像是渎职，事后追究起来也不是对自己全然不利。她咬着牙犹豫片刻，末了还是松开拳头。“好了，我很清楚你还是那么疯。”她恼火道，“如果你真的被关住了，或者干脆是死在里面了，可别说我没警告过。”

“所以你还是松口了？”ZERO说，语气里一丝意外成分都没有。他用这个声音以这副口吻说话显得相当可恨，让卡莲更想冲着他的小腿来上一脚。她将脚尖踩回地面，跟着他往快轨车的方向走去。

“说得好像我咬死不配合你就会放弃似的。”她说，“我不配合的话你就真的没救了，对于黑色骑士团来说并不是什么好事。”

他们挤进同一间圆形车厢，五秒钟后它就开始在滑轨上疾驰了。“多谢。”ZERO说，面具冲着窗口的方向，“转告恰拉，让‘修士’待命。等到我发出指示时，它得随时做好出击准备。”

“所以你这是把说服拉克夏塔的任务交给我了？”

“她才不会提出反对意见。”他陈述道，“能获得新的战斗数据，她高兴还来不及。”

卡莲瞪着他的背影，他的衣领，他一路罩到后脑的面具后半截。他在说实话，他总是在说实话的。这比ZERO是个花言巧语的骗子时更令人气恼。他们到了预设的目的地，他跳出车厢往停机坪的方向走去。场地另一边正在对一些装甲骑进行检查，其中就包括他刚刚吩咐过的那一架。黑色的座驾，自然如此，能够选择的只有其性能水准与操作方式。他管它叫修士，不管是对内称呼还是对外宣传，黑色骑士团方面只能提起这个名字。一个代号，就像他自己所使用的。没有原本的名字，没有人需要知晓。

她不是完全的知情人，但她至少知道关于兵器的那部分。

“情报源自不列颠尼亚，对吗？”她说。ZERO侧转过身，她眯起双眼等待一个确切回答。他肯定有头绪，他有自己的情报源，也不至于迟钝到弄不清有谁想除掉自己。那份名单可能太长了，她不能说破这点。她想知道他的态度。

“骑士团内部也有不少人不情愿看到我回归这个位置吧。”ZERO说，“你不是比我更清楚吗，红月。”

卡莲松了口气，绷紧的肩膀慢慢松垮下来。算你有所警惕，她疲惫想道。那么至少问题不会出在这方面。“这就是树敌太多的结果。我可不会同情你。”她嘴上说着，冲他挥了挥手，“喂，可别把自己弄死了。”对方摊开双手，在乍响的提示鸣声中提高声音：

“别把我想得那么弱。”

“恰恰是因为没有人这么想，每回针对你去的袭击都是军队级别的。”卡莲无奈指出，“要不是你接受了那台装甲骑，去年八月你多半就没命了。上次的战斗记录有多夸张？你自己有概念吗？”

“不是第一次，也不会是最后一次。”ZERO说，“如果真的是我怀疑的人选在推波助澜，那么他并不是我擅长对付的类型，他也没办法把我逼到死路。无需太过担心。”

他重新转过身，往登舰的方向去了。贰玖式小型空舰，快速机动，没有搭载任何装甲骑，本身造价不菲，但损失一艘也是在可承受范围内。一个布设好的局中局，风险过大，真要造成损失就难以估量了。卡莲本想说坐在这个位置上的人不该赌命，又想起更早之前的那个ZERO差不多就是这样的行事风格。走王棋，带阵势，引诱别人来将死自己。他最终连自己的死都掌握在手里。

这可不是值得效仿的方面，卡莲心想。她没法将这话说出来。“这是你决定亲身涉险的理由吗，想要尽早做个了断？”她这样问他，“还是C.C.告诉了你什么？”

她仍然跟在他身后，以至于他突然刹停脚步时差点撞到他的胳膊。“你见过她了？”ZERO反问道。他的声音僵硬刻板，听不出过多情绪变化。他在私下里维持这副状态已经有很久了，只除去必要的演讲场合才会尝试模仿更加慷慨激昂的腔调。卡莲垂首看他的衣褶，他袖口下捏起的手指。她想知道自己去拍拍他的手肘以示友好会换回什么结果，多半和拍打磐石没多大区别。

“没有。她给我发了电邮，只是问好，祝我们别被弄得过于焦头烂额。”她告诉他，“我觉得你收到的讯息应该更有价值一些。”

“难说。”ZERO模糊地咕哝道，“我跟她的关系一直不算太好。”

所以是了，卡莲确认道。知道更多，没准见过本人，至少说上了两句话。“她对你说了什么？”她问他。男人又向前走了，单手举到空中轻轻一摆，手掌向上摊起。

“‘坟墓被撬开了。’”他回答道，“‘确认一下幽灵的去向，这是必要的。’”

他向前去，独自前去，把别人都落在身后。坟墓被撬开了，他说。我们所能计算的死者有千千万万，你提到的是哪一个？困住你的那一个？红月卡莲望着他走远，心头猛一下揪紧，又因缺乏实感而平白放空了。她试图回忆某一个名字，他们之间鲜少讨论，他们都知道是因为什么。她记起的名字比一个更多。

“真愚蠢。”在空旷的回响声中，她隐约听见他低叹出的言语，“这种活儿她应该比我更拿手才是。”


	3. Chapter 3

他坐在地上，听见遥远的水声。

一滴，一滴。从高处坠落，沉降，拍击在某处摔个粉碎。雨点击打在石岩上，在窗璃上，在破旧的木板间隙里。他仰首时它们亲吻他的额脸他的鼻翼，他抿紧的嘴唇。被浸润的虚幻触感淡去了，凝聚到他的指尖，他未来得及拭去的死者的泪水。然后是更加凝实的色彩，更为温润粘稠的事物，自剑尖淌落的血。一滴，一滴。渗入涛浪，渗入新风。无声无息。

“……在听……”

女人的声音飘浮在空中，在他近旁，在他斜上方，尝试灌入他的耳朵而无果。他的目光漫无目的地飘散着，没个着落，有人用指背碰他的脸。柔软纤细的手指，固结在未完全长开的年纪里。她提着嗓子叫他，他的耳朵里滤掉了那个名字。

“……你在听吗？”女人说，“出神了？你有多少个小时没阖眼了？”

四十个，不止，也许六十。算上时差的话，他记得不太确切。他坐在地毯上一动不动，然后被近旁那人的两指拎起了一侧耳廓。他咕哝了一声示意自己还醒着，没有就地失去意识。他仰起脸遇上女人金色的眼睛，她逼近到鼻尖几乎压着他的鼻尖。那距离相当暧昧旖旎了，他却体察不到半分濒临亲吻的脉脉温情。

“既然你还清醒着，好歹给点反应。别像具尸体似的。”许久未见的女人不客气地斥责他，扳住他的下颌左转右转，“还是你不愿用自己的声音跟我说话？”他不做声，望向她的眼神依然相当飘忽。他感到钳在自己颌骨上的手指下滑了，细致地抚过他的咽喉，搭放在颈侧时给人以随时要扼紧的错觉。女人稍稍移开了脸，他们两人的呼吸都没有错乱的迹象。她看向他，目光比之以往要柔和些。

“你又有多久没用自己的声音跟人说过话了？”她问他。

他没有更换私人住址，这给每次都不经招呼就找上门来的魔女提供了一些便利。至此他也不太惊讶了，不管C.C.是不知从哪弄到了备用钥匙还是设法翻窗进屋的都是一样。她闯进来，给他丢下一些答案和更多谜题，拍打他的面颊让他清醒些。有时候他被摁回床上昏昏沉沉睡了整夜，醒来时她仍在那里，不客气地撬开他的衣柜从里边掏几件单衣披在身上，嘴里叼着烤吐司含糊地说话。总是这样，她离开一天、一个月、一年都没什么变化。然后她搂着他的颈项，另一只手搭上他的面颊摩挲。她半裸的衣着说实话有些不雅，然而反正她不会听从他的话语、他也不再提出异议。

她提到坟墓，她提到被掘开的痕迹。她说自己去确认过了，如果他信不过的话，也可以亲自去看上一眼。棺木消失了，死者的身躯消失了，一道似有若无的联系恢复了。她不能准确感知所有契约者的存在，就像是散布出去的丝线，只能凭借一点儿微弱的震颤与牵引力来判定那些人的活动痕迹。但当大多数丝线都断裂后，仅剩下的就会变得额外鲜明。所以那个人是活过来了，她说，我能够判断到这一步。

我以为契约的联系会更紧密些，男人说。他仰着头，这般角度下他能隐约窥见她的额发所遮掩的血纹，透露出一点儿边角，一个隐约的形状。他抬手就能触到，拨开发丝后看得更清楚些。他没有这样做。C.C.在他面前微笑，轻轻淡淡，拇指蹭上他的太阳穴，似能就这样读懂他所想。

也许吧，她说。如果他想要呼唤我的话，我会知道的。如果他想要回到这世界上，我会知道的。如果他有那样的意愿，如果他不想在囚禁他的地方停留，我总会察觉到的——可是他没在呼唤任何人。

她的声音愈发柔软，不够真切，宛如梦境深处的一缕回音。她的声音和触感一同沉降下来，落在他肩头，将他拥抱入怀，贴在他耳畔低语。女人的胴体上仅掩着一层单薄衣衫，这份感知于他而言只是一条寻常的信息，陈列出来，如同潮湿得惹人生厌的天气，如同独居的房屋里积攒起的灰尘，冰箱里挂结的霜，角落里逐渐腐烂的果核。

她说你要明白你自己的立场，ZERO。

她的声音是这样说的，在他似梦非梦的知觉中道来警示。他分不清那是真的有人在对他陈述什么，又或者不过是遗落的残响。来自于胸腔深处，来自于死者的棺木里。你要以那个人多半成为了敌人的前提来进行判断，那警示说。没有人知道死而复生的结果会是怎样，可能是一个疯子，一个嗜血的、非人的怪物。他可能成为了不死者，也可能完全丧失了人类的善恶与道德判断。情感，记忆，从属的立场。你不能将他当作你过去认得的那个人。你本来就不应如此。那是不列颠尼亚的前任皇帝，举世闻名的暴君，仅仅如此。

将他当作敌人，那不是你过去最擅长的事吗？

“什么过去？”房屋的居住者说，“我知道ZERO该怎么做，这就够了。”

他抬起眼睛，仍然僵坐不动。就在他目光转动之时，房屋残像伴着所有的回忆光景一道坍塌了。他看向玻璃的壁笼外侧，阶梯上缓慢踏下一个影子。衣着干净齐整，身形高挑而略显瘦弱。他的目光落点追着那个影子的脚步，从足跟开始缓慢向上，一寸一寸仔细扫过。一个影子具现成为一个完整的人，不是鬼怪，神色间也没有疯狂之意。他望向那张脸，同他记忆中没有很大差别。时间变迁留给鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚的影响很小，他维持着昔日的身形，昔日的脸面，昔日的从容仪态。他看上去不像经历了一次永眠。

他的头发长了，ZERO想。比他死去的时候要长。

鲁路修在玻璃另一侧站定的时候，刻意落入陷阱的男人短暂地被奇异的安宁所环绕。他以为自己会更加喜悦或更愤怒些，然而他的心拍压抑而和缓，并不比他专注于警惕靠近的警卫时紊乱更多。有一刻他为此感到困惑，下一刻他的心念被更为沉默汹涌的潮水湮没了。并非喜悦或愤怒，不是那般激烈的事物。

激烈的是他落捕的过程。一场空中围袭，笔直地、精准地落入包围网中，没有那台ZERO专属的座驾，看似是匆忙赶路没来得及报备启用实则是出于刻意。没有人需要知道其间刻意的成分，在他用空舰自带的火力险险撕开西北角的防线差些逃遁而出、又被后发而至的补充兵力逼回原处之后，再没有人会认为他是出于狂妄自大才不携带那台装甲骑出行了。往后的发展很简单，挟持逼迫，提出交涉，“黑色骑士团不能在这里损失它的首领”，他活着的价值远比死了要高。敌方相当重视他的性命，也许更胜于他自己。是聪明人的做法，是可以利用的做法。他过去认识一个聪明人，知道如何利用每一次敌人的规划。

不强迫我摘下面具，我就不会咬断自己的舌头，还可能留着它告诉你们一些情报。在落地走出舱门并迅速撂倒半打尝试在近身打斗中制服自己的人之后，他是这样说的。他躲过了三枚子弹，披风边角留下擦痕，本身没有实质性的损伤。趴在地上的倒霉蛋要么一声不吭地晕了过去，要么面上见了血痛苦呻吟着。现场管事的人面色紧张地连上通讯请示了一番，旋即代替通讯的另一端向他抛出疑问：

为什么？

为什么不？他反问道。有人出卖我的行踪，必然是盟友里出了叛徒。背叛者可以给我使绊子，我为什么不能反将一军？

他在一个晕过去的人裤腿上蹭掉鞋尖上的血渍，他原本可以慢条斯理地踩到那人身上，他放弃了。即使是故意示威，这码事也不符合ZERO一贯以来的行事风格。他思考着自己应当怎样表现，也许顺其自然就足够了。他等待了许久，注视着猩红的狙击点在自己身上游窜。然后管事者回了话，稍稍低头算作妥协，同时明确指出一个方向叫他自己动脚走。“我们不能告诉你情报源的来历，但可以向你确保线的另一端连接的并不是黑色骑士团。”那人神情复杂，咬字清晰，“这样足够打消你的一部分顾虑了吗？”

于是他一路行来，在严密监视下表现得相当规矩。他不接受近身搜查，他一开始摆明的态度和倒在他脚边的伤者成了他的一部分筹码。没人知道这微妙的平衡能维持多久，也没人知道看管他的人什么时候会失去耐心。人一旦进入封闭式环境后，想要远程捕捉他身上固定的信号源就变得分外困难。运输舱，转乘两趟，然后进入升降梯下沉、下沉，深入地下，暗无天日处。他的隔间里送进简单的食物和饮水，他只碰了清水。他将披风解开后扯过头顶，在围裹的阴影中推起面具，抿下一小口浸润喉咙。不能更多，不能确保那些东西是安全的。不能确保任何东西是安全的。

不能确保计划能够正常进行，不能确保己方能够借此机会收获足够多的情报，甚至不能确保自己能够顺利出逃。他不能冒险，他正在这样做。即使他摆出了多少看似能令人信服的理由，冒险的成分仍然太大了。红月卡莲看出了这一点，这是她提出反对意见的理由。

过去的ZERO不会冒险吗？还是远比现在这一个考虑得周全？

但我总得确认一些事情，他想。不能依靠别人，得用自己的眼睛确认。C.C.所透露的信息，关于团聚在穹顶下的势力。没有持印者相伴的势力。不愿追随神明，也不愿向更高层次的力量发起挑战，更情愿用自身获取的特异才能在人间谋取一席之地。这或许并不是决定性的因素，只是经年累月的争执终究会让导火索燃烧到尽头。有一些人离开了教团，凝聚成另外的队伍，然后在持印者进入庞大帝国的核心后彻底销声匿迹。所以他们是存在的，藏进地下，寄居在洞穴中，如食腐动物般蛰伏起来。使用遗迹，使用古老器物，使用骸骨，使用任何能播散契约力量的东西。移植在年轻幼小的躯体中，替没有愿望的孩童缔造出虚假的梦。就是这样的手段了，残存的不死者说，殊途同归，原理总是差不离的。

他要用自己的眼睛确认，除此之外还有更多事。一个理由，打从那个女人说出口的一刻起就不能错失的理由。一个名字，一个人。只要有这一个理由就足够他冒险了。即使是ZERO的立场，他想，是啊——正因为是ZERO的立场。ZERO应该确保那个人的死，责任所在，英雄的意义所在。如那个人自己反复强调的，戏剧的原理与效果。他抬起头，稍微变换了坐姿，迎上驻足在临时拘禁自己的玻璃牢笼前方的、那个人的眼睛。

正中目标。

好久不见，他这样想。他让这个念头以慨叹的形式脱口而出，算是久别重逢后的第一声问候。鲁路修在向他望来，眼目干净，没有任何不祥的色彩。死去的皇帝重现在他面前，神情平静地说自己是受人之命。这不是在撒谎，这一句不是。往后公事公办的态度和尝试打探面具下真容的话语则让被捕者在暗处皱起了眉头。不奇怪，他们应当假装不认得彼此，打从鲁路修的身影安然无恙地出现在敌营中之后，他就明了这一点了。就从这一刻起，谈话进入了他所熟悉的步奏，亦真亦假，需要他自行判定。

“我应当认得你吗？”鲁路修问，神情变得凝重复杂起来。那是一句试探，或是再简单不过的疑问，需要仔细斟酌才能得出结论。快速思考和衡量斟酌都不是当下的ZERO所擅长的事，他更多依靠直觉。他的直觉让他自暗处窥视着那个影子，那个天才表演家，说谎的骗子。他说你该记得杀死自己的人，而鲁路修说自己不记得很多事情，恐怕是因为已经死了一回。

你是死了，ZERO想。你是已经死了。我见过你的幽灵，幽灵告诉我去确认你的坟墓。那是你的意思吗？那提前给了我任何暗示吗？我没能及时确认，我没能阻止事情像这样发生。他木然聆听着对方继续言语，说自己想要了解往日之事只能通过别的信息载体，和外人能做的没什么不同。做足全套戏码，不留下可疑的疏漏，装扮成一无所知的模样。很聪明的做法，很符合鲁路修的风格。

看吧，无非还是过去那套把戏。通过自己对他的了解去试探谎言的界限，只是这回没有那么漫长的时间用作来回推移。没有更加切近的距离，触不到躯体与温热呼吸。牢笼将他们隔开，时间限定在一次会面之内。不能奢求更多的机会了，不能在此地停留太久，他已经达成此行最大的目标了，不能太过贪心。

“我应当憎恨你吗？”鲁路修问。覆着面具的男人喟叹出声，给出一个模棱两可的答案。

他需要做的不是判断，他要做的只是推定。在未知势力的监控下苏醒，宣称自己不能记事是一道安全的防线。鲁路修会这样做，当然会这样做。犯不着泄露信息，不会吐露可能颠覆世界格局的秘密。距离他的死仅过去三年，能够牵引出的东西并不局限于一道劲爆新闻这么简单。所以将秘密埋葬在缄默里，在虚无里，佯装一无所有，佯装无辜而无害。结论已经得出，接下来要做的就是验证这份推定。

面具下的人不感到愤怒，他比他料想过的要平静得多。愤怒在暗处沉淀成为更加沉默汹涌的东西，呼啸而过掀起波澜，但不至于形成惊涛骇浪。不似喜悦，更像是奇怪的感伤。他以为自己会笑或者会哭，他什么也没做。

他跟鲁路修对话，有来有往，在无数监视的眼目下冷静交谈，交谈本身便如交锋一般。选择性地透露出一部分无足轻重的东西，一些废弃的航线，撤离驻军的据点。某一刻他谨慎地收敛言辞，以沉默应对更多向自己抛来的疑问。鲁路修的神情又变了，变得苦闷难当，喃喃宣称他还是认为应当在摘下面具的情况下进行对话。事到如今那不可能发生了，ZERO想。再不可能发生了。你或者我，坦诚相对，好像这样做还能有任何意义。

他们谈论想念。他们谈论某一次死亡。他站起来向那人走去，发觉自己是要高上一些了。所以鲁路修醒来的时间大抵比他所想的更短，所以C.C.的消息不算迟到过头。所以——那又如何呢？

时间到了。这座基地的主事人下了令，而ZERO的耐性也差不多撑到了极限。他暗自希望这么些时间已经足够黑色骑士团的援军进行定位和精准空降了，倘若不行的话他也只能尝试杀出一条通往武器库的血路再设法自行出逃。不能再拖延了，这就是最后的期限。不能再去思考更多关于单独一人的事情了。他从领巾遮掩下抠出那个足够危险的小玩意儿，分量经过计算，万一出了岔子他就只能横尸当场了。他将它引动，两秒延时，向上抛去，然后——

——轰。

诱饵的意义所在，他从豁口处破出牢笼时想，将整根吊线都扯断就再好不过了。

落入掌控的战斗是他更加擅长的部分。援军抵达了，隔墙传来武装器械的交战声响。他破出一整条血路，披风边角多出更多弹道擦出的损坏痕迹。这套行头活动起来还是过于麻烦了，他走神想道。他也不是头一次这么觉得。他引爆起始的讯号后便潜入暗处，等待他的座驾被送至战场当中。他在陷入混乱的基地里游走，指望着尽早回到他的座舱里，同时分神试图确认一些事情。

他从高处下瞰，破开的笼子旁空无一人。鲁路修不见了，原本所在的那片地方也没有明显血渍。鲁路修应当是安全的，他破出牢笼时选了另一侧方向，不至于让那人被扫射波及。希望如此，最好如此。那个人的身份过于危险，不能让黑色骑士团的其他成员发觉其存在。希望他能好好躲起来，ZERO这样想，下一秒他捕捉到那个人的身影，他们之间隔着一个这座基地里随处可见的制式打扮人员。

所以就是这样了，ZERO想。牢笼破开了，你我都还活着。如果我能这样假设。

如同不真切的梦境，久久沉淀不下一丝实感。如他难以入睡的夜晚里思绪浮游所捕捉到的幻想，或许正因如此他才难以令更加真实的情绪上涌。喜悦或愤怒，没有那样激烈的东西。他将在场的另一人击倒，没有耗费太久，他站起身的同时夺下了死者的枪。鲁路修就站在面前，神情沉静从容。他说牢笼被打破了。在ZERO将枪口对准他跳动的心脏时，他的呼吸紧促而柔软。

他将某些东西藏在掌心里，然后将它投掷过来了。一小枚芯片，他声称里头有一些有用的东西。大费周章地在这一环撒谎听起来有点蠢，草率地选择信赖也是一样。ZERO在面具下眯起眼睛，反问他为何要独自准备这东西。

“总会有人潜进来的。”鲁路修回答，“我只是没料到最先到达的就是你。”

所以是啊，你会来的。你总会来的。尝试接触外界探来的枝梢，尝试传递出一些东西。也或许因为前来的人是我，你才情愿自己现出身来。面具下的人遐思着，犹豫片刻，在爆响声后咬咬牙将芯片揣进怀里。“离开这里。”他说。他的口吻仍然生硬，这是他能做到的最大限度的让步了。离开这里，近似祈求。足够多了。足够长久了。然后鲁路修微笑起来，饱含着嘲弄之情。

他拒绝了，还反复重申了自己的选择。他将自己手中的枪支丢在脚下，他看向另一人手中的那一把。里头有两发子弹，他指出这点。一发备用，另一发你可以送给我。他的手指比作枪管形状，抵着自己的太阳穴。他维持着微笑，那笑容落在假面者眼中夸张而残忍。他指出最合理的一条路，就在这一刻，面具下的人又听见那个女人的声音。

你要明白你自己的立场，ZERO。

杀死那个暴君，确保他留在坟墓里。不能有差错，不能有纰漏。他本人也那样强调过，一而再再而三，声称这是为了戏剧效果。戏剧，他这样形容他们的计划。在暗处排演，等待仅此一次真正登上高台的盛大演出。这是暴君的结局，这是英雄的结局。一早就注定好了，这是不能更改的。

男人闭上双眼，再睁开时察觉到自己在发抖。

合情合理的选择，不会留下后患，不会让秘密曝光，也榨取到了足够的利益。就为了这一步，他想，传出一道讯息，将自己残存的意义寄托在上头。等待着、等待着，有人会潜进来，然后你将能够传递的东西托付出去。就为了这一步，你完成了你的使命，你认为自己可以回归沉睡了。你认为你的故事已经结束了，你希望这样。他开了枪。对面的人毫发无损。他沉默地看望过去，在装甲骑凿破窗璃而来的那一刻，想着自己一早就受够了。他乘上座驾时，听见鲁路修的声音。

朱雀，那人说。朱雀。声音很轻，一句呼唤在混乱嘈杂中本应很难分辨。一个名字，什么也不代表，落在空处发不出任何回响。

枢木朱雀。

再没有这个人了。

他从那方地界上逃开，他驾驶着装甲骑在地下空洞中疾驰。他摘下面具后深呼吸了半分钟，胡乱揩拭掉额前渗出的冷汗。他终于接入通讯时，尝试将声音悬在正常的高度上。有人向他问候，有人发出如释重负的感慨。

“……控制整座基地，还是见好就收？”来自红莲的传讯问。他在视野右上角捕捉到一抹红色的影子，不出声地暗叹了一声。随后他握紧操纵杆，让座驾拔起一个仰角，开始向上迅速升空。

“破坏武器库之后就撤退。”他说，“情报部门投放过种子了吗？”

“已经完成。”

“准备撤离。”他冷静下来发令，“此行的人手不足以支持全面控制，只有破坏和离开两种选择。不然等到对方的援军也赶来，就是一场不必要的胶着战了。”

这次将计就计的行动规划着实有些胡来，因而也来不及调动足以形成压制格局的兵力。单兵的破坏力在全局控制上没什么帮助。红莲的驾驶员没有提出反对意见，在通讯那端轻轻吹了声口哨，俯冲下去劈毁了三座对空炮台。“所以你不打算破坏吗？”她轻快地说，“你之前都看到了什么？”

不能让这里贸然沦为坟墓的东西，他想。他没法将这些坦诚相告，至少不是现在。

几日来他都没好好休息过，当前状态也不适合应付激烈作战。他撤回后方的时间比红莲更早，这让那位驾驶员很是惊讶，只可惜他们返程的路途不太长也不很悠闲，所以她直到返回黑色骑士团总部后才有机会当着他的面一阵犯嘀咕，讶异于他难得听一次劝不那么不管不顾乱干一通。片刻后她的表情严肃了许多，拦在他身前瞪视过来。

“你受伤了吗？”卡莲说，虽然有些恶声恶气，面上还是挂了担忧，“需要进行身体检查吗？你可以不用摘下面具，但是至少让人——”

“不用。”

“——你得确保自己——”

“不用。”ZERO硬邦邦地说。他退了一步，在袖口下捏紧拳头。“我说不用。我很清楚自己的状况。”

卡莲不说话了，满脸都写着不相信。他们回到主建筑内，地下一层，拐进东区，一路上下了超过二十条指令，勉强将后续事宜安排妥当。末了走在前头的男人顿住脚步，从腰间收纳处摸索出此前他接到的小玩意儿。可能是一个陷阱，他当然知道。神志清楚的鲁路修没必要那么做，而他用眼睛确认过这点了。

“把这玩意拿去分析，保不齐比搜索整座基地的收获还大。如果能解析出某台特定的终端信息，给我一个私人联系渠道。七十二小时内我要知道结果，最终结果。如果有人想绕过我直接召开超合众国理事会实现即时情报共享，请走正规程序对我进行弹劾。”他语速很快，态度强硬，把那枚芯片塞进了红发女人手里。后者讶异地挑起一侧眉毛，看上去很想就地揪住他问个清楚，张开嘴又迅速闭上了。“现在我要去休息室待一会儿，这回可真够累的。”他咕哝道，“你也是，红月，把东西送交给情报部门之后就去倒头睡上一觉吧。”

“我觉得有必要先押着你躺下。”卡莲说。

“我说，”他提高了声音，“让我一个人待一会儿。”

卡莲一拳揍到了他背上，在警卫讶异的注视下扭头离开了。他注视她远去，身影消失在走廊拐角处，暗中吐出一口闷气，扭头将自己关进了专用房间。

他有将近八十个小时没有正常进食，当然也没有洗漱。他将面具扯下，随手扔弃在桌几上，然后向盥洗间走去，一路解下自己披挂在外的衣物。他踩着平素贴身绷紧的背心到达浴缸旁边，蹬掉底裤的同时迈了进去。他蓬头垢面地来到喷头下方，让冷水浇了自己整身、令自己狠狠打了个激灵，之后才慢慢调整到适宜的温度。他在水流的抚慰下检查自己的身体，没有异常，没有新添的伤痕。就算有什么不明显的伤势，也是沉淀在暗处的。在肌腠下，在血肉里，渗入脏腑，切开骨头。他撑在墙壁上调整呼吸，一下、两下。他的心跳不正常地拍击着胸膛，仿佛所有的情绪冲击都姗姗来迟。

他迈出浴缸时疲惫得想要立即躺下，偏偏又毫无困意。他在镜子前头剃干净脸，漱掉了口中轻微的苦味。他赤身裸体地回到隔间之外，给自己倒了整杯清水，慢吞吞地灌进喉咙。他放下空杯时冷不丁察觉到异样，一片飘浮的幻影，一个久未出现的幽灵。他过去时常看见，这个年头里见到的次数少了许多。你为什么还在这里？他无声地瞪视过去，瞪着自己错乱的大脑营造出的影子。幽灵穿着白衣，不再是他所熟知的皇袍式样。是他新近所见，是那个曾死去过的活人在穹顶下所做的打扮。幽灵的头发比他记忆中长些，规规矩矩地打理好了，末梢滑落到肩头上。

“所以你看，我确实活着。”幽灵说，“你该从梦里醒来了。”

“走开。”男人说。他的胃里不舒服地缩紧了，劳累混合着饥饿形成轻微的痉挛感。他将头撇开了，余光仍然能瞧见那片残影。幽灵凝视着他，面上浮起一抹轻飘飘的微笑。

“看着我。”幽灵说。他咬着牙支撑了片刻，他不想面对自己软弱的产物，像是在嘲弄他不能好好告别，像是在可怜他现前的生活方式。他分明活得很好。他将空杯砸向幽灵所在的方位，墙面上传来清脆的碎裂声响，炸开一地玻璃残片。

“走开。”他重复了一次。他僵坐了很久，再看向那边时，幽灵已经消失了。

他身上的水珠没有完全蒸干，他感到浑身发冷。他看着一地不规则的碎片，头颅内侧尖锐地刺痛起来。明白自己的立场，明白自己无处可去。他需要用此后全部余生去否定过往，他就是这样被命令的。幽灵还是会出现，在他清醒时，在他昏昏欲睡时，在他无法记起的梦境深处。我在尝试戒断，他想。我尝试过。天杀的我一直在努力。

但不能是这样，不是通过这种方式。那个影子印在他的记忆里，鲜活而惹眼，轻飘飘地微笑着，手指作枪管状抵着自己的头颅。不是这样，从他眼前活过来又请求另一次死亡，要他装作一切变故都从未发生过。没有掘开的土壤，没有复生的契机。为了既成的事实，为了他们曾一同排演过的、一同缔造出的——

戏剧效果。

没有戏剧。没有故事。那只是我经历过的一部分。一个晴天，一个噩梦，一次高台上的演出。没有故事。从那一刻开始，再也没有演出了。假面者的衣物散落在地，他将空荡荡的面具拾起来，握紧了抵上自己的前额，光滑表面硌着坚硬弧棱。他不感到喜悦，也不感到愤怒。他听见潮浪拍击，涡流涌入一个巨大的空洞，里头只剩下尘屑和灰烬。

ZERO不是用以伪装的谎言，他想。这就是我仅剩的了。

 

修士，骑士，隐匿者。戴着面具的男人离开了，每次都平安无事地归来。踏进他的居所，踏在他的面前，叫他迎面看去。认清那张面具，认清那个符号标记，如同勾勒出牵动傀儡的丝线，引舞的支架便是那个由谎言支撑起的名字。他从黑暗中窥见血色的火焰，捆缚着他的意识，叫他醒着而无法随心所欲地思考，叫他活着却无法自由自主地行动。一道用以钳制的指令，服从向他下令的人。简简单单，轻而易举。活着的人不能向死者发起挑战。

这就是悖论所在了，他在黑暗里想着。他在黑暗里待得久了，便开始尝试如何在丝线牵引下活动。譬如挪动一根手指，翻覆一面掌心，道出一句不逾矩的言语。他察觉到悖论，矛盾之处在于他分明知晓下令之人是谁，也清楚意识到那人的死，丝线的缠绕却仍然存在。他见到那人的死，在千千万万双眼睛的注视下，在欢呼声汇聚起的浪潮中，丝线松动了半分，又随着行凶者的名字被抛向高处而让自由化归于无形。

别去深思，ZERO说。驻足在他面前，钳制在不见天日的牢笼里。不要违抗，不要背叛。向新皇屈膝，就像你对上一任皇帝所做过的那样。戴面具的鬼怪逼上前来，叫平滑不见容颜的形廓映在他眼中。别去深思，别去窥探。

遗忘你所有的猜想，你并不知道我原本是谁。

黑暗中一道门阀关拢了，缝隙中仍然跳动着血焰。囚人睁开双眼，仍记着其中疏漏。无关猜想，无关推测，唯独关乎分外明显的认知矛盾。不要遗忘，他对自己讲，反复地、拼命地强调这点，如同紧抓住最后一把锁匙——不要遗忘。锁匙落在他手中，镣铐系在他腕上。他试探着丝线所束缚的极限，迈出一小步、又是一小步。他在暗处兜着圈子，他离不开这牢笼，或许永远无法离开了。但他也不是全然无法活动。

不要遗忘，他对自己说。即使永远不能再接近原本的答案。

“听侍从说，你提到过想去远东一行。”

女皇的声音温柔和缓，好似是在不经意提起一个再寻常不过的话题。天渐渐凉了，茶会不便继续露天举办，所以他应下邀约后来到茶室，与她共坐一桌。下午茶时的闲聊，女皇与宰相，皇妹与皇兄，这样的谈话算不得异常，表面上看起来如此。修奈泽尔认真思索了一番，记不起自己是在何时何地道出了这样的言语。直面ZERO的时候？他总会错失一部分关于那个假面者的记忆。

“不错。”他嘴上说，思索片刻后还是道出实情，“没什么要紧事，陛下。我也不会过度僭越。只是突发奇想罢了，我想去看看零之骑士的坟墓。”

他的确有这个打算，仔细想来，他也不奇怪自己会在ZERO面前坦诚这点。既是如此，贸然否认也毫无意义。女皇向他展颜微笑，探手取用属于她的那一份糕点。她的气色很好，精神状态也一样，即使眉宇间藏着一缕浅淡忧虑，在一个晴好天气里也被展平了许多。“那座坟墓确实坐落在旧管区里。”她在咀嚼吞咽过后又饮了些茶水，这才细声作答，“皇兄为何突然有了这样的兴致呢？”

“如果我说，我想查验一些事实的话，”修奈泽尔说，“陛下会对我动怒吗？”

他看向年轻的女皇，她的眼目无比明亮锐利。她目盲时曾生活在他缔造的温室中，那时行动不便的少女也不至于多么软弱可欺，但神态和举止都与当下相去甚远。她的成长速度惊人，她将目光向他投注而来时，修奈泽尔能察觉到足够坚实的压力。“当然。”她温柔笑着，隐隐有着警示意味，“就算那个人的名声再怎么不堪，只要他还是我胞兄亲封的骑士，我就不容许任何人亵渎他的墓碑。”

多么美丽的一双眼睛，如同几经辗转落入他手中的藏品，如花卉、如幽谷、如璀璨宝石。他曾见过那样的眼睛，属于年轻的圆桌骑士，属于他父亲的时代，属于以少女之姿进驻宫廷的新任皇妃。如今的女皇继承到了那双眼睛，来自于她的母亲。那副藏着冰冷寒芒温柔笑靥与闪光的玛丽安娜有五六分相似，令人不由得感慨血缘的奇妙，即便那不负责任的母亲过早撒手人寰，不足以为其子女留下多么长远的影响，死者的影子仍会藉由血脉盘亘在生者的身躯上。

修奈泽尔一并笑了，垂首望向自己的茶杯。“那面墓碑可是远离本土，远在东亚，再如何严密看守，也免不得有些极端分子做出过激举动。您也知道他的名声糟烂到了何种程度，然而迄今为止却没有任何不太平的消息传来。”他低声喃喃，若有所思地注视着一缕升腾而起的雾气，“是他的运气真的有这么好，还是防范本身毫无必要呢……？”

女皇维持了一阵缄默，及至她饮毕杯中茶水才重新开口。“如果您在怀疑真正的坟墓另在别处，那就是我所不知道的秘辛了。”她平淡相应，“毕竟胞兄没有留下任何关于这方面的记录。”

“真正的坟墓吗……”修奈泽尔沉吟片刻，忽而摇头作罢，“算了，那并不是我感兴趣的问题。”

他在饮尽茶水后抬手制止，于是旁从的侍女退下了，没有替他添加更多。他短暂阖拢双眼，让自己浸回黑暗里。撬开那道缝隙果真是万分困难的，不管从现实阻力还是精神层面而论都是如此。坟墓这条路径不能走通，定然是不能的。他的行动范围受限，仅在职务所需时能够报备离开茨温格宫，多半也是与女皇同行。丝线无处不在，近侍与警卫，出行时的每一道关隘。他已经引来警觉了，反而可以偶尔肆无忌惮一些。

“我记得您的胞兄向我下过一道指令，陛下。”他慢慢说，“我有这个印象，却记不得他具体对我说了些什么。”

他睁开眼，遇上那双浅紫蓝色的眼睛。他想起撑着阳伞行过花园的、黑发长裙的美丽女性，他认得她的时间甚至比她的小女儿更长。年轻的皇妃与尚为孩童的皇子相遇，短暂接触又匆忙错开。过于高傲，过于精明。野心难驯，不易控制。她留下一两句评价，流传在侍女的私语间，扩散开来也不知是有意还是过于漫不经心。作为第二顺位继承人而言，有些过火，也有些可惜。她能轻易窥得他的根本，一如他能早早看清她温柔笑貌下的寒凉真意。如今他从她的女儿身上窥得一丝那样的影子，冷酷程度并不及那位母亲，却仍叫他恍然记起她对自己所下的评语。那么就是如此吧，他掩下一抹微笑。高傲和精明都不算作全然的贬义。

“很抱歉，如果尚有幸存者能替您解惑，那也并不是我。”那女人的血脉说。娜娜莉的声音很轻，遗憾和问责的苛刻成分都难以辨识。“假使您的记性还好的话，能告诉我一件事吗，皇兄？黑色骑士团刚刚结束了一次针对白令海的突袭行动，您对此有任何头绪吗？”

“这与我的记性有何关系呢，陛下？”修奈泽尔说，“我并不知道任何有关那片海域的重要情报呀。”

他平静相对，他并不在说谎。女皇锐利的目光划过他的面颊，短暂到一触即收，没有过多为难他。白令海，他暗自琢磨道，很快失去了兴趣。已经披露出来的秘密就不再是秘密，想必那也就是一把筹码中能够放弃的一个。骑士团方面大获全胜，女皇淡淡补充道，但我相信您比我更早拿到相关战报。她挥挥手，茶会结束了，他起身躬礼，在得到允许后自行退去，背后仍然钉着一缕外来的凉意。

所以ZERO安然无恙，他想。奇迹没有那么容易消湮，有些可惜。

他是知道的，如同径自栽到他眼前的死亡盛景，瑰丽的缺漏，一部分事实总是直接向他展露出边角，而不需要进行额外推定。修士，骑士，隐匿者。那台属于首领的座驾，黑色骑士团对外公示的名字是那样一个简陋代称，因没有人敢揭露它原本的面貌。核心技术来自不列颠尼亚的馈赠，与其说是吸收长处，不如说是复原再升级。一架崭新机体，漆作深暗色彩，如同某种伪装，再不会重现原本的明亮外观。

兰斯洛特-阿尔特雷戈，那是它组建完毕时出厂的正规名称。披上虚伪躯壳，涂抹至不复旧貌，又或者它原本就是依着这样的规划而生的。过往未曾存在，于是一个原定的名字或是一个用以掩人耳目的代称都无关紧要。帝国宰相独自行过背阴的长廊，在短暂的喘息余地里思索着那张假面所蕴藏的谜题。

让割裂既成事实——那就是谎言里最高明的部分。


	4. Chapter 4

做过皇帝的小囚徒回来了，背后跟着他那气冲冲又惊魂未定的原监视者。编号D15明显情绪不佳，看上去活像是只被踩了尾巴的猫。他原本服帖柔软的浅褐色头发都比之前毛糙了不少，好像发根都立了起来，两个眼窝也凹陷下去，完全没有圆满完成任务的自得势头，也丝毫不显得放松。在他们之前到来的是一道风声，希兰遭到突袭破坏，主要归咎于其负责人做出的误判，很可惜他没法老实谢罪，因为他也没能在那起袭击中活下来。

风声总是流转得很快，待到他们实际归来时，半座基地都已经在议论纷纷了。风口浪尖上的人物回到他的岗位上，挂上一副耳机来屏蔽所有人的问话。感到无趣的实验体们散去了，跑去向一两个态度不那么僵硬的管理者探听消息。狄安娜留在他旁边，搭着他的肩膀陪他一块看他的平板。屏幕上在播放一部好几年前的肥皂剧，据说今年又续了下一季。“你怎么突然对这种垃圾感兴趣了？”狄安娜问他。被她强行揪住上一个名字不放的年轻人苦恼地皱起眉，小声咕哝说反正也是打发时间，不会比无所事事更糟了。

真容易搞懂，女孩这么想。自觉无所事事意味着不愿履行职责，过去他宁肯全天候盯着他怀疑有鬼的监视对象不放，时不时言语挑衅一下就算作乐趣，这会儿他却开始用别的途径打发时间了。“别这么看着我。”在被她好奇盯着脸瞧时，奥利弗开口抱怨了，还伸手搓了搓侧颅的头发，“如果你觉得我脑子有问题了，那也是被那家伙毒害的。是他说的比起读死书读坏脑子还不如多研究一下情感伦理剧——虽然我觉得他是故意的。唔，我忙着看屏幕就没空盯着他看了。肯定是这样。”

“我觉得正好相反，你不想盯着他看才会想要忙着看屏幕。”狄安娜说。亮眼睛的年轻人闭上了嘴，悻悻关掉已经播放结束的视频，一时间再不说话了。他的头发一团糟，女孩用手指梳过他的发根，他便轻微地打了个抖。“怎么，对你难得的假期不满意吗？”她问他，“我还以为你的心情会比现在更好一点儿。”

奥利弗表情古怪地一耸肩，摘下了过于宽大的耳机。那东西没有完全堵住他的听觉，定然是没有的，它的作用和竖起的报纸一般，多数时用于表示“至此为止”的讯号。如今防备解除了，他的面上明确浮现出恼色和倦意。“休假？幸好我休假了。”他咬着牙说，“要不是这样，指不定会有什么麻烦迎面砸到我脑门上呢。我可没夸张，一点都没有。你们不会明白的，你们只用在这里听故事。”女孩眯起眼睛，他则缓慢僵硬地倒进了座椅靠背里。他抬起手，某一刻看起来想要致歉，张嘴后却只是叹了口气。“对了，其实你喜欢听故事吧？”他这样说，目光稍微温和了些，很快又变得恍惚了，“那我就讲给你听。”

他的眼目往前方飘去，落在玻璃墙上，落在房间里侧，朝向那位正倚靠在床头闭目养神的居住者。黑发男人没有在阅读，多半也没有真的熟睡，只似在白日里稍事小憩，或正兀自思索着什么。编号者金绿的眼睛里没有浮起血色，仅用寻常人的目光淡淡投去。女孩侧转过身，抄手倚靠在监控台的边缘，等待讲述继续下去。

监视者开口了。他的眼目稍稍垂落，好似并没在看着任何确切的轮廓了。他的声音很轻，叙述也不甚利落。“我们到了希兰，问题分子被转交给那座基地的监视网负责，我只用告诉他们一些基本情报就行了，特别简单。然后我休假了，换成别人成天吊在皇帝背后，盯着他的一言一行，设法搞清楚他的鬼把戏。他没有提出异议，不是针对这部分。他跟那些人起了一些小冲突，不是关于他自己的，是关于ZERO的。”他一口气说了这么些，陡然间加深了呼吸，“是啊，ZERO，外头的人总把那名字传得神乎其神，好像一旦牵扯上他总会出些令人意外的波折。有人决定把他当作一尾大鱼，然后他当然是连网都能扯破的那种。接下来就简单了——轰。砰。啪。希兰的防御网破了，线路也被入侵了，还不知道信息库的扫除结束了没有。黑色骑士团的人来了又走，那位奇迹的首领成功脱逃了，简单得好像能被抓捕都是他兴致所至似的。”

他们都曾见过阳光，听过地表流传的故事。即使不额外补习功课，那张假面背后的辉煌也能知道个大概。然而故事总是遥远的，传奇经历不会具象化成为临头的危难。女孩注视着叙述者，他的手指绞紧了他自己的细软头发。对一些人来说，故事不再是故事了。

“至于那位皇帝？他昏过去了一次，自称是惊吓过度。除此之外毫发无伤。负责监视他的人死了，距离他不到十米远。他至少有两次跟ZERO本人擦身而过，而他平平安安地活到现在，回到这里来，就好像什么都没发生过。他一点事都没有。”奥利弗说。他喘了口气，嘴角歪斜下去，目光凝聚起来，重新瞪回房间当中。监视对象维持着原本的姿态一动不动，修长双腿并拢侧下床铺，手掌交叠放在膝上，看似优雅而自在。编号D15凝视着他，表情复杂困窘，尖锐敌意慢慢消散了。

“我可能会死的，狄安娜。”监视者低声喃喃，“我差点就死了。”他蜷起肩膀，放松的手掌渐渐掩住自己的额脸。他沉默了一小会儿，女孩伸出手去，拍抚在他的头顶上。“我都听得见装甲骑的动静，只隔着一堵墙。”他低声说，将手掌从眼前撤开了，“墙壁晃得很厉害，只要有人向这边多撞击一下，整片空间都会塌掉。我捡回来一条命。”

“现在你肯用名字来称呼别人啦？”女孩说，“多出去一趟还是让你有点进步了嘛。”

她提起的话题过于突兀，让炸毛猫似的年轻人愣了一下。狄安娜去挠他的耳朵根，玩够之后随手拍了拍他的脸。“死是那么可怕的事情吗？”她哼笑了一声，上上下下仔细打量了他一番，他惊疑不定的眼睛，他长而结实的手指。拿过枪，也实际用过。他在中远距离上的射击准头一直名列前茅，出外打活靶的次数也不少。她能数出来的就不少，她没套出话来的可能有更多。“你确实没掺和过正面战场，可你杀过人，还不止一个。”她陈述道，“虽然永远只从远处开枪，你也确实见过别人的死。你见过那么多人的死，你还见过能活回来的怪物。结果——是因为距离太远了缺乏实感吗？你在害怕。”她笑起来，即使这并不是该感到有趣的时机。她又拍了拍对方的脸，同时递过去一句耳语：

“原来你会害怕啊，奥利弗。”

她直起身，轻轻巧巧退开刚才迈进的步子。她仍看着他，欣悦而好奇，像目睹一样机械开始思考，一个玩具开始自行活动。穹顶下自由的空气很少，少到多数人都不愿去想。歌利亚说等他们在外打下地基，他们就可以走出去了。沐浴到明亮阳光，呼吸到流动的风。歌利亚不会撒谎，所以他唯独不提及自由，如同他可以一层一层提拔表现优异的编号者，却再不会给他们更像人类的名字。

愿意留着名字的C31是个怪胎，幸好在实验体的范畴中，一部分古怪是允许留存下来的。她最初被剥夺名字的年纪不算早也不算晚，足够她对自己的诞生地留下印象，也不至于叫她产生多么深厚的感情。这让她在不见天日的地界上能够做梦，茫茫雪原与白亮到失去温暖的太阳。她想自己是在那样的地方活过的，她每多回到地表一次、她对此的感念就更深刻一些。地表拥有很多事物，可没有她的退路，所以她回到黑暗里，像穴居的动物一般蜷缩回来。编号者的数量不少，她的同类却不那么多，她只能从中挑拣自己的玩具。能看见更远处的，能去到更远处的，一些懵懂的、不知道自己有机会做梦的家伙。其中一个像是快醒过来了，他的眼里开始拥有恐惧。有了恐惧之后，对应的也会拥有渴求的事物。他将目光对上她的，浅而亮的虹膜里迸出一点儿奇异光彩。那一抹神采很快消隐了，压抑回沉默里，连带着他的呼吸一同平静下来。

“……对不起，是我失态了。”奥利弗说。他坐直了一些，神情里多出一丝思虑成分。有些变化总归是好的，女孩暗自想着，虽然不知道上头的人会不会喜欢。她将自己的长发撩回肩后，抱起胳膊来仔细审视面前的年轻人。他的手指挪回到平板上，没有点开下一个视频，左右滑动调出了空白日志。

“冷静下来啦？你刚刚看起来像身子和脑子都被牛奶泡软了一样。”狄安娜评价道，旋即为着一个突然窜出的念头而眨了眨眼，“唔，是个好想法。反正你也不喜欢我用姑娘的名字叫你，不如以后管你叫奥利奥吧？”

“我对你的良心抱有期待真是够蠢的。”监视者板起了脸。闲来无事的女孩举起手摆了摆，告诉他自己大概能帮忙顺些零食过来，不管他是要正儿八经工作还是打算继续观看剧集都需要一点儿味蕾上的娱乐。奥利弗生硬的态度很快消失了，咕哝着向她道了谢。真好懂，狄安娜想，从监控台旁边离开了。

“歌利亚亲自去了趟希兰，清点战后损失，确认那位皇帝的状况。”坐岗的年轻人忽然又开了口。女孩站住了，静静听他倾倒没向更多人倾倒的话语。“歌利亚什么也没说。他让我把皇帝带回来，关回这里，稍微限制一下行动自由算是观察期，或者禁闭之类的东西。没了。”奥利弗说，夹杂着一声怪笑，“不用过度警惕，不用拷问，不用剥夺他的特殊优待。搞什么？说真的，搞什么？！现在是应该摘清他嫌疑的时候吗？我不想说上头的坏话，但这未免太自大了。”

“不如说是特别信任你。”女孩说，并没有否认其中的质疑成分，“上头的人多半是觉得，好歹是在你的眼睛下，即使是那个鲁路修，也弄不出多大的乱子来。”

“我没有那么自大。那可是个不到十八岁就几乎扫平了世界局势的怪物，就算如情报源所说是依赖于Geass，那也不是多么容易的事情。”监视者说。他的声音低沉下去，听似厌烦而疲惫，“我不信任他，C31。我不相信那个人真的一无所知。”

他将这个推论重复了多少次，永远都是同样的结果，变化的是其中的态度。原本尖锐的敌意消散了大半，好像这抵触情绪原本就来得毫无意义。“上头依赖你的判断，但其实他们怎么决策都不会把你我当回事。”女孩陈述道，背着他勾起嘴角，反抛出另一句疑问，“所以，那么，你信任你自己吗？”

她返回的时候，监视岗上的年轻人还在平板上敲敲打打。她把糖果和巧脆棒的包装都丢到他膝盖上，空出手来指向那面玻璃，说自己想跟那位皇帝谈谈。单独谈谈，她补充道，有些悄悄话想说，给我十分钟左右就好。奥利弗用“你果然是在贿赂我”的无奈眼神看了她一会儿，将耳际的通讯装置摘下来，直接抛到了她手上。有些疑问，她想，直接问本人更好。被听见也没多大关系，可有些秘密她不愿分享。秘密就是这样的东西，知情者享有隐蔽而无用的优越，贸然捅破会让乐趣损失很多。

“奥利奥不是很高兴。”她在进门后开腔，果不其然见到倚坐在床头的那人睁开了眼睛。他并不显得困顿，微微扭过头来，眉角轻轻一跳。“别太惊讶，我决定以后就这么叫他了。”狄安娜解释道，瞥了眼严严实实的玻璃层，“鉴于他不高兴就会给你使绊子，克扣待遇，不松口风，之类之类的，我建议你不要太跟他对着干。”

“巧了，我也不是很高兴。”鲁路修没好气道，“他是捡回一命了，难道我不是吗？”

他陡然闹起脾气来的模样相当罕见。大部分时候他维持着相当的冷静，即使有人跟他发生争执也是在轻轻淡淡地予以回击。他生气的理由不会是明面上这样，女孩寻思着，肯定和他的看守者并不相同。“你好歹是个成年人吧？即使你死的时候还不是，现在也该满年龄了吧？”她嘴上说，“别这么幼稚。”鲁路修被她呛笑了，摇着头推了把床头板调整身位，改换了自己的坐姿。

“你还这么评价别人，你才多大？十五还是十六？”在她一如既往径自坐到他身边后，房间的居住者反问道，又自顾自地摘出了答案，“入秋了应该已经十六了吧。算了，这样讲来我是不该跟你们生气。毕竟我的门卫也就是个普通青少年。”

“事实上，”狄安娜说，“他大概有十九岁了——可能有点偏差，毕竟我们都不知道自己的真实生日，但大致是这个数。”

“认真的？”鲁路修张开嘴，片刻之后苦笑起来，“他的长相有点……太年轻了。我以为他至少比菲利克斯要小。”

“菲利克斯比他晚一个年头，我就知道这么多。”女孩告诉他，冲着他扬起眉毛，“说到这个，你活回来有多久了？你死的时候也才——”

她收住声，想起自己的来意。他向她透露的秘密，她所知晓的、他此前的决意。一个想法，没有打定主意，他是这么声称的，他的眼睛里透出的远比那多。先前他留在房间里，尝试跟人道别，微笑的模样像下一秒就会连身躯都凭空涣散了。想要卸下担负，想要终结现状，现状是他还活着，在不见天日的笼子里，除去性命以外并不拥有更多切实的东西。

“你没有死在那里。”她问他，“为什么？”

“我也正奇怪呢。”黑发男人说。他的眉头微妙地皱紧了，他的目光低垂到自己膝头。“那个人……ZERO有很多次机会直接将我击毙，有更多机会间接杀死我。我死在那里更符合黑色骑士团的利益，也不会损害他的名声。他没有动手，我不知道理由。”

他的评价相当公正，他的苦恼也很真挚。他的身躯稳固下来，没那么容易消散不见，然而他并没有为此感到高兴。他看似有些神思恍惚，好像封闭回来的这阵子一直有别的事情在扰乱心神。占据了昼日，占据了他本不该简单保持沉默的大段空白时间，叫他做着不着边际的白日梦，虽然那梦境里不见得拥有多么美好的事物。所以，狄安娜注视着他想，你是在从那个人的立场考虑问题。不是为了穹顶中人，不是为了自己。她心头微微一跳，隐约察觉了一丝不寻常的迹象。她还没想明白那是什么，也许她需要琢磨更久一些。

“除非，”她慢慢说，“把你放回来才能让利益最大化。”

“说笑了。”鲁路修回答道，形状漂亮的眼睑稍微搭拢了，露出的表情乖顺而无害，“留我一命又有什么好处呢？留下一根钉子？”他愈是做出这类姿态，女孩愈是感到有趣。她举起手，置放在自己眼前，比出一根细小锋利物件的长度，向着房间内的光源眯起了眼睛。

“一根钉子。”她呢喃道，“不是留给那个戴面具的家伙的，是留给我们的。”

鲁路修没再说话，维持着那副无辜神情。他的眼睫将目光掩入阴影，叫人难以察觉其中的变动。他保持沉默，而不是匆匆忙忙地否认，这叫答案变得更为悬而不定。来探风的女孩小小噘了一会儿嘴，吹出一声细小的口哨，上挑着带出小半段乐音。

“当然了，这不关我事，会头疼的只有你的看守们。我不介意钉子卡在墙壁里，凿出一道缝，让光漏进来更多。我真的不介意，甚至还会为此感谢你。”她轻声说，眼目望向空处，手指向上扬去，许久才如落叶般舒缓摆荡而下，“既然你平安回来了，这回就留心点，别死得太快。不然我会损失很多乐趣的，鲁路修。你也知道的。”

 

他的出行被限制了，但信息渠道没有。平板留在手头，供他打发时间或研究情报，重要通知不会直接下达给他而是让他的看守转告，跟过去没多大区别。话虽如此，实质上的管制者还是约束了传递给他的信息流。希兰遭遇突袭，保密工作的加强与戒备程度的提高导致战线收缩了，这也不是多么意外的结果。谨慎些是好事，在歌利亚同他在损毁的基地里并肩行走时，他给出这个评价。这次的失败要素在于过于狂妄，自以为能真的将奇迹之人掌握在手里。他做出的评判客观而中肯，将更多不合时宜的言辞安静吞咽下去。于是那个男人侧耳聆听他的话语，点头表示同意。

然而面上的妥协不能代表任何事情。歌利亚与其所统率的教派一样，本质上是狂妄而野心勃勃的。但若不是如此，穹顶下的主事者也不会以这般古怪的名头来自号。力大无匹的巨人，向神明庇佑的族群发动征伐，无畏而不敬，作为怪物的名头远超出英雄。我对更高层次的力量没有敬畏之心，男人这样自称。我是力量的狂信徒，并不是神明本身的。沉默信众的统帅之人，敢于启开死者棺木的人，样貌不如何出众，丢去外界大抵很容易湮没于人群中。然而死者张开双眼时，仿佛能透过这平平无奇的躯壳望见一条择人而噬的毒蛇。

在最初的混乱过后，复生的死者将自己伪装成失去记忆茫然无知的模样，将满腔冰冷愤怒都隐藏在暗处，唯独透露出一丝好奇。三号基地中Geass实验体和外围军备力量分居于不同区域，他猜想另两座也是类似的布局。假使拥有更多时间去发展壮大，再平稳度过数年，想要入世掀动波澜会变得更容易些。然而新的战争已经打响了，混乱从欧罗巴开始引爆，逐渐扩散至半方世界。这不可能是一方势力突然介入所能造就的后果，必然有其他人从中作引提供额外援助。他将这猜想倾倒出来，作为佐证自己思考能力的一环。歌利亚确认了他的猜测，给出一个模糊的回答：

“是万般憎恨你的人。”

一个，或者更多。至少领头的那个对他怀有相当的憎恶之情。不幸之处在于这并不是一个多么明确的指向，毕竟此前他着实树敌太多了。鲁路修将一声叹息憋回喉咙里，转动着眼睛尝试套出更多信息。“如果是这样，像现在这样给我一部分优待——不，把我从坟墓里挖出来这个行为本身，”他寻思道，“不会把你们的联络人激怒吗？”

“我考虑的是利益，而不是个别人的情绪。”歌利亚这样答复他，“你能起到多大效用，还是他透露给我们的，否则我也不会大费周章地去修复一具尸体。至于现在，虽然实际效用不如我所预期的，好歹也不算是白费劲。既然符合利益诉求，那么一定风险也是值当的。”

狂妄自大，并不惮于开罪他人，大抵也不介意在利益冲突时干脆利落地放弃一部分棋子。过去的皇帝思索着自己会成为被保留的还是被放弃的，胸腔中沉浸下一片冰寒。男人又笑了，告诉他无需担心。“目前来说，你死而复生的消息还没传到外头，所以那家伙并不知情。”歌利亚说，笑容变得歪曲而怪异，“不过想来，就算他得知此事内情，可能也只会为你同样屈居于人下而拍手称庆吧。”

关于那段对话的记忆保留下来，提防和思虑一并保留下来。鲁路修隐隐有了头绪，但不知自己能就此做些什么。他总得做些什么，将他所能接触到的、能够知晓的内部讯息都截留下来，在隐蔽处归档，一点一点积存得更多。基地的分布，一部分范围和一部分确切的地点，军备情况与粗略探查得知的技术水平。然而他能将这东西传递给谁呢？接收到讯息的人能否知晓他的存在都不重要，然而有谁是在这般窘境下能够寻求的呢？现任的女皇，或者是——

「不列颠尼亚有内鬼。」他打开空白日志，点按输入区域写上一行文字，然后切换至下一排空行。他注视着平板屏幕，神色如常，小心地不叫监视者觉察到任何端倪。他等待了好一阵，直至光标自行移动起来，书写出更多文字作为回应。

「显然。」文字这样写道，「我有些头绪，但无法抓住他的把柄。」

鲁路修慢慢吐出一口气，暗自寻思起这算是简单的情报互通还是在求援。你应该不难发觉这点，他想，你留在外头，你接触到嫌疑人的机会更多。你察觉到了什么？他想要询问，又自觉问题的源头在自己身上。只要新皇想在位置上迅速坐稳，就不能对宰相一派斩草除根，这是他对他的皇兄做出约束的缘由——如今看来他是太自负了。命令当然可能有所疏漏，设法钻些空子也不是全无可能。他垂下眼目，心中转过百种思绪，同时依然谨慎控制着自己的表情。

「是我的疏漏。」他在下一行输入，「我会多加留意。」这回光标跳动得很快，给出的回应语句也不长：

「你该设法自保。」

输入停止了，许久再没有新的回应。鲁路修盯着屏幕看了半晌，安静地抿起嘴唇，点选清空了全部文字记录。

他还应书写更多的。无从宣泄的茫然和愤怒，如同燃烧的火焰，在本应冰冷的躯壳内部啃噬着血肉，将焦灼的苦痛困在暗处。他不能表现出来，他不能同任何人诉说。他能展露的表象是无害的，明白事理的，乐意接受试图翻覆世界的势力递来的枪药与酒杯。战争本应因他的死而终结，而不是在暗处酝酿一场更为庞大的风暴。他不能显出自己的困苦，他唯一能倾泻愤怒的由头是自己的死，而不能包括进他未曾期望过的另一部分。

无价值，无意义，脱离他的规划，令早先的谢幕成为轻薄无用的笑谈。他试图寻求早先的合作者的认可，那人拒绝了他的邀请。不再有命令了，过去的约定已经完成了，再死上一次也是徒劳无益。ZERO的态度生硬而危险，鲁路修读懂了个中含义。他不能理解的是面具下的那一人的行为动机，他不知道是真的不能还是不愿去想。

来自外界的讯息是在一个清晨悄然而至的，起初没有详尽的说明，只有挪移位格间的沉默，光标跳动着拼凑出四个字母。无法外出的囚人坐起身，在一刹那间完全清醒了，又为了不引人注意而装出困顿朦胧的模样，简单地输入重复的四个字母作为回应。由此开始，由一句一句的推移试探开始，他分明能凭借直觉知晓另一端接头的人是谁，却因先前自己所接触到的那副扑朔迷离的态度而完全不能疏忽大意。他不能刻意发出声响，他不能以言语讲解自己的处境。他不知道房间外的监视者会在何时有所疏漏，他只能安静地独自探查。渐渐地他知晓更多，譬如对方着实能在定位到这台终端的坐标后从中窃取更多资料，这部分资料会有选择性地输送到超合众国理事会进行共享，与此同时这通信渠道牢牢掌握在一方势力手里，接驳上的实际上是加密后的私人线路。通信量不会太显眼，混杂在内网来回传递的数据流里没那么容易辨识，而如若他想主动放出一些消息，仅有一人会在第一时间接触到它们。

芯片中确实记录了一台终端的信息，希兰遭遇突袭的同时内部信息库也遭受了入侵，在此之后能够绕过重重关隘寻到这里，虽然有些出人意料，但也算是情理之中。鲁路修承认自己将这种联系渠道作为后备计划考虑过，但其可能性微弱得可怜。幸好这种程度上的惊讶还能压抑下去不形于色，而窃喜与失落相交织着中和了。

好吧，他想，那么就是如此吧。如果他能借机传递更多讯息出去，还能确保自己的存在不会曝光，那么他活着就比死了有益。即使这并不是ZERO留他一命的根本原因，至少能够成为一个合理的借口。至此为止，别再想更多事了。

他该考虑的并不是死者的旧闻，而是他置身其中的这方势力。总有人尝试以掀起战争的方式终结战争，以新的秩序来取代旧的。他曾以为自己能成为锁链的最后一环，然而他终究没能算准所有变数。最大的变数将他圈禁起来，形势乍看起来恶劣得缺乏转圜余地，正因如此他才需要控制自己保持冷静。若是那时ZERO决定将他处决的话，那么穹顶基地也不过是一座稍大些的坟墓。ZERO没有那样做——ZERO开始自行决定很多事情。

他需要考虑如何去配合。他周围的变数太多，现状不可能维持太久，他不可能永远安逸地活在玻璃屋里。被彻底同化或者设法从内部撬开地基，他迟早都得选择一样，在实际经历过先前的变故之后，后一个选项也变得不是全无可能了。

一场败北能够试探出很多东西，应对的态度有些微不同，就能引入一丝扩散开来的间隙。有一些人会怪罪幸存者，因额外的幸运或是敌对的嫌疑。另一些人，比如常常驻守在他房间外的那一个，看到的东西比常人更多。不光是视野，还有更为敏锐的知觉。穹顶之下管事者的决策，集中施加于棋卒的潜在的压力，一步迈错所能导致的后果。实验体们没有被灌注忠诚，他们被灌注的是服从。一旦棋子开始质疑命令的正确性，服从的逻辑便歪曲了。

不加其它约束方式的服从——鲁路修兀自叹了口气——只会在安稳时无妨，在遭遇危机时有多么容易被引爆，恐怕有些人没有切身体会过。

“他们太自大了，为此吃了苦头。”他在夜间对着空处说，“这并不是我的过错。”

通讯器在他耳边贴了太久，他的一块皮肤有些过热。他因此而有些烦躁，虽然他明知道这不过是诸多令人忧虑的因素中无关紧要的一点。“自大？”混血男孩的声音轻轻传来。白日的监视者已经开始焦躁不安，夜晚的这一个态度反而奇妙地缓和了不少。于是鲁路修继续尝试跟他说话，有些时候这能纾解情绪。与此同时，他提醒自己，要自己的看守放下一部分戒心永远只会带来更多好处。

“轻信。盲目乐观。自以为能掌握全局。无意冒犯，你们可能在地下躲藏太久了，根本不知道该如何跟那种危险分子打交道。”他解释道，旋即不客气地发出一声嗤笑，“如果我来管事的话，在发觉围捕对象有能力抵抗而且对己方造成的伤害既成事实的时候，不管他摆出多么友好的态度，他都不可能清醒着进入穹顶之下。不仅如此，在他醒来之前就该让他失去行动力。”

他说话时尽可能维持着公正客观，而将额外的波澜压制下去。原本就是很简单的道理，毋如说ZERO被这般低估一事反而令他感到更加恼火。“牢笼还不足够吗？”夜晚的看守者轻声质疑。鲁路修将拇指压在太阳穴上，手掌搓摩着鼻梁骨舒缓情绪。

“牢笼还不够，镣铐也不够。总有人能在那种情况下翻盘的。”他低沉阐述道，“有必要的话，一根一根折断手指，或者干脆踩断一条胳膊。如果有足够沉的钝器的话，敲碎腿骨也可以作为备用选择。不要让他有机会逃跑，不要让他有机会拿枪。不要低估他的能耐，永远不要低估对手的能耐。”

他的头颅当中尖锐刺痛起来，他为自己这样进行假设感到抱歉。他对严刑兴趣缺缺甚至感到厌恶，此前也从未进行过类似的规划。这番话语并没有令他感到泄恨似的快意，反而凿击在身躯深处裂开冰冷缝隙。惯用的伎俩，挑选能够取信于人的谎言，即使那会将自己塑造成十恶不赦的模样。“我以为你，”他闭目思索时，他的看守又发了声，“在不记事的情况下不会这么残酷。”

看吧，他自嘲想着，总有人是无法一眼看破这样的谎言的。

“全世界都知道我是怎么死的。”他放下手掌，扯起一个模糊的微笑，“我看过那段录像，看过很多次了。我们都知道那个人有多危险。独自一人能够穿越皇室近卫的防线，不需要装甲骑，也不需要远远狙击，他自己就能做到。”他微笑着摇头。他以和缓动作单手抚上衣襟，指尖沿着一道沉淀在暗处的伤痕描摹。“这不叫残酷，这叫合理推断。”他这样讲，“否则你要怎么对付那样的怪物呢？”

通讯器中沉默了许久，长久到他几乎感到厌烦了，而他指腹划下的痕迹下方当真开始疼痛。如同一个烙印，纵使愈合也不会修复如初。一具活着的尸体，好过一个不会死的游魂。本来应该结束了，他想，本来你我都不用再次面对这样的抉择。他胡思乱想着，目光逐渐从空中凝聚回膝头。空白页面上光标在闪烁，他的眼皮则轻轻一跳。

“原来如此。”他的看守在这时出声，形成意味不明的慨叹，“我还以为你记起一些事来了，至少是记得自己应该有多恨他。”

他没有应答，于是对话结束了。玻璃另一侧的人也许形成了结论，也许多相信了他一分。也许。另一场对话开始了，悄无声息地跳动出文字，在他眼前拼凑成词句。「好主意。」彼端的人这样写道。鲁路修撑住前额，硬生生压抑下一丝恼意。

所以你能听见，他认识到这点。声音，对谈的言语，至少是从自己口中说出的部分。房间内的部分。你能听见，那么你能看见吗？我现在的处境，我现在的模样。他抿起嘴唇，安静而快速地在屏幕上敲打。「我已经被禁足了。」他回复道，「如果你想保证信息渠道不被切断，我总得装装样子更配合他们一点。」他本该道歉，态度更和缓些，说那些激烈言辞只是为了让人打消怀疑。然而他仍然选择了容易造成误解的说话方式。他等待着，空白处浮出回应的速度很快，干脆利落得仿佛未经犹豫。

「不用多解释。对于皇帝鲁路修来说，ZERO就是那样的存在。」那个人写给他，「这是你应该保持的态度。」

没有质问，没有责怪。平平淡淡，甚至带着劝诫意味。分明轮不到你教训我应该怎么做，鲁路修想。他的恼意落入空处，成为更为复杂的茫然失落。「按照刚刚的说法，我应该设法拆掉你的面具。」他这样输入道。如果要保持那样的态度，如果要伪装得更加像样，如果要采取他不会做的、他被不知情者认为应当去做的行动——「我应该那么做吗？」

没有后续了，至此截停了。他等待了许久，等到倦意从心底浮起涌入四肢百骸都再没有新的收获。

 

他沉入黑暗里，他听见报丧的钟声。

一下。敲击在空旷处，旷野里行走着活动的尸体。一下。尸骸们沉入土壤，沉入不见天日处，封锁进棺木中，林立起有名或无名的石碑。一下。径直撞击在棺木上方，一个死人的匣子，存放着没有朽烂的身躯。沉降着、漂浮着，无法浸入千千万万魂灵汇聚的海，也无法去往更加高阔的地方。原本应当是一次更加长久的安眠，安眠被打破了。帷幕被撕裂了，然而他还被困在黑暗深处。他以为自己还置身于匣子里，而残存的本能会促使他拍打封锁在面前的壁障。他不能这么做。他需要确保既成的事实不被毁坏。他不能发出更明确的声音。

我死了吗？他嚅嗫着，尝试审视自己。我没有死去吗？匣子消失了，或许从未存在过。一开始便是更加宽广的牢笼，看似拥有自由活动的空间，沉积下的压抑却与那般狭小的错感相差无几。永眠的安宁离去了，疼痛便归来了，凿开他的血肉，印刻在曾经撕裂他的地方。他的躯干，他的胸肋，他的皮与骨。他感到遥远的痛楚，它发生时没有多么难以忍受，它留存下来才会叫人倍感煎熬。

不，有人回答他。你确实是死者了。

不会有人惦念你的存在，也不会有人为你致哀。他们在你的坟墓前欢呼，他们歌颂行凶者的名号。你是死者了，再不能回到活人的行伍中去。这些事实你是知道的，你总会知道的。

假若你忘记了，那么就去了解。假若你不愿想起，那就重新去认知。你的名号被剥夺了，你的荣誉不堪一击。新生的世界是在你的尸骨之上建立的，你一早就被遗弃了。你无处可归，你无处可去。

你无处可去。

那回音化作锁链，捆缚在他的颈项与手脚上，叫他的身躯变得无比钝重。那回音所言的确有一部分是事实，死过一次的人本该了无牵挂，不再为过去的罪责亏欠任何人任何事。那么就以仇恨来维系吧，叫它带动凝滞的血液重新流淌，赐给死者重新开始行走的动力。因人类想要触碰光亮的本能不是那么容易消湮的，倘若既有的秩序不能容许他的存在，那就寻找一个将它推翻的契机。穹顶下的人是这样说的，再造古老的秩序，有信众与神迹在世间行走，人们会借助这力量去往更好的方向。通往上方，攀登高塔，构筑与现有的僵硬的建制全然不同的理想国。为何不加入呢？这又有什么过错呢？

我不相信那样的动机，他想。动听而冠冕堂皇，多么崇高的理由，也都不过是用以粉饰战争与利益争端的借口。他想我或许是被遗弃了，但不是全部。我或许是没有归处了，但不至于没有一个人愿意为我致哀。还有人。还有人知晓我的秘密，我的性命和我的死。有人与我订立了契约，有人与我期许了同样的愿望。

但你在哪里。他困在黑暗深处，反复思虑着毫无意义的事。你在哪里——我记得你的。我记得你的剑和你的告别，我记得你的声音。我记得你面具下的脸，我记得那张脸更年轻的模样。你在你应当在的地方。你不应当落到这样的监狱里。你不该来，你不该只身犯险。

“——你该……”

可你来了。我见到你了。他伸出手，尝试触碰近在咫尺又虚幻无比的影子。藏匿着、蛰伏着，如同一个梦魇，会在他不设防时扼紧他的咽喉。那么来吧，完成你早该完成的事。错误需要被修正，死者需要继续沉睡。来吧，选择你应当选择的。知晓秘密的人那样少，我需要有人向我确认，关于早先的决定是否需要延续，关于现下的生命，再多一个人向我确认——

“……杀了我。”

他的手掌探高了，他的肩膀仍然沉重。有外力施加在上面，锁链，寻常拘束，或者不过是有人在向下摁紧。“想起什么了吗？”有人问他。不同于先前的回音，隐隐捎带着关切与焦急，听上去更为亲近也更为年轻。

梦魇的形态涣散了，浮动在他眼前勾勒出一个轮廓。他徒劳睁大双眼，黑暗的残余影响仍在，他看不清全部事物。那影子近在眼前，俯瞰下来同他言语。你在这里，他想，瞪视着那头乱糟糟的卷发——可为什么？不该是现在，不该真正接近我。即使我寻求你了，即使我想要那么做，然而——他挣动得更加厉害，试图甩脱桎梏。冰寒感从上浇灌至下，令他的身躯愈发沉重。然而……

“喂！镇定点！”那人说，“你醒过来了。”

那声音提高了些，终究是呈出与他印象中不同的地方来了。鲁路修费劲地喘着气，花了许久才确认自己仍留在无光的室内，还留在夜晚中，背后隐约冒着冷汗。房间里另一人打亮了床头灯，昏黄光线铺开时鲁路修眯起了眼睛。影子褪去了，露出原本的样貌，比他曾认得的那人要瘦弱矮小，蓬乱的深棕头发在额前要更长些。你，他想着，发觉自己一时间没法寻回说话的声音。他拨开对方按在自己肩头的手掌，没有费多大力气。

他并不时常亲近人的看守主动进入他的房间，那么想必他浸入睡梦时事态有些脱离掌控了。过于频繁的翻覆动作，还是一些足够响亮的胡话？他感到烦闷难当，撑身坐了起来，尝试去摸备在床头柜上的小半杯清水。杯子被直接塞进他手里，做出这一举动的年轻人沉着脸，让人以为方才所听闻到的关切成分也不过是梦境遗存的错觉。

“你梦见了什么？”在他放下水杯后，菲利克斯才开口询问。鲁路修缓过气来，呼吸也平复了许多。他尝试找回声音，想要描述却又浸回到一片混沌里。他难以形容，他不能表述。即使他可以在这一刻选择坦诚，他也不知该如何去讲。

“我不知道。”他说。他瞪着前方，黑沉沉的一整片不透光的玻璃。“……我不知道。”比起梦境更像是念想，长久以来沉积在暗处，覆压作灰烬和瓦砾。没有多少切实的要素，没有多少具体的画面。他醒来后才记起更多画面，剑与血，烙下痕迹的面具，女孩的指尖触感与红色裙裾。远去了，消散了，唯独那杀人的协作者还在。重现在他面前，手里握着枪，本来能用一发子弹再度取走他的性命。这很容易，远比万众瞩目下突入重围完成一出戏剧要容易得多。不会有看客，不会有见证者，唯独关乎他们两人。他撑住前额，反复摩挲冷汗浸湿的皮肤。

“我为什么没有死在那里？”

在高台上，在血十字下。在再会之时，一枚子弹错身而过打入空处的时候。他喃喃低语，并不期许能有人给出回应。然而着实有人应了声，伴着生硬刻板的腔调。不知情者，与他的过去毫无际会交集。

“我怎么知道。”他的看守说，近乎纯黑的眼瞳闪烁了一下，看起来阴郁得吓人，“你这么想死的话，我随身带着刀。”

这副不留情面的态度令人更清醒了些。鲁路修调整了一下坐姿，伴着一丝未消的昏沉倚靠回床头。“菲利克斯。”他咕哝道。仿佛是为了向自己确认，对近旁的存在性质认知得再清晰一点。不是过去认识的任何人，不是知晓他秘密的某一个人。即使能叫人回想起一些往事，即使被给予了这样的名字。火焰与辉煌的神鸟，读音里蕴藏着那般含义，不是他会在远东识得的那一类，但多少能惦念起一些东西。

“这名字要是叫更多人听见了，也只会让他们继续笑话我。”蓄着蓬乱卷发的年轻人说着，牵起了古怪笑意。他像是不熟悉发笑的方式，难看而僵硬地裂开嘴唇缝隙。“你看，除了能打能抗，手脚麻利一点，我没什么长处。”他自述道，“在同一批次的实验品当中，我什么都不算。别人会说看啊，这就是那个不知道为什么还没死的废物，什么都干不了，除了死不掉之外也没什么值得纪念的特性了。”

他歪斜着嘴角，背过身去，留下一面坐在床沿绷得笔直的脊背。他的肩膀倒是和寻常的十七八岁的年轻人差不多宽阔，鲁路修意识到。清醒过来的房间住户感到内腑一阵紧皱，他不指望自己能真的摆脱掉时常出现的错视感。他的看守晃了晃肩头，耸起又放下，仍然只留给他一面背影。

“然后我会怎么做呢？我会揍回去。他们说的可能是真的，我也不见得有多讨厌他们。可我需要这么做，我总得做点什么。”他听见对方说，声音向上扬起，好似激动又好似质疑，“我以为你在做类似的事情。外头的人容不下你，你可以躲开，也可以捏起拳头给他们来一下。这不就是你愿意跟歌利亚合作的理由吗？”

那年轻人的手落在床沿，当真捏成了拳头。鲁路修盯着他看，他的背影与他手臂垂落的线条，他绷起的小臂，他攥起的手指。“你喝了酒精饮料？”鲁路修轻声询问道，没忍住自己的讶异，“我从没听过你一口气说这么多话。”

“没有。”他的看守生硬地回话，“只是你那副模样实在太难看了。”

被他取名的年轻人站起来，在他床沿踱步，稍长的额发落下掩住眼角轮廓，看起来阴郁且暴躁不安。鲁路修试图跟他说些什么，又感到此时作任何解释都是徒劳的。鲜少说话的人一旦开了闸门，就意味着是想倾诉而非继续聆听说教。压抑已久，无人倾听，总算寻到一个决堤的机会。这份认知令鲁路修微妙地产生了一点儿怜悯情绪，针对编号X27也针对他自己。好吧，他想。白昼还没有来临，所有能挑明不该挑明的东西都会藏在影子里。好吧。

“隔阵子就会有人消失。去到别的基地里，或者留在外面再也没能回来。我不介意，反正大部分人都对我没什么好脸色。”菲利克斯说。他说得缓慢，声音落在他踏踏移动的脚步里。“在吉摩尔，没跟我干过架的人很少。总来这边转悠的C31是一个，她不跟任何人起冲突。这边的负责人……D15虽然说话有点难听，一样不喜欢我，可最初是他提出建议让我负责夜间值班的，说反正我去哪都不受待见，不如留在一个不会碰见多少人的地方。我们没有真的揍过彼此。”他短促发笑，笑声嘶哑难听。他回过眼来，眼瞳中凝聚出暗沉空洞。

至于你，他低声说，你在玻璃里头。

像这样相见的机会很少，不会径直接触，也不会起冲突。鲁路修胃里发沉，尝试对上他的眼睛，后者却飞快地将目光撇开了。“两周前风声比你们回来得快，那时候我以为我得去寻找新差事了。”他咕哝道，勾过单指搓摸上鼻梁，“没什么奇怪的，隔阵子就会有人消失，这回轮到了我更熟悉的脸孔罢了。我没有多喜欢你们，只是……有点开始习惯了。要我去习惯另一样工作是很困难的，多半会比现在更糟。”他的眼目逐渐望远，他的神情在昏暗灯光下褪去了一重冷淡，而被阴影调和了一丝。

“你活着回来了。”他低叹道，“别的情况只会更糟。”

他没有再度坐回床铺边缘，他迈开步子走到内侧不透光的玻璃前方，兀自伫立了片刻，凝视进不可见的黑暗里。不要回答，不要给予怜悯，不要过多安慰，反正任何由别人给予的希望都是虚假的。习惯独身一人的孩子会这么想，鲁路修看得出来。不要拒绝，不要打碎幻想，不要那样做。夜晚的看守侧过身来，摆了摆手像是挥别，哼出一声鼻音，不知是否夹杂了什么道别的语句。他转向房门，他再度迈开脚步。鲁路修注视着他，终究还是开了口：

“我不恨他。”

“什么？”看守留住了步子，回过头来面露茫然。鲁路修吁了口气，将一团乱的思绪勉强理顺了些，平缓陈列而出。

“我不恨ZERO。”他自述道，“我也不憎恨外面的世界。我有理由这样做，但我选择的是‘不’。”

他眼见着那年轻人面上的茫然逐渐往惊疑不定过渡而去，他硬下心来，还是决定将事情说明白些。“歌利亚也不恨，他只想支配。我曾那样做过，所以他认为我们可以成为同类。”他继续说，“拥有情感的智慧生物总是这样，会对可能是同类的个体友善一些。这就是你开始同情我的理由，对吗？缺乏同类，无处可去，你是这样看我的。还够不上信任的边，但你开始亲近我了。”

“我没有。”菲利克斯尖声道，“你在听人说话吗？我说我没有多喜欢——”

“如果奥利弗是对的呢？”鲁路修打断了他的话语，紧盯着他的眼睛不放，“如果我背叛你们——如果我正在尝试，或者已经那样做了呢？”

“那么我会杀了你的。”他得到这样的回答。

稍一迟疑，然后干脆利落。这样的答案令他抿嘴苦笑，在对方大踏步离开这方封闭空间后疲惫地阖上眼睑。他不再感到困倦了，即使时间尚早，他完全可以倒回床上再眯两个钟头。考虑到他现在的禁足状态，再多两个钟头也不太要紧。然而他在闭目倚坐了一会儿之后重新睁眼，在暗沉灯光下寻摸到自己的终端。他在平板上书写文字，空白文档上留下一行用以倾诉的字句。

「感到熟悉吗？」他写道。他垂下肩膀发笑，甚至顾不上这样是否有些形迹可疑。没有警报，没有重新闯入这方空间的外来人。他擦拭了一下眼睛，准备删掉刚刚输入的句子。光标跳动起来，拼凑出一句简单回答：

「他可能真的会动手。」

是这样的。相似的说辞，相似的态度，相似的怒火。背叛意味着死路。他的眼前跳曜着虚幻的影子，遥远的质问和激烈言辞抵达他耳际，撞击在鼓膜上轰然作响。他在潮浪回响中低下头，写下一句反问：「你不会吗？」彼方再度沉寂了，久久没有新的回应。

所以他们之间再一次产生了矛盾，鲁路修想。他没有再度入睡，但他将灯光熄灭了。他浸入黑暗里，仰躺着令沉闷空气覆压下来，让他胸肋间的旧伤钝痛地刺穿血肉。分歧之处并不在于那个人不愿将他带离坟墓，而恰恰在于他自己知道不能这样做。他不是死于意外，他对此不感到遗憾。倘若他当真丧失了记忆，或许还会被人哄骗着诞生某些虚妄念头——但这副无害样貌既是出于伪装，歌利亚的邀请打从一开始就毫无意义。

然而如果，他安静想着，你认为我不该又一次死去的话。他想起ZERO的言语，错开的子弹轨迹。不为展示的死亡徒劳无益。你是这么认为的吗？

 

狙击手接过同伴递来的枪支，顺手拆卸掉了瞄准镜。

真是自大，他的同伴说。编号以E打头，和他不太熟悉，在搭档出行之前几乎只在食堂用餐时碰过几次面。狙击手摇了摇头，说你未免太看轻我的能力。他端平枪身，闭上左眼，睁着的眼睛里亮起一轮血芒。万事万物在他眼中变得清晰无比，从市区的高楼顶端能俯瞰向河流中央，连微风都凝聚为有形质的轨迹。他在脑海中完成测算，然后瞄向行船甲板上与人交谈的目标。

砰，他说。

沉闷枪声在下一秒响起，再下一秒他望见甲板上绽开一抹血花。精准导向，轻而易举，不会出任何差错。这是他眼睛的常规用法，也是穹顶中人希望他去强化训练的方向。用不着接近到危险范围内，在搜查范围扩大之前就已轻松脱身，自然也从不会直面死者。尸骸和血迹都是那么遥远的东西，毫无实感，如同布画上新添的一抹油彩。他从来都瞄准头颅，他从未失误过，他从来不需接近去确认对方的死。

他将枪支放下，他令Geass退去，他扭头想招呼同伴尽快离开，或许收获几句赞扬和庆贺的话语。什么也没有。他的同伴仆倒在地，身躯下方浸开一抹殷红。近在咫尺，触手可及。

然后黑暗沉降下来，击碎了整方明亮天幕，叫它四分五裂后全然坍塌，如废墟般将所有人一道困住。他听见更多枪响，砖石碎裂的钝重动静，死去的士兵匍匐在地，血渍溅上了他的衣襟。他看见折断的躯干与残碎的头颅，脑浆和脏腑的气味令他几乎当场呕吐出来。轰鸣声逼近了，离得更近了。案例里常说人在死前会回想起一些东西，足够亲近的，足够重要的。几个编号，还是几张记不清的面孔？

他可以记起一个或两个，剩余的便是满腔恐惧和憎恨了。

D15从挥散的梦魇中惊起，搓按着太阳穴令自己平缓情绪。他从自己的铺位上起身，爬下扶梯，换下睡衣，完成洗漱后便将所有异样都小心地掩藏起来了。他在其他人醒来之前就先一步离去，这些日子以来他常常这样做。他去往岗位的时间比从前更早，离开得更晚，导致他每天都能跟X27多相处一阵。他们相处时不太说话，X27很少主动跟人挑起话头，自然也不会向人求证传言中的各种细节，这让D15不由得生出些感激。轮班的节点到来后，夜晚的看守者便无声无息地离去，给他留下独处的空间。

玻璃内侧的人醒着，待在床上做拉伸运动。他安然无恙，没有遭受责罚，也没有留下任何夸张创伤。可能有一两处蹭破皮，这么些日子过去也早该好了。能活回来的怪物，C31这么评价他。D15瞥了他一眼，埋头到剧集季终集的画面上。他被结尾处歇斯底里的哭声吵得脑袋疼，刚切进片尾曲就摘下了耳机。肥皂剧并没有让他心情变好，剧情里纠结未解的部分反而让他更加沮丧了。

“你是怎么做到的？”他扣上通讯装置说。刚放下手臂坐到床尾歇气的前任皇帝抬起头来，目光笔直地冲向自己。即使明知道他什么也看不见，D15还是有些怵得慌。

“你指什么？”鲁路修说。

“不害怕死。”D15说。

他能看见的东西比常人多，对于近处事物的认知也远比常人丰富。所幸他的能力还没有激化到无法关闭的地步，否则一起祸乱能为他烙下的恐惧程度会更为严重。你看见的东西不如我多，他想，但你是当真经历过的。比谁都更接近，甚至是直接拥抱了死亡本身。就算你谎称自己不记得分毫，但那般严重的烙印是不会被抹除的。

然而鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚一如既往地维持着平静。在几乎沦为废墟的希兰时如此，在回归吉摩尔后仍然如此。他行经遍地尸骸时和他独自待在房间中时都是同一副淡然表情，仿佛旁边的人是活着或死了、身躯是否还完整都跟他毫无关联。可为什么？死过一次的人就该这样无所畏惧吗？

房间里的人笑了，深紫双眼剪起一抹嘲弄。“我不害怕？”他挑起眉梢，“我怕得要命。问问你的夜班同事，我做噩梦，我哭得像个三岁小孩。你相信吗？”

“瞎扯。”D15不客气地驳斥回去。就算不启用Geass，他也看得出这人是在调侃。鲁路修耸起肩膀，两腿岔开了些，手肘置放到膝上，面上那抹似有若无的怪笑消失了。

“一半一半。”他说，“我确实会做噩梦。”

“你会梦见你濒死时候的事吗？”

“怎么，这又是一道判断题吗？”

“我判断不了任何事。”D15说。那个具象化的概念，原本只是一件轻飘飘的事物，跳跃在他扣下的扳机上，在遥远的血花里。如今它靠近了，有了更真实的形状和色彩，声音和气味，轻轻松松便能攫住他的呼吸，随时有可能将他一道吞噬。他撑住前额，试图驱散那累积下来的窒息感。那不是他能掌控的事情，那不是不会出差错的规划。

“你梦见了什么？”房间里的囚徒说，语气里充斥着轻淡的好奇。这份好奇激怒了他，让他徒劳地狠瞪回去。

“这不是你该过问的。”

“你看见了什么？还是什么都没有？”鲁路修说。他站起身，慢慢向玻璃墙的方向走来。“你们都知道自己对歌利亚来说是什么。编号的物品，管制下的武器，被赋予人格不过是为了方便行事。而死亡恐惧的本质是威胁，你可能丧失一切，人在应对这样的威胁时会下意识回忆自己拥有过的一切。你研究了那么多案例，不该很清楚这点吗？”

“住口。”D15说。

他仰起头，而那囚徒走得更近，英俊脸孔上写满讥诮冷笑。鲁路修的目光相当温柔，这反而叫人背后发冷。“所以你当然什么都看不见。”鲁路修说，走到玻璃前方，伸手按上于他而言的坚实墙壁，“穹顶下的孩子，没有名字，也坚持自己并不需要。守着一个编号当作生存的意义，从一个任务中脱离再前往下一个，只会听命令行事，而不知道自己想要什么。你不拥有任何东西，自然也看不见不存在的事物。”

不、不是。监视者仓皇寻找着，一些完整的编号，一些更加清晰的脸孔。比狙击的掠影更多，能在脑海里留下更切实的印象。他感到恼恨，逐渐窜起蓬勃怒意。“我至少记得一件事，”他同样站起身，越过监控台对上玻璃另一侧原本望着空处的眼睛，从牙缝里挤出话语，“如果我死在那里了，也都是你的错。”

“很好。”鲁路修说，面上的讥诮突然消失了，“你还有力气讨厌我，证明你好歹有一些自己的主见。”

D15费解地望着那张脸，离得很近、足够近了，他看得出那张脸上没有书写对自己而来的愤怒。正常人理应斥责自己的无理取闹，就算无端存活是件幸运到不合常理的事，那起祸乱的根源也与他无关。D15对此心知肚明，值得拿来泄恨的地方只有他是为了陪同对方才会前往希兰这一点。并不值得怪罪，也不值得控诉。那是上头决定下来的他的职责。

上头怎么决策都不会把你我当回事，C31的说法重新浮现出来。D15困惑地瞪着面前的人，低咳着清了清嗓子。“许多人都讨厌你。”他咕哝道，“穹顶下的人，外面的人。外面的人恨你更深。”

“在哪都一样。”鲁路修说，神情中依然不见分毫恼意，“人们有力气怪罪我，把错误归结到我头上，拥有一个泄恨的渠道，相应也会拥有一点儿属于自己的指望。对他们来说，对你来说，其实都是件好事。”

他的目光平静悠远，比以往毫不留情刺痛旁人的做派更像是个上位者。有趣的是，就在这一刻，映在监视者眼中关于说谎者的认知矛盾平息了。他比此前任何一刻都更诚实，D15意识到。这是他的真实想法，一位世人公认的暴君，在不见天日的地界上坦诚自己宁愿为人所憎恨。这份认知不会是基于遗忘与一无所知，监视者的直觉强烈而分明地这样诉说着。

“你根本就记得任何事情吧？”D15说。他的态度本该更激烈些，此时他却没有任何将质疑写入报告书直接提交给歌利亚的冲动。他盯着那张脸孔，那人忽然又笑了，这回是漫不经心的调侃。

“不。刚才的一切都是我在陪你胡言乱语。你看，我并不介意偶尔这么做一次。”鲁路修半真半假地说，拍了拍玻璃墙，“其实我也没那么讨厌你，只是不跟你拌嘴的话日子实在太无聊了。”

“这话听上去像是我该说的。”D15回嘴道。皇帝摆了下手掌，背过身去，不再同他隔空对峙了。

许多事情都在悄无声息地发生改变，在暗处，在不为大众所知的地方。藉由一些寻常的日常交际而缓慢推移，在细枝末节处稍微透出端倪。譬如说，把针锋相对的态度撤除一些后，鲁路修还算是个不错的交谈对象。而D15也不再像过去那样时常动用Geass监视他，偶尔还会同他交流一下补剧感想。皇帝对于剧集和老电影的品味还算不错，横竖也是打发时间，多一个人聊聊感觉并不坏。又一周过去后监视者感到有些心虚，反省了一下自己这样做算不算是玩忽职守。

然后他察觉到变化不止发生在自己一人身上。他一如既往早起，在轮班时间到来前就抵达了岗位，夜晚的看守者不在座位上，他抬眼发觉那不合群的年轻人盘膝坐在玻璃另一侧的地板上，隐约鼓着面颊。像是在生闷气，又不真的是在生气。D15尝试监听房间里的动静，里头的人好像在为X27的发型进行争执，头发的主人不乐意叫别人来动自己的脑袋，虽然D15发自内心地觉得他是该修整一下刘海。

七点五十分，X27从地板上弹了起来，一溜跑出房门，回返到监控台前。D15挑起一侧眉毛看他，暗自嘀咕着怎么一个两个都大摇大摆地走进去说话了，这比自己还离谱。“你跟他的关系变好了？”他没按捺住好奇心。X27向上喷出口气，一绺过长的额发掀动了一下。

“我决定盯他盯得更紧些。”他这样回答道。

行吧，D15看得出来。犹犹豫豫，不完全是在说谎，也不完全是真的，大概是自己也没弄明白。看起来和我差不多。他摇了摇头，占据了唯一的座椅，打了个长长的哈欠。“他说他会做噩梦，”既然开启了谈话模式，他便顺口提起了之前遗留下来的问题，“还说你知道有这回事。”

“的确。”X27说。

D15盯着那张阴郁不讨喜的脸看了一会儿，倒不是特别难看，可那双黑黢黢的眼睛还是叫人瘆得慌。他往椅背上一靠一倒，手臂垫在脑袋后头仰起身子。“老头儿的戒心那么重，”他感慨道，“对你倒是很坦诚。”

“坦诚？”X27哼了一声，“他只是瞒不过。”

“换作是我的话，我可不会在明知道有人盯着我看整夜的情况下呼呼大睡。可是他一开始就没对你接下这桩差事有什么怨言。”D15据实说道。以他平日的观察来看，鲁路修并不是那种毫无戒心的人，然而打从一开始就没见那家伙出现过于严重的睡眠问题，起码没有过多影响到气色。他转了转眼珠，疑惑地定回到站在近旁的年轻人脸上。“难道你长得特别有眼缘吗？”

“你看谁都不顺眼的毛病该改改了。”X27硬绷绷地回答。

“哈。”D15笑了起来，“我想起来了，就为了我管你叫废物这码事，他至少跟我吵了十三回，认真到让人想拿胶带封住他的嘴。他可能是挺喜欢你的。”旁边的年轻人隐约动了动，垂下的手掌抽搐了一下，张开嘴唇好像想说些什么，不过片刻又抿紧了。“不打算揍我吗？”D15讶异道，“我以为你疯起来会揍所有人。”

“我不疯。”X27说，声音发闷。他蜷起肩膀，看上去比他实际的身高还要矮小一圈。他耳畔的通讯器已经摘下了，他踢着脚步转身。D15闭了闭眼，感到自己确实有些无理取闹了。所幸他并不是那种死不悔改的混蛋。

“我道歉。”他说。

他仰着视角向后方望去，看见那一贯独来独往的家伙回了下头，最终还是没多说什么，拖着步子慢慢走远了。他的腿好像又受了伤，不是什么新鲜事。D15将脑袋又仰后了一点儿，勉强让椅子维持在不会倒下去的角度上。“菲利克斯。”他喊道，自己也为脱口而出的称呼感到一丝惊异，“我不认为他在说实话，我坚持我的看法。”那面背影传递来一声意味不明的低哼，像是不屑也像是沮丧。D15猛一下弹身坐正，座椅的撑脚砰地砸回地面。“可是狄安娜也没说错。”他低声说，“决策是歌利亚的事，跟我们关系不大。”

歌利亚的想法总是叫人捉摸不透的。虽然方针相当明确，但是实现的过程要么颇为曲折，要么简单利落得令人惊讶。没人知道他的全部后手，也没人弄得清他的迂回谨慎和狂妄自大是否能够共存。棋卒通常不需要摸清上位者的想法，只需要忠诚执行命令即可。棋卒需要理解的只有命令本身的行使方式，甚至不需要知晓它们的全部含义。

住在玻璃另一侧的皇帝或许是他留下的后手之一，一枚压底用的王棋，有些名不副实，不知什么时候才能派上用场。然而皇帝本应是比谁都心高气傲的，如果他当真记得什么，就不会甘愿永远听命于人。皇帝应当是掌握棋局的一方，他并不是那类年纪轻轻被推上台面去的傀儡，以他的过往经历来看，更像是把别人当傀儡来摆布。D15还在观察他，少去了审视的成分，更多是出于正常的好奇心理。他在终端上点点划划，对某些东西做着记录或是批阅，不多时又沉默地将平板推到一旁，闭目静坐在床头不动了。他不加动弹的时间太长，也不像是就这样睡去了。D15用指节敲打着监控台边缘，忍不住开了口。“你在想什么？”他问道。小到自己的处境，大到当前的世界局势，值得思虑的事情应当很多，然而那人所回答的令人有些出乎意料。

“想ZERO的事。”鲁路修说，闭拢的眼睑隐约跳动了一下，“他的状态……有点奇怪。我说不上来哪里不对劲。”

“就因为他没来得及弄死你？”D15说，“那你可该好好感谢我们了，居然至今为止还没人冲你动刀。”

鲁路修扯了扯嘴角，抬手横空挥了一下。“我说这很奇怪，没说要为此感激他。”他睁开眼，“可能也没那么奇怪，如果……”

他滑下床铺，在室内踱步，从一侧转到另一侧，旋即脚跟一滑径自仰倒在铺开的被面上。他的躯干和腿脚都伸展开来，显得瘦削而修长。他枕着一条胳膊，另一只手探向空中，像是想要捕捉上方的光源一般。“ZERO不会拒绝那个机会，但面具底下的人……除非他真的觉得这不应当。”他低声咕哝，声音勉强能让监视者听到个大概，“可是跟我对话的人的立场分明就是黑色骑士团的头儿，他自己否认了别的身份。有点矛盾。”他蹙着眉头，念叨的话更像是在自言自语。D15慢慢吐出口气，决定诚实地道出自己的感想：

“我完全不明白你在说什么。”

“我也不明白，我只知道他好像不打算杀我。”鲁路修说。他重新坐起身，单手撑住前额，隐约撇开一个古怪微笑。“错过了那个机会，我就只好跟他耗得再久一些了。”


	5. Chapter 5

集会地点在星洲，东南亚的岛屿上。一次多方洽谈，会议结束后稍事放松，参与晚宴的政要不如白昼那样多。即便如此，现场的安保也相当森严，会场外甚至安置了能量防护罩来避免突然遭遇远程袭击。所幸那玩意经预警才会触发，倒不特别影响宾客陆陆续续到场或有人提前离席。

这地方外观上坚固得像座监狱，ZERO暗自评判道。他进入到厅堂里，并没有耽搁在酒水桌边，也没有在任何地方落座。里头的陈设不像监狱，也不至于过度奢华。算是能叫人放松心情的场合，而不是完全的铺张浪费。

他伫立在角落里，打发掉一部分前来搭话的人，兀自留意着在场宾客的交谈和神色。老实说他不太擅长这其中勾心斗角的门道，更不要说把每个人的脸都与名单上的资料对号入座分别评定潜在的立场和威胁性了。幸好他的感觉还算敏锐，就算只能记个大概，也不至于完全一无所获。必然有一部分人的立场是有倾斜性的，超合众国内部也不是铁板一片。然而预判这码事做起来总是相当耗费心力，他不免感到一丝厌倦，试图往敞开的落地窗方向退去、到天台上短暂地透个气。

他尽可能留意了周围人的动向，却还是在靠近登往上层的阶梯处被人撞到了身上。“抱歉。”在他来得及开口之前，对方飞快地从他身边弹开，抢先向他低头致意。一位女士，个头不高，可能是被他的视线平视高度所错过了。她穿着样式繁复的长裙，似银非金的浅色卷发光洁如缎披盖在肩后。她抬起脸来，露出一副属于年轻少女的姣好面孔。“抱歉。你好。”她又重申了一次，带着一丝羞怯半垂下眼睑，声音轻盈得像在唱歌，“我和我的同伴走失了，正在试图找他。”

“没关系，女士。”ZERO说，对于这番说辞并不抱疑心，“他长什么样？”

女孩眨了眨眼，抬起手来比划了一下。“棕色的头发，个子比我高。呃。”她稍微撅起嘴，并不叫人觉得矫揉造作，反而因长相而愈发显得甜美可爱。片刻后她不好意思地低下头，稍稍向他鞠礼。“我觉得这样的人在会场里头至少有两打，所以我还是自己去找吧。”

她提着裙子离开了，裙裾如游云一般消失在人群当中。ZERO目送她的背影消失，缓缓叹了口气，转身步至星辉铺洒的露台间，扶靠在栏杆上向外望远。

他出席这类场合向来都是如此，于他自己而言总会感到无聊。他不会摘下面具，所以他不能用餐，也不能饮酒。不会去参与大多数高谈阔论，也不会挽着谁的胳膊窃窃私语。红月卡莲在很多时候可以帮他挡掉一部分麻烦，尤其是无用攀谈的部分，那姑娘会在暗处不太客气地踩他的脚，并在事后理直气壮地向他索要更多带薪休假。这一晚她还没有出现，他只能独自转悠。

他没有在露台上待太久，避免显得过于失礼，不多时就回到会场当中。来自不列颠尼亚的宾客刚刚入场，女皇倚靠在她的专属座位上，微笑着应付围聚而来的问候。等到人群散去，ZERO才缓步走至她身边，屈膝跪地亲吻她的手背。他抬头迎上一双温柔精明的眼睛，如同盛放的紫罗兰。

“我知道你不会在这种场合喝酒，那么至少找点别的途径放松一下吧？”娜娜莉说，“跳舞不需要取下面具。”

“如果您能从轮椅上起身的话，我会很乐意递出臂弯的。”ZERO说。几年来他推脱的说辞都是这一副，道出口来自然而流畅。女皇细长的眉形稍稍蹙紧，望向他的目光捎带上了几分无奈。

“啊，你这个——”她责怪道，话到一半便打住了，旋即摇了摇头，“罢了，我猜你这次也不会听。”

他从她面前起身，简单交谈后再度撤步离去。他不在任何一个角落停留太久，也没有真正加入任何一个谈话圈。独自在一个地方站立太久会显得有些别扭，他的身边没有同伴，他的手头没有香槟。跳舞，女皇刚刚向他提到。然而他并没有一位舞伴。常人从他身边错开，他也不会去主动邀请。并不是他无法步入舞池，至少客观因素上不是。

“记得我教给你的东西吗？”有声音在他近旁说。飘飘忽忽，若有若无，没有一个确切的方位。他侧过头，皇帝的幽灵又出现了，伫立在舞池边缘，穿着死去之前的华贵礼服。幽灵向他伸出臂弯，仿佛在邀请他，让他轻而易举想起更多零碎的细节。在闲置的偏厅中，皇宫的某个角落，并未毁灭的潘德拉贡，一支不在正规宴会场合响起的优美乐曲。皇帝领着他在场地中兜转，耐心教导他踩踏到正确的节拍点上。方步，转步，斜进，斜退，骑士的披风边角在一次回转中飞扬摆开。驻步，凑前，落上嘴唇的一个嘉赏性的亲吻。消散了，停止了。幽灵站在那里，似笑非笑地望来。

“我不需要别的舞伴，可没说你也必须这样。”幽灵用他所熟悉的声音说，“否则我教给你这些是为了什么呢？”

他在面具下抿紧嘴唇，他紧咬着牙根，他想出言驳斥、又分明知道这影像这声音都不会是真的。他一早就知道了，也已然习惯了。从那个人死去的时候开始，反反复复出现在他身畔，徘徊往复不会离去。幻象，余音，唯独回荡在他脑海里，欺骗他自己的听觉和视觉。他在面具下感到轻微的气闷，想要浇些冷水在自己脸上。他正准备往相反的方向走，忽而被人挽上了臂弯，不容推拒地领进了舞场当中。

灯光变暗了，他们随着提琴和弦在舞池边缘旋转漫步。女人挽着式样精巧的发髻，仅留下两绺卷过末梢的长发从鬓角垂落。“嗨，甜心。”她低声招呼道，抬起一双明亮的金色眼睛。面具下的人登时一愣，迅速回过神来后同样压低了声音。

“你怎么——”

“你们的首席驾驶员把请柬给我了，说她实在懒得应付这种场合，如果我想来玩玩的话请自便。”C.C.说，惬意地眯眼笑了起来，“所以我就来找你啦，正好我也不太想去你家。上回我翻进去的时候满屋子烟味——你又开始抽了？”

“一周而已。这就戒了。”ZERO说。不请自来的舞伴哼了一声，几乎将脸埋到他胸口上，在他衣襟附近嗅了嗅。片刻后她的指尖贴着他的腰滑动，蹭入他外衣内侧，从兜里翻出了一粒薄荷糖。

“看出来了。”C.C.说，捻起它的包装纸将它提到了他眼前，“不介意吧？”

戒断期就是这样了，空闲时往嘴里塞点别的东西，反正以他的操劳程度来说，定期补充一些糖分也不是坏事。他的衣兜里备着些硬质糖果，薄荷糖和一些水果味的，不会那么容易因为体温而融化。C.C.撕开其中一颗的包装塑封，含进嘴里后冲他挤了挤眼睛。他们耗完了剩下的半支舞曲，悄无声息地溜回到会场边缘。她将攥在手里的一小片垃圾扔掉，而他瞪着她直到她愿意重新对上视线。

“你到底是来做什么的？”ZERO压着嗓子问她。虽说她在黑色骑士团抛头露面的时间远比她留在皇宫的时候多，事实上她留在皇宫的那阵子低调得有些过头，导致许多人压根不知道她的身份和派系问题——知情者还是存在的。她贸然露面绝不是什么明智之举。担心什么，我又死不掉，C.C.做口型说，扶着他的胳膊领着他慢慢走动。

“向你打听一些事。”她的声音很轻，他需要集中注意力才听得清楚。她轻轻皱着眉头，看起来不太开心。“顺便一说，我依然没有产生任何类似于求援信号的感应。所以对的，我现在成了一无所知的那个，只好跟你打听一下我那个倒霉契约者的消息了。别说你一无所知。”在他准备张口时，她先一步堵死了他没出口的搪塞，细高跟威胁性地点了点他的鞋尖，“我才不相信拆了一座外围基地就能让你们获取到长期稳定的情报源，里头肯定有人作底。而就你这副魂不守舍的样子来看，猜出正确答案也没那么困难。”

“……我什么样子？”ZERO说，“我好像还戴着面具吧？”

“自然。”C.C.说，“戴着面具发愣，连会场里头混进了不该来的人都没发现。”

有一刻他以为这是在说她自己，下一秒他恢复了警惕，试图扫视周围人群中有没有出现那样的存在。别费劲了，C.C.在他耳边说，领着他退回一面挂毯后方。他们撞入昏暗无人的走廊里，他回过神来，留意到他先前的舞伴不知何时拧住了另一个人的手腕。那是他先前见到过的少女，他并没有看出任何异常。她看上去安静而无害，他不由得疑惑地瞥向自己的同伴。

“什么？”那女孩说，眼睫微微抖动着，显得惊慌而错愕。C.C.吹了声口哨，松开挽住男人的右手转而撩开自己的裙摆，从侧开叉探到腿根绑带处，干脆地拔出手枪抵在了女孩的下颌上。

“别装傻，小女孩。”她眯着眼，尽管她从外貌上看起来和对方差不多大，个头也差不多高，她说话时也没人反驳一句，“没有正规登记，不管是宾客还是工作人员，死在这里都不会有人多说一句话。你是现在立刻管好你的眼睛呢，还是让我在你脑袋上开个洞？”

ZERO旁观着这一切，冷静按捺下了质疑的冲动，听到关键词提示后悚然一惊。女孩面上的惊惶消失了，盯着C.C.半晌不放，目光落点好似落在了前额方位。“你。”她慢慢说，“我知道你。”

“你当然知道。”C.C.的语气相当不客气，“不然你们那个蠢蛋头目就该给自己的脑袋来一枪了。”

女孩沉默下去，缓慢地眨了眨眼睛。从某一刻起，萦绕在她身上的某种无形的伪装散去了，某种自然而然令人信赖的气质，能让她巧妙地融入环境而不令人生疑。而ZERO终于能看清她的眼睛，右眼里一抹血光隐约闪逝而过，完全褪去后露出本来的淡蓝色彩。她的面目也清晰起来，仿佛掀去了一重轻纱，鼻梁高而挺，深邃眼廓上方平展开淡色细长的眉毛。东斯拉夫特征，像是冰天雪地里才能养育出的精致冷淡的脸孔。在他看清她样貌的时候，他脑海里某些部分也同时消隐去了。

这女孩为什么会出现在这里？他们刚才见过面吗？

“很有趣的能力，适合当探子用，当然也适合当杀手。”C.C.轻飘飘地说，松开女孩的手腕，面对着她覆上她的右眼，“让我看看……哼嗯，像是迷幻剂。接触到的人都不会怀疑你，对吗？不管你出现在哪，只要是活人把守的关隘你就能闯过。他们会放过你，甚至根本不对你起疑心。然后呢？等你离开视线范围后，或者自己解除这个小把戏，他们就会忘记关于你的事情？有趣，真的很有趣。没想到老鼠洞里能培养出这样的成品。”持印者笑了，轻而易举道破潜藏的秘密，在女孩渐渐瞪大眼睛后轻轻拍了拍她的面颊。“小心点吧，ZERO，”C.C.说，“虽然这也不是单纯提高警惕就能应付的事情。”

“你是会这么积极主动帮助我的性格吗？”ZERO说。

“谁知道呢。”C.C.耸起肩膀，“也许我近来正好有些窝火。”

假面者略一点头，算是接受了她的说法。被制住的女孩转了转眼睛，显然意识到了自己的能力对于Code持有者而言毫无作用。她并没有面露颓色，很快冷静下来，侧目瞥向了一旁站立的男人。“做个交易怎么样？”她面上绷着一抹微笑，声音隐约有些发抖。C.C.又拍了拍她的脸，在她面前凑得更近。

“嘿，亲爱的，现在有把枪抵在你的下巴上。”C.C.说，“胆量不错。”

“我知道。我也不想死。”女孩说，语气逐渐沉稳下来，“所以我才说，做个交易。我告诉你们一些事情，以此来换我的安全离开。”

她声音里的颤抖渐渐消失了，同时让人隐约感到一丝熟悉。ZERO上下打量了她一番，仔细辨别着这声音是否真的令他耳熟。“你这样的孩子我见得多了。过去就够多了，近来到处流窜的又多了不少。”C.C.继续说，“你的消息有多重要，足够抵你一条命？”

女孩又看过来一眼，让面具下的人接触到她的目光。ZERO抬起手，一言不发地指向走廊边的一扇门。门内空无一人，停放着空的手推车，旁边堆砌着一部分备用餐碟，有些拥挤，但还算有能站立的地方。三人都进入之后他将门关拢，自己看守在门缝边分神警戒。实验体女孩深吸一口气，开始了她的陈述。

“潘德拉贡的重建工程几乎已经停滞了。事实上，许多地方都是这样。”她平静道，“经费从伯利恒流出去，修复一些本该毁掉的东西。毁掉东西同样需要投入精力，对吗？尤其是大张旗鼓的那种。现前的不列颠尼亚无暇应付面子工程，即使这一场战争没有来这么快，值得操心的地方也够多了。”她寻回了一类从容做派，即使她当前还没脱离性命威胁。她以相对安宁和缓的形式说的话愈多，ZERO愈是感到耳熟。他沉下心，低声催促了一句：

“说重点。”

“上一场战争遗留下来的东西散落得到处都是。”女孩回答道，彻底将目光转向了他，“残余派没那么容易消灭干净，想必女皇本人也很清楚。给个指向吧，北太平洋以西，港口封冻的时间太长，所以里头停靠的东西不从海上走。它会往上。”

她抬起手，先是平平一举，旋即向上指去。透过封闭的暗沉空间，透过不见光的天花板，她所指的应当是天空。某些巨大的、会翱翔或会飘浮的器物，假使成为威胁，那么必然不是什么能够轻易平息的局面。总有人要负责修理废置品，而他并不知晓废置品们各自的去向。他离开不列颠尼亚已经有一阵子了，即使他和女皇的私人关系再如何良好，也不代表他能随意窥探到连她自己都可能遭遇了隐瞒的信息。

ZERO在面具下匀了口气，沉下呼吸来令自己冷静。“我要怎么判定情报的真实性？”他冷言道，“你完全可能是在放烟雾弹。”

“怎么，你不相信不经严刑拷打来的消息吗？”女孩笑了。她的嗓音轻柔，她的目光明亮而奇异。“你看，我的胸口没有炸弹，我的身上没有引爆器，我的脖子后头没有定位装置，也没有人在监听我。”她微笑着，朝向他面具的眼目里浮着诡谲色彩，“我当然可以抖露一些消息来为自己保命。”

下一秒他动了，他拔出配枪来抵在她的太阳穴上。若不是C.C.还站在她身前，他大概就直接掐上她的脖子了。女孩的肩膀轻轻一颤，没有对他的行为作出评价。失控的峰值很快过去了，片刻后假面者控制住了自己的情绪，他并没有撤回自己的手枪，而是压低声音从牙缝里挤出话语。“给你个建议，”他说，“不要贸然激怒能叫你一命呜呼的人。”

他想起来了。这副声音，说话的腔调，平淡间偶尔带上戏谑讽刺的口吻。出现在监听范围内的女孩，拥有一个编号外的名字。禁闭在房间里的皇帝会跟她交谈，相对和睦友善，容忍一部分来自她的出格言论。他盯着她的眼睛看，藏在面具下的面部肌肉抽搐了一下。“别心急。”C.C.在这时发了声，伸手把他的枪口推开了。

随后她前倾了去，枪口抬起那女孩的颌骨，前额抵上了她的前额，在那双淡似冰蓝的眼睛的愕然注视下拢住她柔软的面颊。她们间距拉近至相当暧昧的程度，稍微调整方位就能叫嘴唇碰在一块儿。那并没有发生，她们相抵的皮肤间隐约传递开一抹血光。女孩身躯一震，脚下一个踉跄，旋即被持印者一把揽住腰肢稳住重心。C.C.将她放开时，她的双眼茫然瞪大着、仿佛失去了焦距，好一会儿才缓慢地眨动了几下。持印者的金瞳转向旁侧，嘴角也一并挑起了。

“她是对外联络人之一。”C.C.宣布道，枪口下滑指向了女孩的心口，“她没有说谎。”

ZERO点了点头，重新贴回门框边缘，走廊外仍然一片寂静。编号C31的小姑娘深呼吸了三次，拍了拍自己的面颊，目光笔直地投向他。“所以你会放我离开吗？”她扬声道，即使神情中还隐约可见一抹惊惶，口吻也相当冷静克制，“还是依然打算把我抓走？我要是不能及时回去的话，他们会知道我出了事。打草惊蛇不是什么好主意，但如果放我回去的话，我可以替你们保密。”

现在他知道她为什么能和鲁路修相处得来了。思及这件事让他心绪一阵波动，拿不准是不是有一抹杀意一闪而逝。断绝掉，抹除掉，鲜活出现在他面前的、和那个人相关的事物。不能这样明确，不能这样靠近。别去渴望，别去接触。不行。联系需要维持，不是为他自己。别逃避得太过极端，别影响正确判断。不要失控。

ZERO在面具下短暂地闭紧双眼，压抑住骤然波动起来的心念。他恍惚许久才回了神，叹了口气后抬手猛地一挥。“走吧。”他说。得到这个答案后，那女孩反而面露疑惑，不安地攥紧了手指，好像并不情愿接受这个结果。

“认真的？”她质疑道，“你打算相信我的话？”

“她说你没有说谎，那我姑且相信你。”ZERO说。

他看向C.C.，后者颔首相应。她贴近他，枪口仍指在女孩的胸口上。她贴在他身前抚摸，自顾自地将手指探入他的外衣，从中摘出一粒糖果。她用牙齿撕开包装纸，单手将那颗樱桃糖塞进了女孩的嘴里。女孩没有拒绝这份馈赠，困惑地将硬糖包进嘴里吸吮。“是个小滑头。”不死者说，将糖纸卷进了手心，“她不喜欢躲在地底下的那伙人。”

“所以你情愿找借口平平安安留在地上，用情报换安全，嗯？”ZERO在面具下眯着眼，“抱歉，不行。滚回去你该在的地方，不论那是哪里。”

“我以为你会对此更好奇一点。”女孩说，声音因含着糖果而有些模糊，继而以一副天真无辜的姿态歪过脑袋，“还是说，你已经通过别的渠道弄清楚目标地点了？”

她的目光轻飘飘的，并不十分锐利，却好像切实窥探到了某处秘密般浮上隐蔽的笑意。假面者没有说话，抛转了一下依然握在手中的枪。“好吧、好吧。我会走的，立刻马上。”女孩识时务地退了半步，手掌够向被他压住的门把。她碰到他的手套，指腹轻轻贴在上头。“多一句嘴，”她轻声说，“既然我的情报比我的命还重要，肯定重要得多——那么我可以额外提一个小要求吗？”

“别得寸进尺，小姐。”他警告她，“这种场合可不讲什么等价交换原则。”

女孩的嘴角上扬了，另一只手抻开一根手指晃动着示意。“一个问题，只有一个。为了满足我私人的好奇心。”她呢喃道，仰头向他看来，话语的内容凝聚成钝重刀刃，缓慢地切割进他的胸腔，“在希兰的时候，你为什么没有杀死鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚？”

 

“狄安娜。”他望着窗外说，“她的名字。”

不请自来的女人看了他一眼，没有询问他是从何而知。他们还没来得及离开星洲，她陪他回到下榻的宾馆，电视里播放着无聊的老电影，她调到日本的电视台，滚动框显示东京刚刚迎来了一场新雪。男人将面具取下，摆放在膝头，手指沿着表面弧棱反复摩挲。“要你去威胁一个小女孩好像有点太困难了。”C.C.对他说，从窗边滑步到他的座椅跟前，“你应该为此感激我。”

“那么，谢谢。”他低声说。女人扶住他的肩，埋首在他头颅一侧亲昵挨蹭了一会儿。她将他的领巾解开，他由着她这么做。片刻后她后退着倒在他的床铺上，蹬掉了高跟鞋，手指拆卸起了自己的发髻。按理说来她应当去找递给她请柬的人，如果她真的缺乏住处，她也该挤到那个房间里去。然而她说我是ZERO的共犯，过去如此，现在也是。她说得亦真亦假，而他提不起很多心思去分辨。

所以就是这样了，反正她很容易来到谁身边，也一样容易离去。她的精神性与寻常人类不甚相同，这或许是他对她的接触不甚排斥的缘由。也可能是她同样作为一个秘密的知情者，作为难得能够坦诚分享面具下的样貌的同伴，同伴的定义值得商榷，而面具底下除了需要被埋葬的事物外其实并不剩下多少实际的东西。

他出神想着东京的初雪，回去之后也许应该打扫一下庭院。临近年末，时局不见好转，需要思虑的事还又多了不少。实验体女孩的出现又为他平添了不少顾虑，她提及的线索也是十足令人头疼的问题。最早今晚，最迟明日，他就该开始着手进行准备了。排除和锁定，探查和监测。罗斯地区的独立议程被干扰了，时下还属于不列颠尼亚的辖区，若是位于那方寒冷辖区的军事基地藏着什么祸端，走正规流程进行追查必须经过帝国内部的重重关隘。超合众国方面不能免除所有麻烦，就算他和女皇私交甚笃也是一样。他让自己的思绪锁定在这方面的正事上，却迟迟不愿起身去联络黑色骑士团方面的人员。一种古怪的怠惰感将他扣押在座椅里，叫他梳理思绪时浑浑噩噩地提不起精神。房间里的另一人在床上翻了个身，从裙摆下侧蹬出腿，解开了别枪用的束带。

“那么，你打算拿他怎么办呢？”

“抱歉，什么？”ZERO说，抬起有些发沉的眼睑去看她。

C.C.侧蜷在床上，长发松散下来，伸手玩着自己的一缕发梢。“我说鲁路修。你又一次选择信任他了。”她这样说，毫不留情地直击他最不想跟人谈论的话题，“你相信他传送给你的情报不是陷阱，当然了，想必近来黑色骑士团所有的行动都是在应验情报的真实性。你相信他不是敌人了，对吗？那么好吧，你打算怎么办？”

“我问过他要不要离开。”ZERO说，声音冷淡而空洞，“他自己拒绝了。”

绕不开这个名字的，他早该知道的。那个女人实际上的契约者，他的情报源，实时监控与窃取资料的终端的对接人，无论如何都不能完全略过不提。但不该是这样，不该以这样私人的方式来谈论。在自己摘下面具的场合，在知晓自己身份的人面前。他的胃里发紧，并不是因为过量的食物或者饮酒所致。也许正是因为什么都没有。他撇开目光，听见床上的女人轻叹了一声。“他不可能以间谍的身份在那里藏一辈子。”C.C.说，点出他应当主动去思虑的事情，“想想战争结束以后该怎么办吧，想想看吧。这一切总会结束的。要么他跟着穹顶中人一道殉葬，要么他在那之前就已经失去了利用价值。”

“所以我都说了——”

“你是那么容易听人劝告的类型吗？”C.C.撑起半身，面上写满讥笑，兼带着一点儿怜悯，“如果你真的想带他走，直接抓住人带走就行了。别跟我说什么这不符合ZERO的身份，恰恰是ZERO才是这个不讲道理先把人掠走再说的行事风格。记得他怎么出名的吗？道中劫持不列颠尼亚一等兵？你应该比谁都深有体会才是。”

假面的继任者抿起嘴唇，一时无言，对于突然被提及的遥远往事感到些许不适。他同某一些身份割裂得太久了，贸然掀起尘封记忆如同剖解陈旧疤痕，叫他一时间畏缩地稍一震颤。他很快调整情绪，垂落眼睑藏起眼中异色。“……我不会违抗他的意思。”他低声说，搪塞的成分并不占据全部。

“你已经违抗了。”C.C.并没有放过他，“他要求过你杀死他吧？”

“只有一次。”他回答她，“那一次已经完成了。”

你知道的，他闭着眼想。你分明知道的，从始至终，不需要我提醒也该记得全部。形成约定的死亡只有一次，条件是在走向终末的短暂时日里献上全部的忠诚。契约终止在那一天，那一刻，如同炽烈火焰在顷刻辉煌后燃烧殆尽，往后遗留在英雄的影子里的就只有灰烬和虚无了。已经不复存在的人该怎么承接下一次指令呢——倘若那当真是一道指令的话？但如果要这样定论，不复存在的人也不需要顺从那人不愿离走的意思。不死者低声笑了，仿佛轻而易举地看穿了他的窘境。

“你在说谎。”她告诉他，“别勉强自己了。”自相矛盾，满是疏漏，不成逻辑，尽是些不堪求证的借口。与其说是口是心非，毋如说是无法吐露真实的想法，不能或者不愿，又或者是时至如今连辨清属于个人的心念都已经变得万般困难了。

“我……不能。”ZERO说，“我不知道。”

他的指尖抵上眉心揉搓，惶然意识到她所说的大抵才是事实。她没有明确说出口的、晦涩的指控，问题出在他自己身上，他不敢也不愿主动将鲁路修带离地下囚笼。死者已然回归，具现出来的样貌对于他而言太真实了，与他在过去数年间面对虚像时反反复复告诫自己的内容完全相悖。那个人传递来的讯息，他的声音，他的言语和嘲弄，他在某个不见天日的角落生活着。他的存在本身。如同灰烬里重新燃烧起火焰，肆意吞噬掉留意到其存在的视线，滚烫烧灼着反卷回来，令人颤栗而畏惧。

光是他书写的文字和他的言谈就足够令人焦灼了，所以迄今为止，连接上的线路都没有令那台终端开启摄像头监视。倘若那东西正常运作了，传递来了一些画面，就像是在查看监视录像，或者比那更糟的东西。影像，记录下鲜活样貌的影像，反反复复在媒体平台上播送着。死者的影像。影像并不是必要的，最大的用处也不过是窥探那个人现前的面貌，一度因死亡停滞了、又在暗处悄然开始成长，不似幽灵而似长眠过的活人。

ZERO感到头疼。他不愿放任这矛盾感继续增生，而他自己的念头又固执地在同一处打转。他几乎错过了女人赤足踩踏回他面前来的微弱动静，他睁眼时恰瞥见她的脚尖点入他双足间的区域，同时她的手指托起了他的下颌。“藏起一个活人来又有多难呢？你也不是不知道你那栋屋子原本的用处。”C.C.缓声道，“时局不同了，凭你一个人没法应付所有变故。你不是能掌握棋局的那一类人，你自己也知道的。”

“你在替他开脱吗？”ZERO低哼道。女人金色的双眼忽闪着，怜悯意味更甚，通彻得令人恼火又无从辩驳。

“我在关心你。”她回答他，“承认吧，你只是还没走出来。如果不做出改变的话，也许永远都不会走出来了。还是说，那就是你的打算吗？”

他想起幽灵，此刻没有出现，但在先前、在过往的那么多时日间都徘徊着，也许在下一刻又会从阴影中凝聚出轮廓。幽灵向他微笑，轻飘飘的，宛如怜悯，宛如嘲弄。幽灵说你该从梦里醒来了。早该醒来了。我在尝试，他在暗处尖叫。我在尝试。有人打乱了一切，毁坏了他的步奏。那不是任何人的过错。

……那不是你的过错。

他咬着牙根，尝试调匀粗沉鼻息。女人在他近旁叹气，抚摸他的额角与面颊。“如果你能引领一个和平年代的话，那样的耽搁是能够被允许的吧。你不用思考太多，他也没有机会怪罪你。”她轻声说，再一次剖出他不得不去面对的事实，“时局不同了。形式上的东西不再有意义了。多看重些结果吧，你早该学会这点了。”

 

他走入那个房间时，里面没有开灯。月光自窗沿铺洒而入，显得冷清而寂静。房间里独坐着一人，坐在窗沿的扶手椅上，手掌间把玩着一样坠饰，银链细细密密地缠绕在指间。他还未开口问候，那人先一步抬起视线，面貌有一半藏匿入夜色里，但双眼分明是柔和而不失肃穆地看来了。来人以手抚心，躬身鞠礼，房间的住客却招手要他走得再近些。于是他缓步走至那人身前，单膝跪地垂落颅首。

“今日还算愉快吗，马尔蒂尼卿？”修奈泽尔说。他语气温和，似再平淡不过的亲切问候。来人垂首相应，略一抿唇，道出相对妥当的答案。

“同一位淑女跳了舞。”他说，“一切顺利。”

他不能道出很多事实，并不是出于对修奈泽尔的不信任，而恰恰是出于对方本人的要求。有的人需要留在女皇的眼皮底下，一举一动都遭受监视，于是知情权便被割裂了，对他而言反而是件好事。卡诺恩·马尔蒂尼被交付了充分信任，他不能辜负这份心意。只要通报结果，只要让对方稍稍得知事情的进展，这样就足够了。

“那很好。”修奈泽尔说，“你不能在不列颠尼亚本土境内停留太久，也只有在这样的场合才能够放松玩乐了。”

男人的手指凑到他耳际，轻轻拢过他有些散乱的发鬓。那条颈链还缠在男人指间，宝石吊坠滑凉地挨蹭过他的面颊。那触感令人颤栗不已，令人遏制不住地抬起头来，将目光投放向名义上的下令者。帝国的宰相，皇帝的傀儡，平平安安地守在皇座侧畔。昔日的派系未能得以保全，昔日的副官被流放至海外限制入境，长居在东欧的荒原上，一年到头难得在伯利恒停留几日。“我对此没有更多不满，”卡诺恩低声应答，“只除了不能时常陪伴在您身畔的部分。”他谨慎挑选着言辞，压抑住内心失落。修奈泽尔的覆着手套的尾指蹭过他的耳廓，隐约渡来一丝滚烫热度。

“是啊、是啊。反正再如何感到不满，也不能在明面上抗争。”宰相说，“你是个聪明人，你知道自己在做什么。”

他的手套面料拂过昔日副官的颧骨与面颊，令后者沉默着，无言地聆听他的话语。他的话语中不会包含多少重要内容，总是如此，充其量是模糊地指出一个方向，再多提些警示。警示的内容也无非是那些，留神别触犯当权者的神经，动作不宜过大，当心黑色骑士团的动向，当心ZERO——那个人已经有所察觉了，必然是这样的。先前蛮不讲理的渗入与爆破便是极好的明证，这一位ZERO的行事风格有一部分继承了过去那一阶段的风范，同时也不乏自作主张的个人手段。他们之间博弈的次数并不多，他不能像过去那样推断入局者的步法。所以要格外警惕，虽说这位ZERO同样处处受制，但没人能保证他不会突然杀出个意外之喜。

然后从某一刻起，宰相沉默了，收手回到膝上，将精巧切割过的宝石吊坠拢入指间。来人认得这枚藏品，月光下它的色泽比平日更深邃，依然散出柔和的紫罗兰色光彩，如幽谷般夺人心魄。宰相在指间把玩它，磨蹭嵌托它的精美底盘。他侧往月光照耀的方向，目光变得空旷悠远，虹膜周围隐约浮着诅咒般的血色。

“卡诺恩。”他说，“我不记得他给我的命令。”

“您是知道的。”他从前的副官说。

单膝跪地的人抬手仰望他，望着他并无异常的稳重样貌，他嘴角撇开的自嘲微笑。“我是知道的。我猜得出来。”他轻声说，“假使你在这里告诉我了，等到你转身离开之后，我也就又一次遗忘了。我见到或者不见到那张面具，我直面或避开他，最后都是一样的结果。”

听命于某个人，覆盖假面者，比之一个活人更接近于抽象化的名号。纵使察觉到了逻辑上的矛盾，却也不得直接违抗命令。他察觉到了，卡诺恩知道，他尝试过了，每一次尝试都会换来同样的结果。结果是他就留在女皇身边，哪儿也不会去，哪儿也去不了。如同被缚上枷锁，困在笼中，而镣铐的锁匙即使落在他手中，他也无法反手撬开牢固的约制。

“我没办法摆脱这个。”修奈泽尔说，终究是下了定论。

这是他头一次明确谈及此事，大抵也是最后一次了。如同最末的宣判，来得从容而平静。他的肩头短暂地塌下，似被顽疾侵吞了精神，显得软弱无力；下一刻他从座椅中站起来了，仰首步至正窗前的区域，叫月色映亮了面容。

“你知道骑士为什么会杀死自己的主君吗？”他轻声说着，沙哑地发笑，“古往今来都有那样的故事。一部分是出于恩仇，一部分是出于叛逆。为了名誉或地位，为了利益或正义，为了离经叛道的爱情。总有一些事物能够取代忠诚缔结的契约，或者将它扭转成另外的模样。于是明面上的故事就这样形成了，总是关于憎恨和血腥，至少人们以为如此。”

他的话题听似突兀而不祥，卡诺恩却不感到意外。如同终于下定决心，慨叹的言语中坠着沉甸甸的分量，晦涩地指出一条道路。通往过去，映照出一些死者旧闻，叫它们的意义变得强烈而鲜明。卡诺恩仰头望着那人侧颜，扶着膝盖慢慢直立起来。修奈泽尔忽一回首，平直地对上他的眼目。

“你是在遵照我的命令。”修奈泽尔说。

“我是。”卡诺恩回答。

“遵照我的命令，保全自己。只做自己力所能及的事。”

“我是。”

“记得我们曾拥有过的东西。”修奈泽尔说，形似低沉喟叹，“我曾经是主导棋局的人。”卡诺恩在身侧攥起手指，胸腔中隐约翻涌的涛浪成为悲哀与愤懑。

“我记得。”他说。

他记得过去的岁月，他们曾是半方世界的主导者。一度以大义为旗帜，在令其灰飞烟灭后也未陷入完全的劣势。他们伫立于天空，俯瞰下方的群人如蝼蚁。翱翔的岁月结束了，棋局倾覆了，胜者在任何人能够做出抗争之前先一步离去，于是败局成为永恒的败局。

落败的一方在夜色里相谈，交换裹杂着激烈事物与安宁的眼神。帝国的宰相微笑着，抬手比划向自己的心口。“有人告诉我，有枪口抵在我身上。他没在说谎。”他这样说，“只有一点错了，那不是为了打碎我的心脏而存在的，而是为了警告我‘别去到那一步’。”他摊开手臂，又将宝石握入掌心。他拢着手指，微微攥紧了，叫打磨雕刻出的棱角嵌在指缝里头。“别做出格的事，别让他抓住把柄。死亡的意义在于警示，而不在于用它达成什么目的。以此作为要挟，确保我听话地活着才是目的所在。”他这样说着，笑叹着，唯独在此时透出一星半点悲哀。

“这就是落败者的下场啊。”

那点悲哀很快化散了，在慨叹去到尽头后沉寂下去。宰相的面上回归了安宁，月光将冰冷灰白涂抹到他的形廓上。卡诺恩凝望着他，远远僭越了寻常臣下的层级，将他的疲惫、厌倦与奇异从容都深深铭刻入记忆里，珍重地贮存起来。聆听吧、聆听吧，不要打断，不要提出质疑。这样的机会再难能寻见了，每一句言语都在抽离仅剩不多的时间，每一秒注视都在贪恋现前的鲜活姿态。男人向他微笑，声音愈发温柔和缓了。

“你知道骑士为什么会杀死自己的主君吗？”修奈泽尔说，背过双手，将所有细微动作都掩入暗处，“有人认为‘是时候了’，目的已经达成了，舞台已经搭建完毕了，活得再长久些也毫无意义。于是上位者下达最后一道指令，放手他所铸造完毕的、又正在脱离他的掌控的世界，并不是怯懦了，而是要将主导死亡的权利都一并握在自己手里。”他又望向窗外，目光悠远，越过窗景窥视遥远往昔，抵达棋局翻覆的那一刻。他的喉间滚动出轻微震颤，低哑而模糊。那笑声没有迅速打住，一丝一丝渗入他的言语，反叫他的声音显得愈发萧索。

“多愚蠢啊。”他喟叹道，“直到我最大的对手离开人世之后，我才真正看破他的一部分想法。”

 

“‘我没有必要听从他，也没有必要去违抗。’”女孩转述道，旋即轻快地一摆头，“我听不懂你们的暗话。”

她从地表归来，一如既往完成了自己的任务，直接汇报给一号基地、给窝在阿勒夫的头目，而不向旁人过多透露细节。可随后她就来到皇帝的居处，用述职为由打发走了白日的看守，再向玻璃屋的囚徒抛来更多她并未汇报的部分。她的态度让人捉摸不透，她自称并不介意偶尔当一回传话筒、也不介意给他带来一些地表发生的故事，她觉得事到如今奥利弗也不是很介意了，但这点最好让他看守的人自己去确认。鲁路修警惕地瞧望着她，听得她用相当镇静的口吻说完她愿意透露的部分，任务中出现的一个小小的意外。她说自己得以脱逃是供出了一些情报，她这样说时面上毫无愧色。一个潜在的背叛者，如今他得以确认这点，但她未必是能够达成协作或加以利用的那种类型。她总是在为自己做打算。

“这就是全部了？”他问她。女孩耸起肩膀，淡色眼睛里闪过一抹狡黠。

“不是。但剩下的部分我也不打算直接告诉你。”狄安娜说，冲他挑起眉毛，“你的脑子那么好使，猜猜看啊。”

“你是要我琢磨ZERO的心思吗？”

“没错。”女孩掸了掸指尖，拖长了腔调，“不知道为什么，我觉得他好像认识你很久了，肯定不止见面一次刺杀这么简单。虽然我想向你求证你对他是不是也一样，不过既然你自称还在失忆中——”

她顿住了，恰在一个意味深长的节点上。鲁路修同她对望了片刻，退步坐回床沿，没有肯定或否定她潜在的指控。“既然你能听出这重意思，”他寻思道，“他是托你捎了句问候吗？”

“没有。”

“确认了你的猜测，说我活着更有用？”

“也没有。虽然我很想问他这个来着，不过说好了只有一个问题。”

“说他本人不希望我再死一次？”他揉按在一侧眉梢上，“还是说了些别的关于希望的话题？”

“很接近了。”狄安娜说。她低下头，眼睛里掠过一丝矜持的好奇。“他说，他不知道你如今的愿望是什么。”

鲁路修咀嚼着这个答案，不多时兀自苦笑起来。“我能期许什么？”他小声嘀咕道，“为我自己吗？”居留在这样的牢笼中，谨慎地不能暴露自己的存在，不能拆破自己的谎言，不能让世界局势再经历一次地震。他能期许什么呢？他甚至不愿去期许真实的阳光。女孩向他摇头，小跳着从他面前离开，甩给他一面背影。

“那就不是我能关心得到的事了。”

她离开后他独坐了很久，试图捋清搅成一团乱麻的思路。他尝试通过终端书写文字求证一些事情，再三抛出疑问，连续三天都没有任何回应，这是此前从未出现过的意外情况。狄安娜透出的消息可能相当重要，足够让远距离监控他的那一位忙碌到脚不沾地。她若是肯对自己讲得更清楚些就好了，鲁路修这么想着，更加仔细地思辨起了她潜在的立场。歌利亚没有发来新的连讯，外头的局势可能处于相对安稳的时期，这反而叫人感到不安。

状况不对劲。不止是骤然到来的平稳，还有更多令人在意的细枝末节。来自ZERO的回应消失了，虽说这是他不该贸然期许的东西，但他还是免不得有些失落。多日的无所事事令他开始疑神疑鬼，担忧着一些本不该轮到他来担忧的问题。譬如说连日来ZERO的忙碌是否意味着另一次脱离他预料的危险动作，这一次会不会导致什么严重后果。譬如说不列颠尼亚的内政形势究竟如何，当权者能否压制下潜在的动乱。再然后他开始想念娜娜莉，他放任自己沉浸在这思念里。好在他当真去到了一种无所事事的地步，长久地仰躺在床铺上发愣也不会引来监视者的怀疑。

他动用几乎全部的心绪去想念他的血亲，他想知道她是否能应对往后的一切。她本不该是应对战争的人选，现实却是她一次次直面了严苛挑战，于他理解的以及于他所不容的。倘若背叛发生在她的眼皮底下，她该如何应对呢？倘若他留给她的用以掌控帝国的手段不再安分了，她能摆平这严峻局面吗？她没有参与过那些博弈，这也是令他放心不下的地方。他在漫长昼日间忧虑地想念她，尝试拟定一些永远不能送出的建议。

“永远”不是严格的说法，或许该取决于他与外界这不稳定的通信渠道何时能恢复，或许他不需要完全依托于这渠道。他在晨时与昏昏欲睡时才允许自己去想到ZERO，想回关于那个人的更多事情。状况不对劲，他过去认得的那一人同他差不多自作主张，执拗地认定一条道路便不再听从劝告，向上攀爬的过程甚至有些不择手段，直至碰撞到头破血流才勉强学会妥协。不是像这样，犹疑地不愿下定一个结论，反而小心翼翼地来寻求自己的愿望。不该这样的，鲁路修想。事到如今，你是众人公认的希望的化身，而我才是个不该拥有更多期望的死者。

他想着他们短暂的会面，他提及一个名字时那人淡漠的回应，他仅有半梦半醒间的短暂时刻去加以回想，而反复重温只会令他毫无意义地加重思虑。他感到困惑，也为此忧愁。事情的发展方向同他过去所期许的不完全一致，在这一方面也是如此。

狄安娜来了又走，他原本的看守也是一样。隔着玻璃同他对谈，或干脆走进他的可视范围内直面他。奥利弗没有完全放下戒备，他只是看淡了一些事情，用于扭转局面的决定性的契机还没有出现。而另一人，那活在夜晚的年轻人出现在他视野范围内的次数愈多，愈是叫他在汲取些微安慰之余积淀下更多复杂情绪。

他仍然会做梦，他梦见夕阳下孤独顿坐的男孩。行车载着他和年幼的女孩一同远去，而他的友人被抛在原地。需要记挂的事那么多，需要他本人去知悉、去面对的事那样多，首相的独子是不能轻易摆脱困局的，一早就已经注定了。总是如此，一些人的死将另一些人扣押在困境里，由着身份的束缚而无法去到别处。男孩长大了，他们都长大了。如果是某一些分别是命中注定的事情。

夜晚的看守者再度走进他的房间时，鲁路修还在翻书。他拂动着纸页，半晌一个字也没读进去。他熟知这样的循序渐进，从某一个交谈的节点开始慢慢与人相识，渐次拉近些间距，直至他们能交谈更多。缺乏同龄友人的孩子，难以判定其靠近的步奏算是莽撞还是畏缩，难得拥有能够珍重的事物与人，一旦失去便会留下难以愈合的长久伤痛。他见过的，他知道的，他又想起某一次相会时假面者传递来的话语，僵硬、刻板而冷淡。像是拼命将自己防护起来了，像是再无法显出更为自然亲和的态度。他的看守走到他近旁，轻声同他讲话，抱怨从未得到改善的糟烂伙食，抱怨突然发了脾气的管事。鲁路修随声附和一些话题，每一句平淡到轻松随意的话语都让他加重一分不安。他搁置了一阵对某个人的探究思绪，这并不能解决全部问题。搁置意味着躲避，意味着他总会因由某个契机面对上累积起来的一切矛盾。没有关系，那年轻人说，没有关系——只要你留在这里，倒也不用过多担心自身的安危问题。

想要攻打至三大主基地来，以外界现状暂且还做不到，而即使超合众国规整了各方势力，主基地级别的防卫系统也不如外围基地那样容易攻破。这并不是一句多么出格的话，更像是在尝试对他进行安慰。所以自己连日来的焦躁不安多多少少也被人看在了眼里，鲁路修意识到这点。方式有些笨拙，但大致是出于好意。

“菲利克斯。”他思索了片刻，还是决定指出一些事情，“我觉得你有必要去学着接触些别的东西，也许别的人。”

他的口吻还算轻松平淡，倒是对方的回应有些过于迅猛了。“对不起，什么？”年轻人说，声音比先前要尖细些。他原本盘膝坐在地板上，这会儿抬头向上瞥来，黑黢黢的眼睛令人有些瘆得慌。鲁路修清了清嗓子，暗自希望话题能够平稳过渡。

“我不会永远留在这里，我是说这个房间。”他耐心解释道，尽可能让自己表现得客观公正，“如果歌利亚对我信任更多，我就不需要活在全天候的监视下。如果歌利亚判定我失去利用价值，我也不需要耗费监控资源。这是很明白的事情，但我觉得有必要对你强调一遍。”

“为什么突然说这些？”菲利克斯扬起眉毛，抬至过长的额发遮掩下几乎看不见了。他的眼目晦暗，在灯光映照下毫无光彩。他的反应有些不同寻常，但还算是在意料之内。敏感多疑的孩子确实会这样。

“我觉得有必要说。”鲁路修告诉他，“你需要听。你需要知道这点。”

“我知道。”菲利克斯说，顿了一顿，侧过脸避开了视线。他的嘴唇稍一哆嗦，鲁路修看得很清楚。他再开口时声音更尖细了几分。“所以，你打算离开了吗？”

“什么？”鲁路修苦笑了一声，“我没法出去的，你知道的。”

他想开口安抚一下对方的情绪，然而那年轻人已经耸起肩背，侧身抱过膝头，颅首向下埋去，如蜷入蜗壳般将自己缩了起来。“你打算离开了。你总有办法离开的。”他轻声说，“去到希兰，或者去到别的任何地方。所以你才会让我去适应别的工作吧？这份工作不会再继续了。”他呛笑了一声，神经质地甩了甩脑袋。他将颅首低埋下去时唯露出杂乱的棕褐卷发，令鲁路修心口一紧。“那么，什么时候？”他轻声发问，“需要现在就把我踢出去吗？还是等别人来撵我滚回更烂的角落里去？”

“冷静点。”鲁路修说，刻意将字音咬重，“我没有要抛下你的意思。”

他将书本抛到一边，因这对话的进展方向而烦扰不已。他陷入苦恼时菲利克斯蓦然从地面上弹起身来，脚下踩得不很稳当，瞪向他时还歪斜着肩膀。“抛下我？你以为你是谁？”那作为看守的年轻人尖利刺耳地笑了一声，“一个囚犯，一个地位稍微高点的混球，以为自己可以因为这样就可怜我？跟我一样用不了Geass，跟我一样去不到地面上，什么也不知道，什么也不记得。不会有人关心，不会有人在意。就是这样了，你过去的地位早就作废了，你现在不比任何人高贵，你这个自大的、自私的——你——”

他捏起拳头，他走近床沿。他到近处时鲁路修看清他的表情，额发下黢黑的眼目如被搅动的、翻涌起涛浪的深潭。他薄而发白的嘴唇哆嗦着，被盛怒掀动，又被更多东西所闭锁。更多的、更为青涩的情感，青涩到近乎脆弱，稍一挑拨便震荡起来，形成动摇崩坏的格局。他垂下肩膀，连着冠首一并低下了。他的肩膀抖动着，压抑下含混的似哭似笑的声息。

“——给了我名字。”

“是的。”鲁路修说，坐在原处，在膝头拢起双手，“你是独立的，我想让你明白这点。那么就从一个名字开始。”

他想让自己表现得镇定而真诚，但对方好似并不买账。菲利克斯松开手指，掩住额际与眼目揉搓了一番。“愚蠢。”他低声嘲弄道，“这样说来，打从一开始你就准备好了要放手吧，皇帝陛下。这里的人对你来说并不重要，他们都是，我也一样。”

“你很重要。”鲁路修说，“你们都是。”

“我不重要。”对方回答，“从来不是。”

鲁路修对这样的固执态度感到有些没辙了，刚刚窜起一丝恼意，便被更多、更激烈的指责所打断。“你能透过我想起谁吧？是过去你认识的人吧？”菲利克斯说。鲁路修怔住了，对上那双从遮掩中重新露出的深色眼瞳。没有同伴的孩子，敏感而多疑，比过去他所知晓的那一个程度更甚。“不会有别的理由的。不会有人愿意施舍我更多东西，单独是给我。怎么可能呢？”他撇着嘴角，笑容僵硬而难看，“所以，你是忘记了，还是抛弃了？从过去到现在都是一样吧？”

“我并没有——”

“那个人也是一样吗？反正都是类似的下场吧？”年轻人逼得更近了，到了他身畔。像是踩踏着火焰，自足跟开始燃烧、燃烧，叫怒火焚烧血肉侵吞身躯，聚拢成滚烫到令人生畏的激烈迸发。“你给过他一个梦吗？”他说，“你将它打碎了吗？”鲁路修握紧手掌，惊觉自己的指尖正在发颤。

“我没有。”他说。菲利克斯摇了头，一次又一次摇晃着。不是这样。不要否认。黢黑的眼睛里翻卷着涛浪，降下了骤雨，在燃烧间坠入冰冷。

“还是一样的。”编号者说，“被你抛下的人，被你遗忘的人。从来都是一样的。”

“他很重要。”

“……他不重要。”

“他很重要。”鲁路修低吼道，指尖的颤抖循着手臂攀爬而上，传至胸腔，裹入声音，“我是——爱着——”

他哽住了，而另一人开始大笑。笑声往高处拔去，尖锐到近似凄厉，骤然跌落后从中撕扯出咆哮。“根本！从来都！毫无意义！”编号者向他喊叫，“反正你会把人抛下吧？反正你不在乎任何人的感受吧？！你这个骗子！！！”

他的肩头一痛，撞击的力道令他不受控地后仰了身子，在栽倒之前他紧急用双手撑稳，随后才认清形势。穹顶下的孩子，留在夜里的看守，脸上并写着冰冷与烈火，还有年轻的、生动的凶性。天真而蛮横，如同幼小的兽类，迸发怒火后便使用了原始的抗争方式，像是爪与齿。他被咬痛了，进攻者的牙齿隔着衣物凶狠地在他肩臂上连片撕扯着，力道之大必然会留下淤血。他感到烦躁，他的耐性也在几经考验后绷至临界点了。他的胸腔中沉积着更多东西，但他无暇去细思。他拧过身子，猛一蹬动腿脚，连日来积攒下的气恼怨愤一次性迸发出来。年轻人挨了一记踢，并不很结实的身躯笔直向后撞击到墙壁上，砰地一声闷响后缓慢地滑坐下去，蜷缩着不再动弹了。

他还喘着气，气息并不稳定。他的肩膀抖动着，低垂着头颅，长而蓬乱的额发遮挡住面容，掩起了他的神情。鲁路修站起身，以为自己会厉声斥责一番，以为自己会回以同样激烈的言辞。如果他还在这个年纪的话，或许是会的。这样的年纪，冲动都流于表面，不愿去聆听理解，于是误会便一重又一重地埋下。他感到悲哀，裹带着遥远的怀缅。他走至对方身前，低头俯视下去，如同审视往昔，又进一步与那区别开来，形成新的喟叹。

“你只不过在自作主张地愤怒罢了。”他说。瘫坐在地的年轻人歪过脑袋，溢出微弱声息。

“自作主张……？”

“你不是他，也不需要明白他的感受。”鲁路修说。那是不可能实现的，也是不公平的。一早就过去了，一早就结束了。既成定论的结果不在眼下，在镌刻的石碑上，在毁坏的棺木中，是无法被弥补的。“是啊，你是不会——”

他顿住了，因为意料之外的情况，因为这一幕恍然间令他感到更为可笑也更为难过。年轻人站了起来，手中持着短刀，刀尖锐利地抵上他的胸膛。他熟知这样的愤怒，将人踩踏在地或是扼紧咽喉，或者始于一把枪，始于枪口朝向自己的那一刻。所有的愤怒在最后化归于一柄利剑，而那时愤怒已然平息了，唯独留下一片寂静。他垂着头，看向肩臂都几乎抵在自己怀中、刀尖逼向自己心口的年轻人，他看见火焰，火焰连他的身躯一道灼烧了，将沉淀在肌腠与血液中的疼痛唤醒了。

是发火了，确实是在发火了。他感到熟悉，他读到更多。除此之外还有什么呢？是惧怕吗，还是微弱的、不能明说的哀求？他站立着，他发觉自己在笑。“真的感到愤怒的话，就杀死我吧。”他平静道，“你看，刀尖再向里一点，就可以刺进去了。”

年轻人颤抖起来，短刀当真往里推进了一分。刺破白衣的表层，扎入肌腠之间，冰冷地切入一些实感。锋刃至此顿住不前了，而持刀者颤抖得更加厉害。那微弱的疼痛感自胸口蔓延开来，刺痛了藏匿在胸肋间的旧伤。刺痛着、刺痛着，将血肉剖开，将生命吞噬，让所有的谎言都归于虚无。不是为了某一个人，从来不是为了他自己。

“动手啊！”他厉声道，“不是说了一旦背叛就会杀死我吗？那么就履行你所说过的话！”

他站立着，几乎被那虚幻陈旧的疼痛所控制了。他等待着，等待着事情出现转机。不是说这真的会发生，这不会发生。他知道的，他一早就知道的。持刀者踉跄着退步，刀刃从他胸前退开，一粒血珠浸润了金属尖端，一抹殷红沾染在衣衫表层的破损处。只此为止。没有下一步了，不会再更进一步了。短刀掉落在地，而那头发蓬乱的年轻人惶然瞪大双眼，发抖的双手抱住了头颅。

所以就是这样了，鲁路修想。终究是没法杀死我的。

因为是珍重着的，他暗自叹息道。因为是这样，哪怕程度再如何微弱，哪怕时日尚短、还不足以加深到刻骨铭心的地步。因为能够拥有的温暖回忆着实不多，弥足珍贵的也仅关于寥寥数人。如果相处得更久，如果能更亲近些、依存的程度也更深——那么一早就注定了吧，因此是无法出于自己的意愿而杀死我的。若不是再无其它选择，若不是最佳途径指向了死路，应当是永远无法付诸实践的。眼前的人双膝一软，跪倒在地，蜷缩着肩膀发抖。他开始哭泣，口中溢出断断续续的呜咽，如同杀人者直面罪行，或不过是泄去一时的怒火后被绝望潮浪吞没。

“对、对不起，”年轻人呜咽着，反反复复地道歉，“对不起，对不起，对不起……对不起……我、只是……”他的身躯摇晃着，无法回归平静。鲁路修沉默半晌，缓慢地蹲下身，将手掌覆压在他的头发上。

他看见往昔，他看见当下。他看见的远比他现前所见的更多。他听见哭声，撕心裂肺地在他身畔响彻，或是压抑在面具下方、仅能从言语中寻得一丝半点哽咽的成分。是在向我寻求，是拥有那样的愿望。他想起女孩捎来的话语，一句未成的疑问，关于自己的心念。

我的愿望，他想，始终是在回应别人的愿望啊。

能够活下去，不需要躲藏在黑暗里。能够站到明处，能够去到光亮的地方。即使是在自作主张地替人考虑，也并非为我自己。如果这就是旁人所需要的，如果我的存在本身就能改变什么。他搂住年轻人颤抖不止的肩背，尝试以拥抱和体温来抚平对方的情绪。没事的，已经没事了。我还活着，我是活着的。他看向对方的背后，他在空处看见一个影子。他所留下的，他所见过的。他知道那影子所遮蔽起来的本来的面貌。

如果说你，是在索求我的话。

影子不会道出那样的愿望，好像什么也不剩了，什么也留不下了。不会听从，也不会违抗。然而还是会前来，接近到他身边，同他交谈，给他留下只言片语。压抑着理应不复存在的情感，压抑着原本声音。那仍然是你啊，枢木朱雀——

你也一定是，拥有“想要留住我”这样的愿望吧。


	6. Chapter 6

男人修长的手指从他后脑掠过，顺起一叠洗净又烘干的卷发。他听见剪刀嚓嚓快速沿轨迹行经的动静，指缝放松后那一叠蓬松发梢就轻便了些。这过程循序渐进，一层一层顺次进行，叫他长期以来都是草草打理蓬乱无比的发型逐渐变得清爽利落。替他修整的男人提醒了一声，他便闭上眼睛，感到那人的手指拢到他眼前，拨起他过长的额发。

皇帝死去的时候还很年轻，维持着死者身份沉睡了一年半载，纵使被唤醒后不见恢复契约力量，但也着实不见额外的印记。他按照常人的步奏继续成长，时至如今仍然年轻得过分，真要论精神活跃的长度，未见得比看守他的人年长多少，甚至是否更为年长都还存疑。然而死过一次的人大抵还是苍老得更快，或说比许多老者都更先窥破死亡的奥秘。所以鲁路修自然而然摆出一副年长之人的引导姿态，长期以来以编号为名的实验体也听之任之。他以为那人望着自己时是能够看见遥远往昔的，过于遥远，带着一抹悲哀怜悯。

前额头发修剪完毕后，鲁路修替他拨掉碎屑，手指又拢回他的眼睑上。年轻的实验体微微后仰着头颅，眼睑在那人的手指缝隙里颤动。他隐约听见叹息，一些低微的、难以辨识的呓语。近来鲁路修常常出神，许多时候都显得心不在焉，好在他没有很多实质性的活儿，分神也不太要紧。他所披露的信息里暗示了他确实不像先前表现出来的那样一无所知，那么对于一位了解自己生前全部经历以及被刺身亡真相的皇帝而言，值得思虑的事情就很多了。那些事情对于穹顶下的孩子来说没多大实感，多数时他只会安安静静聆听，偶尔因兴趣使然抛出一两个问题。鲁路修的态度很和缓，每次都会迅速回过神来，轻声同他讲述一些事情。

“……‘愿望’吗，那家伙是这么说的。”鲁路修的声音稍稍大了些，眼睑被拢住的年轻人得以隐约辨识出词句，“如果是这样，想要确保你活着也算是我个人的愿望吗……？”

“你在说什么？”菲利克斯问。他眼前搭拢的手指挪开了，抽走掖在他颈间的毛巾，然后从他肩头解开在预备换洗前拿来隔离碎发的白色外衣。披挂在他肩上的衣服有点松垮，也过长了，先前鲁路修也抱怨过他的体格有些瘦弱。就此他抗议了一番自己的力气并不小，充其量是发育滞后的问题。精神状态也很重要，鲁路修是这么说的。你能活得稍微安心点的话，对外在的表现也有影响。

“没——嗯，在说你罢了。”鲁路修说，拍拍他的肩膀算是完成了整道修整工序。菲利克斯从地上跳起来，望见对方从床沿起身，大步跨去房间另一侧寻找起了清扫用具。不多时鲁路修拿着笤帚走回来，在他退开后从地面扫走了散碎的卷发。“虽然我算不上是保护者，好歹也是在自不量力地尝试多教养你一番。”鲁路修说，“那么如果比被教养的一方还先死掉的话，就角色而言也很不够格吧？”

菲利克斯正跨到淋浴间前方的面台前，从镜中端详自己被修剪得短而齐整的头发，暗自感到满意之余有些开心，闻言而回过头去。“你当我是狗吗？”

“……你给我回去多读几本书，或者找奥利弗了解一下他的学习案例。”鲁路修说，一脸忧虑地向他望来，“你是不是闷太久了？能正常理解外界民众说话的逻辑吗？”

菲利克斯转了转眼睛，慢慢踱步回对方身边。“没什么不好。”他蹲坐回清扫干净的地面，倚着床沿仰起头来，小声跟对方讲述，“我是说，流浪狗挺讨厌的。会跟人抢食物，还会把人抓伤。有的会咬死人，把人拖走啃掉尸体。有主人的狗没什么不好，住的地方比漏水的破棚子和地窖都干净。会得到陪伴，会得到喂养，也会得到夸奖。”他讲得专注而认真，他望见鲁路修怔了神，片刻后那人弯下腰来，手掌覆在他头发上轻轻揉搓了几下。

“穹顶下没有夸奖。”他告诉鲁路修，听见对方在自己的言语中叹气，“歌利亚需要的东西可能连狗都不是。”

他在对方准备入睡时离开房间，回到监控台前，胆怯而安静地看向灯光熄灭后的图景。鲁路修睡得仍然不够安稳，然而也没再出现先前那样会叫人担忧到前去打扰的恶劣状况。倘若那人当真记得一切，会被噩梦所困扰也是理所当然的事。他知道皇帝是怎样死去的，为此他时常在暗地里一阵后怕。

他的短刀仅有尖端沾染了一点血迹，那件被他刺破的衣服很快给换下了，过不久就消失了、替换成了同款式的一件新的，没有人前来询问究竟发生了什么。上头的人并不关心这些，反正也没有谁在冲突中受伤致死。鲁路修说这并不严重，无非是一点皮肉割伤，愈合顺利的话连道疤都不会剩下。他的胸肋间沉淀着别的疤痕，更为严重的、伤痛发生时的确致死的那一类，他本该感到恐惧和愤怒的，而不是在争执平息后就恢复镇静，反过来安慰肇事者并不要紧。

所以你很勇敢了。菲利克斯想，望着无光的房间。或许比这里的大多数人都更勇敢。

许多编号者的不会胆怯只是因为不曾知晓，他很早就从拳打脚踢中明白了这点。有时候是施加给自己的，有时候由他施加给别人。伤重归来的其他人眼中充溢着恐惧，有过这类经历的人总是比别的人更明事理。菲利克斯努力地想了一会儿，最后认定自己还是不擅长梳理这方面的逻辑，遂放弃了继续深思，转而继续在终端上费劲地阅读一些书目。

鲁路修醒来后他才回去房间里，一直待到应该与人进行交接班的时候才一溜儿跑出来。他迎面撞上抱着胳膊探究望来的实验体女孩，她的目光绕着他的脑袋打转，长而弯曲的眼睫翕动了一下。“你还真是好收买。”狄安娜说，试探着向他伸出手。菲利克斯僵硬了一下，忍住了歪头溜走的冲动，低下头让她揉了揉他新修剪过的头发。

“收买？”他发出疑问。女孩撇嘴摇了摇头，表情变得有些奇怪，好似还多了一丝酸溜溜的意味。

“别在意用词。”她说，“我只是觉得很有趣罢了。”

“小女孩觉得自己失宠啦。”奥利弗的声音从监控台的方向传来，“以往只有她能经常大摇大摆走进那个房间来着，现在她开始嫉妒你了。”狄安娜转头走向他，昂首挺胸地从他旁边经过，狠狠踢了脚他的小腿肚。

他们多少能进行一些不那么容易冷场的谈话了，对待彼此的态度也和缓了不少。不光是奥利弗会延长一点在岗时间，菲利克斯也会在晨间陪他们拖延一会儿了。狄安娜有时候来，有时候并不出现，大多时和奥利弗一道来去，有时候也会单独出现在夜晚里。他们各自都有在思量的事，菲利克斯察觉到了这点。他不会主动提起，他好奇是否有人想戳破这心照不宣的局面。

最先开口的还是狄安娜。打从他修剪过头发之后开始计算，不出一周，一个夜晚。奥利弗留得比以往更长，而女孩在他预备离开之前悄然到来。她穿的是制式白衣，但拎着一个明显不是地下产物的精巧提包。她的长发在脑后扎成一束，神情比以往要稍稍严肃一点儿。她看向玻璃墙，手指前伸虚点其上。皇帝在房间里安坐着，盯着平板终端不知在思索什么。

“鲁路修究竟在筹划什么，我们谁也不清楚实情。他对外面世界的态度可不如歌利亚希望他保持的那么极端。”女孩说，眼睛稍微眯起了，“原本他不打算离开，但人是会改变主意的。他跟你透露过什么吗？”

她突兀转过头，被盯了个正着的菲利克斯有些措手不及。“他做过假设。”他努力思索着，“他问过我的，如果他真的背叛了……”

“那么他就真的在考虑。”狄安娜说，“背叛的对象未见得是‘我们’，可能只是‘这里’。取决于我们怎么想了。”

她得出结论的过程有些过于干脆，也许她一早就有所猜测了，只需要再多一条信息来加以肯定。她吐了口气，踢了踢地面抱怨这里也不能多加把椅子。一早让出座位的奥利弗耸起肩膀，声称这本来也不是她该关心的问题。

“吃饼干吗？”她突然说。当完班的监视者眨了眨眼，看上去有些摸不着头脑。

“呃？”他说，“我吃过晚饭了……”

然而女孩已经在提包里掏摸了起来，片刻后她将包带挽在手腕上，扯开了包装袋。“饼干，带回来送你的。”她说，一手将那一整袋都塞进对方怀里，一手将拿出的第一块塞进了年轻人张开的嘴里，“一看你就是那种出外也不会去购物的类型，基地里也没配给奥利奥这个种类的饼干吧？”

奥利弗猝不及防地被噎住了，五官也轻微扭曲起来，不知是因为没缓上气还是在生气。他瞪着眼，看起来像只被踩了尾巴后连着后颈毛一道炸起来的猫。菲利克斯没拿准主意这到底是好意还是讽刺，该安抚某个人的情绪还是在旁边放声大笑。他还是努力地绷住了声音，而奥利弗迅速啃完了一整块饼干，咽下去的时候还带着些恶狠狠的意思。

“这几天你又外出了？”在吞干净嘴里的食物后，奥利弗才重新开口。拎包的女孩耸起肩膀，伸出一根手指左右摇摆了一下。

“一次。而且短时间内不会有下一次了。”她说，“当然啦，我指的是通过正规途径的下一次。”

像是在暗示某些事，但不能叫人确定。菲利克斯隐约感到一丝变故的先兆，他直觉如此，不待他把握到一线灵感，女孩就转向他了。“喏，给你的。”她这么说，绕到他的椅背后头，在他下意识仰颈时垂了一样物品到他眼前。菲利克斯眨了下眼，看清楚那是两枚金属制的吊牌，一枚直接挂在长链上，一枚用短链套在长链间。她将长链挂到他脖子上，吊牌垂到他胸口上。

“我们的关系有好到无条件送礼物的地步吗？”菲利克斯说，下意识单手握紧了吊牌。送礼的姑娘白了他一眼，推了把他的后脑勺。

“你这性格还真是不讨喜。”她评价道，旋即换上了轻快语调，“别介意，我只是给在这附近兜转的家伙都带了点东西回来。敬不可名状的地下事业。”

“哪门子地下事业？”奥利弗插话进来，“我也好奇了，你平常绝对没这么好心。”

那两人在他座位背后进行无声而激烈的眼神交流时，菲利克斯翻起那两小枚金属牌到掌心，搁在眼下进行查看。上面刻着不列颠尼亚语的字母，并不是他过去的编号，也不是他现在的名字。还有一个孤零零的年份，也不是他出生的年份。不死鸟（PHOENIX），二零二一，归属于现下，而非遥远的、不值得惦记的过往。他眼前有些恍惚，似乎隐约明白了什么，特立独行的女孩勉强透露的一点关怀和善意。他凭借敏锐嗅觉才得以发现，而她大抵永远都不会将这些心思在明面上说出来。

“你给老头儿带了什么？”奥利弗的声音说。

“秘密。”狄安娜回答他。

“这是什么东西？”菲利克斯举起手来，将吊牌也一并托高了。他扭过头，送礼的姑娘又看向他了。她的表情有点儿无奈，但还是中规中矩地对他做了解释。

“狗牌。”她说，“军队里通用的那种标识牌，我们的军区里应该也有类似的东西。这个是不列颠尼亚军配制的款式，我弄了个适合你的——虽说其实是个仿冒品了。你的信息空缺一大片，没法做得更像，我也没空费老大劲真的从军队系统弄来一套。”

“这是定制的吧？”奥利弗在一边叫起来，“你也太偏心眼了！”

“闭嘴，小饼干。”

狄安娜多瞪了他一眼，昼班的看守又被噎了一下，旋即闷闷不乐地啃起了更多饼干。菲利克斯依然拿不准主意该不该笑，他可能是笑出声了，就一点点，从嘴唇间漏出了气。女孩伸过手，拍了拍他的面颊。“就当是个护身符吧。”然后她说，“奥利奥说得对，这玩意儿比一包饼干贵多了。所以作为代价，我的确有事托给你。”

她的神情还是有些散漫，比之委托更像是在闲谈。然而她的眼睛专注了许多，隐约浮起一抹考量的淡薄色彩。“B序列有个家伙出外需要搭档，普通传讯任务，对搭档的能力方面没要求，手脚利落点的就行。是个你没见过也不认得你的家伙，据说脾气一般般，不算好也不算坏。我也不认得。”她迅速倾倒完她所掌握的有效信息，旋即冲在场所有人都指点着比划了一下，就从她自己开始，“我用完了近期内的外出机会，奥利奥是负责人走不开身。所以就拜托你了，替我确认一些事情。”

“我记得，”菲利克斯慢慢说，“我并没有离开的机会。”

狄安娜仍然盯着他看，又不客气地拍了拍他的脸。“你没有独立承接任务的机会，上头不会分配给你。可是给某些缺乏安全感的家伙打副手是另一回事。虽说这种任务的副手不是保镖就是炮灰，必要的时候会被拿来当垫背的——别瞪我，事实就是这样，你也知道。”她皱了皱鼻子，“要不是你凶跑了这里一半的人，另一半人也都不想靠近你，你真的不至于沦落到只能给人守夜班的地步。”

“招人喜欢的家伙说起来可真轻松啊。”菲利克斯嘀咕道，琢磨着自己是不是该点个头。他坐直了，不安地看向需要监视的房间。离通常的入睡时间还早，那边的灯光还没熄灭。鲁路修没在看向这边，即使那里头视野原本就受限，他还是就此松了口气。

“慢着，我还没答应呢。”奥利弗说，不知何时走近了，一巴掌拍在他肩上，“他要是离岗了，我去哪找人给他临时顶班啊？”

“我要昼班。”狄安娜迅速地接上话头，“淑女不是很乐意连续熬夜。”

从玻璃浅淡的倒影上，菲利克斯留意到监视任务的负责人不太雅观地张大了嘴。就此他也差不多惊讶，所以他及时把自己的下颌托回了原处。突然横掺一脚的女孩伸手搭住他的另一侧肩膀，揉捏了一下他的骨头。“你看，问题解决了。所以去吧。”她说，“你也不愿意永远躲在地洞里吧，菲利克斯？了解更多外面的事，接触更多活着的人，也许你能多决定一些事情。我们不是生来就在这里的。”

她的话语中必然带着更多深意，某个正在成型的计划。她在引导，诱使其他人在某些方面跟她达成一致。去到外界，去到阳光照耀的地方。渐渐她不再谨慎压抑自己对这方面的念想了，也许只在这一个角落如此。菲利克斯抬眼看她，对上那双色浅的冰蓝眼睛。“你想确认什么事？”他问她。女孩向他微笑，眼里堆积起说不清道不明的深意。

“ZERO。”她回答道，“他和鲁路修之间有某种联系，可能比外界所记载的更多。我想知道那能不能带来某种转机。”

 

他重新踏上外界的地面时有些恍惚，一时间畏缩地眯起眼睛。短则三天，长则一周，不用太想念我，他在离开前和鲁路修比划道。那人稍一愣神，继而摇头发笑，说他记仇的本事还不错，又轻声说那么、我就好好在这等着了。鲁路修在思虑的事情每天都在增加，他觉察到了这点。某个转机，狄安娜说，在从提包里交递给被囚禁的皇帝某一样礼物时背着玻璃墙的方向，小心遮挡住了另一侧能够窥探的目光。往后鲁路修露出若有所思的神游模样的时间便更长了，偶尔压低眉头，面容上戾色一闪而逝。在等待转机的不止那女孩一人，也许所有人都在探求。

十二月的不列颠尼亚东部相当寒冷，所幸配给的外衣不算特别单薄。承接任务的实验体编号是B36，看上去有二十出头，个头还挺高。他没主动提起自己的能力，即使事到如今“失败品X27”已经不会为一两句算不上炫耀的谈论给刺痛了。菲利克斯主动问起，他才说明自己的能力是一点儿简单的障眼法，时效不长，缺陷明显，所以单人出行不甚安全。他们在赶往目标地点的路途中没说上几句话，越接近目的地气氛越是凝滞。老实说这趟任务着实很危险，他们极有可能和黑色骑士团重要人员发生直接冲突。运气好的话他们也许能安全隐蔽，但若运气不佳——

这就是狄安娜希望自己来一趟的理由了，菲利克斯想。ZERO。

目标在潘德拉贡旧址的西北郊，一座位于山上的庄园。菲利克斯大概做了些补习，过去整座庄园连同山下的土地都属于一位公爵，在上任皇帝大刀阔斧地进行贵族改制时，作为反对派的典型，这位公爵的整个家系都被连根拔起了。在旧皇城被夷平后，那位暴君本人曾短暂地在此居住过，声称着不应逃避战争的耻辱而并未前往别处更为豪华的皇族行宫。菲利克斯站在山坡下遥遥眺望了一会儿，尝试去想象那位皇帝生前最后一段辉煌时日里意气风发的模样。如今庄园被封锁了，位于当地军府的监管下，偶尔被拿来应付一些难以定性的交际任务，暗中恐吓或暗示共识，就比如和黑色骑士团接触的这一次。再过上几年的话，这儿也许能建成个博物馆之类的，同他们接头的情报人员这样讲。再过几年，假若战争平息，假若不列颠尼亚能从泥沼中站起来，去处理三年间未能处理完全的遗留事务。

那番话听上去更像是不怀好意的讥讽，所幸穹顶下的人对于任何国家都不会产生归属感。菲利克斯感到一点儿抵触，很快也不放在心上了。他们接头的时间是在傍晚，在昔日山下的花园中。三年过去山上的改建毫无动静，这块区域倒已经为了安抚附近民众的情绪而在修整后对外开放了。他们在玻璃温室内接头，完成交互后对方压低帽檐，咕哝着自己得先一步开溜以免被人查处——“如果你们有兴趣的话，一刻钟内‘那位’就会从山上下来了。你们想捣乱还是监听都自便，我的任务到此为止。”

“我可不指望能把那位给做掉。”B36说。可如果能保证自身安全的话，稍微多看多听点东西也没有坏处。他在外安放了一些监听装置，旋即拉着协助者一道躲藏回温室内，以防万一在里头也往土壤中埋藏了一个。天色晚了，并没有人到这一带来。菲利克斯分到了一个微型通讯器，他将它挂到耳际，屏息静气地等待起来。

说是一刻钟，完成准备布置后他们也不过等候了五分钟左右。断断续续的交谈声出现了，从隐约可辨逐渐清晰起来。B36聚精会神地聆听着，同时在忙于录制。菲利克斯则很快分神了，即使他分明记得狄安娜对自己的请求。

多了解些ZERO的事，关于他对旧皇室的态度，关于他本人。任何细节都好，请转告给我，我来进行判断。他不知道她想求证什么事，只能尽可能地去做。但他还是禁不住分神了，缘由不在于ZERO所谈论的内容，而在于那个说话的声音。

这是他头一次亲耳听见ZERO进行发言，假面者与人交谈的声音和他亲自听过的一个有几分相像。ZERO亲自杀死的那个人，活在地下的那个死者。假面是用于隐藏面貌和本来身份，或许如此，道理上应该是这样，那么对外发话的声音也理所当然是伪装而来的。为什么会相像呢？是巧合还是故意为之？长久以来都是这样吗？菲利克斯感到困惑，心间莫名有些猜疑和感悟。他还在出神，胳膊肘突然被狠狠捅了一下。他的同行者低声叫他留神，那个人好像正往这边来。

那个人的确来了，独自行走，似乎是突然产生了兴致，便将原本的陪同者给抛下了。他的披风边角在夜色里飘荡，里衬掀起一片暗红翻卷。他来得安静而迅速，窃听者只得压低身子偷偷摸摸从边门退去。附近没有人，他们的行迹也没有被发现。他们藏到灌木丛后方小心窥测，假面者兀自走至温室当中，缓慢地沿着行道踱步。

他的右手中拿捏着某样东西，在手指间翻转把玩，这小动作让他显得有些焦躁不安。他走至玫瑰花圃边停步，垂首朝向那些在深冬里异常盛放的花儿。他伫立着像在沉思，他独自站在那里，身形显得有些萧索。他在那里，玻璃的里侧，小心藏着一些无法吐露的秘密。他独自前来的缘由，他停步的缘由，他显得不安的原因所在。他所使用的声音。他伫立不动，也不再另外说话。B36低低咕哝了一声，肩膀轻轻抖动了一下。

他抖动的幅度很轻，或许是碰到了灌木，但这轻微震颤也应当不过是化散在风里了。他们在温室外，里头的人应当留意不到这样轻微的动静。然而ZERO像是骤然惊醒了，迅速抬起头来，像是一早察觉了窥探者的存在那样定定看往他们的方向。菲利克斯心下一惊，僵硬着不敢动弹半分。只是偶然，他不断催眠自己，只是碰巧……那个人笔直看向他们的藏身处，轻轻发出声音：

“——谁？”

也许过了很久，也许就是下一秒，温室的玻璃骤然碎裂了，一枚子弹横空破出。菲利克斯反应很快，用力撞在几乎匍匐着的同行者身上。他的身前一阵剧痛，这让他眼前一阵昏黑，拼命咬紧牙关才没发出痛苦声息。B36的脑袋没能开花，他在恢复视觉后留意到。他的同行者反应也不算慢，迅速滚身起来拉着他往旁侧撤退。

大概断了两根肋骨，菲利克斯暗自评测道。应该还有内出血。他低头时看见外衣被破开一个洞眼，子弹大抵是嵌在了里头的防弹衣上。他们应该选用硬一些的防御层的，这认知令他有些懊悔。他反应分毫不慢地掏出配枪，往玻璃碎裂后的空隙中射击。ZERO的行动极快，几乎成为一道飞速流窜的黑影。温室中的灯光熄灭了，片刻后黑影离开了被搅乱的玻璃房，闯入晚间寒风中，奔袭而来时披风几乎猎猎作响。

向他而去的射击没有生效，一发都没有。这认知让菲利克斯陡生恐惧，这才回想起记载中那人是怎样轻松越过皇室卫队直取暴君本人的。濒死的恐惧如利爪般攫住他的心脏，叫他腰肋间与脏腑中的震荡疼痛愈发鲜明。那疼痛几乎将他击垮，他拼命坚持着令自己不要昏厥，他被恐惧攥紧的心脏跳得惊慌而激烈，清晰而响亮，几乎遮蔽了所有其它的声响。还有别的，微弱而不确切，别的杂乱的声音。停下。他想。停下。停下。太痛了，停下——停下。

他的视野画面变得缓慢而暧昧，奔袭而来的影子被还原回人，那个人猛一下刹住脚步，当真不再前进了。假面者毫无征兆地捂住腰肋，如同受了伤一般身形都有些歪斜。他开始四下里张望周际环境，他指缝间的衣物没有丝毫伤损痕迹。菲利克斯茫茫然看着这些，同时感到正被人拽着胳膊肘缓慢爬动。他们弄出的动静尽可能轻，待到ZERO终于不再四处张望了，B36牢牢捂住了菲利克斯的嘴，右眼中血光乍现。

最初的十秒钟毫无异常，ZERO往他们原本开枪反击的地方探查去了，在一无所获后抬起头来往周围扫视。十秒过后B36的肩膀抖动了一下，半分钟起逐渐加剧，ZERO像没看到他们一样，迈过灌木间的小径往另一个方向去了。大约过去了一分钟，有人从花园另一端急匆匆赶来，很多脚步，相当一部分是警卫。假面者身上如同凶兽般令人畏惧的锋锐暴戾感消退了，B36松了口气，眼中的红芒迅速隐去。他捂住那只眼睛，而菲利克斯仍然警惕地盯着那个凝滞下来的黑影看。

“ZERO大人，刚刚是不是——”

“有间谍，但还不足以对我产生致命威胁。好像已经逃了。”假面者说，平平一挥手。他走路的姿势已经恢复了正常，一个毫发无伤的健全者。他还是在腰肋附近摸了一把，就那样站立着沉吟了片刻。“把这附近所有的轮岗人员都清查一遍，临近编制的也要调查。三天内如果没有结果……”他慢慢说，从面具下迸出一声冷笑，“……那问题就出在总负责人身上，我会直接和女皇进行通报。”

他将枪支塞回枪套里，松开之后两手间就空空荡荡了。他抬头转向温室的方向，举起右手来空空一握。“您弄丢了什么吗？”一个身着黑色骑士团制服的年轻男性问他。ZERO点了点头，明确地向着破碎的玻璃屋。

“纪念品。”他轻声说，“三年前我从那座庄园里唯一带走的东西。既然是在故地重游，就顺手拿过来怀念一下。”

那位骑士团成员看了眼腕表，面上呈出一点儿为难。“虽然时间有些紧张，不过反正这地方也不大。”他说，“现在回去寻找还来得及吗？”

“罢了。”ZERO说，“已经损坏了，而且没用了。不是什么贵重的东西。”

他平静地摇了头，先一步背过身，沿着花园小径迈出步伐。他的属下匆匆忙忙跟上，追在他身后面露担忧。“您需要稍事休息。”那年轻人说，“已经三天了。您需要保全状态，才能更好地应对突发状况。”

“我会在路上睡一会儿的。”ZERO说，“接下来是哪里？克里特岛吗？”

那行人逐渐远去，从视野中消失了。菲利克斯总算放松了些许，微弱地哼了一声。B36的手掌已经只顾着捂住他自己的眼睛了，菲利克斯看向这位同行者，留意到他的面容一样微微扭曲着，仿佛他的右眼处出了什么很大的疾患。B36咧开嘴，还正常的左眼稍一眨动。“使用过度就是这个下场。”他低声解释道，旋即叹了口气，“我觉得我这边痛到看不见东西了，不知道这次会持续多久。”

“你为什么……？”

“救一个废物？等价交换。而且反正我一个人也不见得能逃脱。”B36咕哝道，嘴角僵硬地一抽搐，像是疼痛所致，“行了，帮我收拾一下现场然后快走。等这里被封锁了，我俩都得完蛋。”

他们分头行动，尽可能安静快速地撬走了先前布设的监听装置。B36在进行一次查漏，而菲利克斯猫着腰溜回到温室当中。他弄走了最后布设的那一个，距离ZERO先前站立过的地方并不是很遥远。他在夜色中躬下身，注意到一个先前未见过的东西。

这多半就是ZERO先前拿在手中把玩的小物件了，随着他的突然拔枪射击而遗落在花圃边。像是一个小雕塑，如假面者本人所言，已经损坏了。看得出原本应该有个完整的马形头，然而它的脑袋已经被砍掉了上半，剩下的部分也遍布不规则的磨损痕迹和裂纹。它安静地躺在那里，嵌在某种颜色更深、也更为柔软的事物当中，即使在夜晚也看得出本来的颜色，令他想起安静居住在玻璃里侧的白衣的皇帝。B36在催促了，菲利克斯在陪他一同离开前鬼使神差地伸出手，将ZERO遗落的东西并着托起它的柔软包裹一道抓起，塞入衣袋深处。

这应该也是狄安娜所希望的，他在回程时想。他不敢在B36面前拿出自己偷偷藏起的战利品，只得兀自寻思它的含义。他们的任务正常完成了，线人是否被拔除会影响评分，但后续影响并不由他们来操心。B37和他一道进入医疗区，连句普通的道别也没来得及说，就分散去不同的方向进行检查和修复了。

他在这里多停留了两天，随后背着驱逐令爬回了他原本的岗位。他回到岗位时已至晚间，奥利弗正坐在座位上打哈欠，见他回来了便懒洋洋地伸手打了招呼。这位负责人大概真的是很困倦，给了他一个鼓励性的拍肩就咕哝着问他是不是回来接班的。不出一分钟，奥利弗拖着沉重的脚步离开了，菲利克斯则小心翼翼地溜进被监视的房间，打算跟分别了几日的皇帝问个好。

他还没换下在外行动时的衣装，鲁路修抬起头时明显一愣，旋即像发现什么有趣事物一般莞尔一笑，说以往只有狄安娜喜欢这么干。菲利克斯慢慢靠近他，不知怎地有些忐忑不安。对方从床尾向他伸出手来，轻轻拍了拍他的胳膊。你平安回来了，鲁路修说，做得很好。

像是安抚，或者嘉奖。他的话语出口后，菲利克斯的忐忑心绪忽然消失了，变为暖洋洋的安宁感。他眯起眼睛，对着那人微笑，像他惯常所做那样预备坐到床边地板上。他蹲下身时牵动了伤势，他的肋骨还没完成全部的愈合过程，除此之外的其它部分也不太好受。他的面上一拧，而鲁路修立即发现了不妥之处。“你受伤了？”鲁路修问，原本温煦的神情变得严厉了许多。

“也不严重。”菲利克斯答道，还是好端端盘坐到了地板上。鲁路修前倾了身子，搭住他的肩膀，表情拧得更严厉了，裹带上了一点儿恼火。

“不严重？”过去的皇帝厉声说，“医疗区在做什么？他们都能把死人弄活，治不好一个大活人？”

“我外出的机会不多，作用也不很大，所以并不会给我分配多好的医疗资源。”菲利克斯如实作答。他的肋骨还疼着，不过并不算特别难以忍受。医疗区并不负责斗殴造成的伤损，以往他跟人打架的时候也常常带着些伤损在外头漫步，说实话一早就习惯了。“好啦，至少不是把我丢在一边不管死活，而且把断掉的骨头接好了。”他继续说，“还凑合吧。”

鲁路修盯着他看，上上下下扫视他的身体，手指在他肩头上掐紧了一瞬，很快又松开了，轻轻地沿着上臂拍打了几下。像是想确认他哪里有伤，又不敢使出多大的力气、生怕将人弄得更痛。这副矛盾的谨慎做派让编号者心间一暖，旋即好奇而关切地仰起头。

“那个人不会受伤吗？”他问道，“你能通过我看见的那个人，以前，他不会受伤吗？”

皇帝的表情又变了，目光柔和怅惘了许多。“当然会。”他低声回答，“但是他很强，多数时候是他把别人给打趴下。”

那很好，菲利克斯想。那样的话你可以少担心一些。

他得到了答案，他觉得继续追问有些不妥。在地表，在阳光照耀下，鲁路修必然还是有心存挂念的对象的。人们说暴君最后落得孤身一人的下场，并非众叛亲离、反而是他一手将所有亲人和故交都亲自推开了。但他总还是有牵念之人的，是仍活在他不能触及的地方或是一早死去了，深居于此的编号者不得而知，也直觉这不是什么能够轻易谈论的话题。

他有些出神，然后被落在后脑的触碰唤回了意识。“很痛吗？”鲁路修问他，手掌顺沿他的后颈温柔抚摸。菲利克斯点点头，又摇摇头，犹豫了一下应当如何表述这疼痛不太要紧的意思。

“反正没有死。”他说。

“不害怕吗？”

他又摇了摇头。有一瞬他想起被凶兽盯上的恐惧，包裹着、挤压着他的心脏。那并非疼痛所致，不过是一道催化剂。疼痛留不下畏惧，值得畏惧的是那个会造成这般伤损的存在本身。他想得很明白，自觉没什么需要额外担忧的地方，面前的人反而替他难过起来。忧虑和悲哀一并写在那双眼睛里，温柔的、深邃的紫色眼瞳，莫名叫人感到心安。

“我跑得不够快。应该是这样。”菲利克斯说，尝试去安慰对方，“我会试试看跑得再快一点的。”

皇帝叹了气，揉了揉他的脑袋。他寻思了一会儿，想起朦胧月色下所见的白色塑雕。他不知道那东西的意义，只是它的颜色让他有所联想。穹顶下的实验品大多都穿着白衣，但有些不同，有些人是不同的。

“鲁路修，”他缓缓寻思着，就这样开口道，“我见到ZERO了。”

抚摸他头顶的手掌停住了。他抬起头，见到那个人垂下的颅首，散碎额发拢在眼角，模糊了个中光彩。“所以你的伤……”

“是他造成的。”菲利克斯说，“他很强。他先发现了我们，我们也试着反击了。他没有受伤。”

他说话时并未怀揣多么复杂的心念，对方的表情却繁复了许多。他伸手探进衣袋，握住一个小小的纪念品。他应该把这个交给狄安娜，也许让她来进行判定，然而在此刻、怀疑与探究的思虑从他心头淡去了，变成更加单纯的想法。物归原主，他想。如果那女孩想知道什么，他描述给她听就是。

“他弄掉了东西。”他说，“他有机会捡回去的，但是他把它留在那里了。”

皇帝的眼睑拢在阴影中颤了颤。“什么？”

“他说那是三年前从庄园里带走的。”菲利克斯说，“如果你曾住在那里，我猜那原本是你的东西。”

他掏出那个纪念品时连着托底的物件一道抓出，此刻他看清那的确是花圃边会掉落的另一样东西。一朵温室中的玫瑰，完整脱离枝头，在绽放中饱满地伸展殷红花瓣。他将手中事物一股脑塞进另一人的手掌时，那娇艳的花儿便散开了。经了一阵挤压与放置，它的形状从他指尖柔软地溃散了，边角已呈出腐烂痕迹，却愈发散出沁人心脾的芬芳。那些花瓣在那人白皙手掌中铺散开一片血色，落在上头的是水晶磨砂的白色塑雕，小巧而残破。他无法想象它的全貌，但他猜测对方能看得出它过去还精致完好时的模样。

然后那面手掌颤抖了，从掌心蔓延到指尖，沿着臂膀向上攀爬，抵达胸口挤压出紧促的吸气声。年轻人抬眼望见皇帝的表情变化，面上连血色都褪去、转而现出错愕惊惶的模样。他茫然地缩回手，不知自己是否做了错事。他想着是否应该将东西拿走，对方却蓦一下攥紧了手指，更多濒临枯朽的残破血色从他指间溢出，悄无声息地坠落在地。

“鲁路修……？”菲利克斯试探着发声。他的声音很轻，而那人一时间没有惊醒过来，沉浸在某种他并不知晓的激烈情绪中，一点一点地扩张开来侵吞心神。许久过后，昔日的皇帝才轻轻牵动嘴角，分明是在微笑着的，声音里却浮动着晦暗的苦痛。

“留给他的位置，”他听见那人说，发出他所听不懂的叹息，“并不是‘王’啊……”

 

穹顶下的孩子预备启程离开时，草草交代了任务地点和性质，给出一个归还的期限，丝毫不提其中的危险性。他回来时身躯还完整，埋藏着一部分伤痛，眼睛里多了些说不清道不明的东西，属于每个增添阅历的孩子都会获得的变化。经验的增长带来成长，实战总是会带来一些蜕变。他的蜕变不甚明显，他自己也未见得能察觉到。他在地下留得太长了，习惯了服从命令，习惯了疼痛的交互，也不能很好理解常人的感受。他或许觉察不到任何事，因需行事即可。

他带回了一枚棋。

残破的旧物，属于往日最后的辉煌，孤独的皇帝自行结束了最后的棋局，棋盘翻倒在地无人捡拾。那旧居无疑是会被推翻暴政的洪流所清查的，洪流在暴君死后涌入，吞没或燃烧掉残存的微弱抗争。杀死魔鬼的英雄也曾去过那里，是随同一道，或是在一切平息后才前去、沉默地行过曾留存下死者音容笑貌的房间与回廊，末了走至翻倒的棋盘前，躬身捡起残碎的棋子。白色的骑士，死去的遗骸。断裂残损至不复旧貌，未见过其旧日形态的人甚至不能辨识出来。

你是抱着怎样的心念将它拾走的，本应死去的人想，又是为何将它扔弃了？

将这遗骸带至他面前的年轻人不知道这是什么，本来的样貌或本来的用途。遭人排挤的、长久栖居在黑暗里的孩子，从未见过这类东西也是理所当然。所以才会将它带回来，在他眼中看来应该是普通的交还。躺在血色包裹中，涂抹上近似朽烂的芬芳。昔日留下的一个幻影，依据命令前行的、战死的棋卒，尸骸可以留作观瞻，终究还是可以抛弃的东西。

那就是现在的ZERO对自己的定位，自始至终都不是王棋。

所以你会闯进来，在心脏附近安置致命的陷阱。鲁路修缓慢吃力地想。所以你会亲身涉险，不止这一次，往前和往后都是一样。与王棋先行无关，你始终是将自己作为用以斩杀的利刃，在一场我不能掌控全局的战争里，在我所看不到的地方。你习惯这样的战斗方式，也不介意更多冲着那张面具去的攻击砸落到你身上。

如果我的命令并不能护你周全，他想。总是会超出极限的，但凡是人类，一个“活下去”的念头是不足以扭转一切劣势的。如果出现了意外，出现了你独自应付不了的劣势。如果过往和未至的某次针对你而去的袭击生效了，如果它们曾发生过或将要发生、如我所梦见过的那样。我梦见过的，在希兰的废墟里，在你离去之后。你所应付不了的状况，你所挣脱不了的困局。有一些利刃不会为你所掌握，反而会刺穿你的胸膛。

——如果你死去了。

他的指间漏下凋零的玫瑰，他将指背抵在自己前额上，试图止住自己的心悸。

终端上只有他的自言自语，输入文字又删空，一次又一次，没有人从彼端传来回应。倘若外界发生足够引起震荡的巨变，穹顶下不会听闻不到半分消息的，所以ZERO只是很忙碌。所有人都很忙碌。他从菲利克斯那里听到了更多细节，一些对话措辞，其中透露出的一些讯息。黑色骑士团的行程，他们的作为，他们需要应对的危机。如果下一场战争爆发了，当前那位假面者并不是适宜坐在王位上指挥兵卒的那一类人。

“那么你呢？”狄安娜说，“你是站在哪一边的？”

她负责看守他时将疑问直截了当地向他抛来，问他想要在歌利亚身边当一道保险机制、为他活过的世界而非地底的族群效力，还是站出去，到外界去，旗帜鲜明地加以抗争。他问她为何会先入为主认定他和歌利亚本质上有所分歧，她回答这是直觉。如果ZERO愿意倾听你的愿望，她说，那么你就并不是完全同建立在你坟墓上的世界所对立的。

她的逻辑听似相当儿戏，全无道理，却在本质上无比接近事实真相了。“剧目结束了，接下来是一片乱局。没有人能参与表演，只有各自谋划出路。”她这样讲，随后昂首问他，“如果你的愿望不是‘确定的死亡’，而是‘为了某个目的而必需的存活’，他会放弃把你钉死在棺材里的尝试吗？”

“我想大概，”那时他答道，“是会的。”

女孩便笑了，冰蓝眼睛审视来的模样冷淡而通透。“你拥有那样的愿望吗？”

死者不应离开棺木，不应渴望生者的族群。长久以来他是这样约束自己的，也笃定地这么相信着。然而一个影子大抵不算完全的生者，一个影子更像是死者留存的思念，亡灵的残骸，是他允许自己去重温的往昔回忆之一，是他允许和现下的自己重新进行关联的外界存在之一，也可能是唯一的。他们之间关联的方式微弱而浅薄，随时都可能断裂，行程的缩紧可能错失一切，一次安全网的彻底清扫就能将它轻易抹去。然而人类总是如此，一旦重新拥有一线希望，哪怕只是一根丝线，都会比全然绝望时更为努力地向上攀爬去。他犹疑着，在那么些令人不快的梦境中焦灼思虑，一次又一次试图说服自己，期望能推定一个最终答案。答案出现了，在他将损坏的棋子握入掌心的那一刻。

“狄安娜。”女孩再度走入他的视野范围时，他直截了当地对她说，“我有需要去亲眼确认的事情。”

她精致脸孔上短暂呈出一点儿疑惑，随后她的眼睛迅速被点亮了。她接近他，手掌搭上他的腕臂，指尖在洁白衣料间攥紧。“你会活着回到地表去。”她说。鲁路修心头微微一震，感到她在索求一个承诺。

“我会尝试。”他对她说。

“你生前最大的仇敌不会想尽办法抹除你的存在。”狄安娜说。

“他不会。”鲁路修说。他知道她所指的应当是谁。

“你也不会突然改变主意去冲动复仇送死。”女孩定定注视着他，是在向他求证。他吁出口气，将一度藏匿在夜晚的答案告知于她：

“我不憎恨他。”

她微笑起来，并没有显得多么意外。她松开他的腕臂，小跳着退步，直至整身都倚靠到光滑的玻璃墙上。“很好。”她轻声说。很好。随后她沉吟许久，终究是从那个方位抬手向他伸出，展现给他一个将成未成的邀请。“考虑一下招收我当同伴吗？”她问他，那副跳脱而冷静的做派有一秒令他恍然感到熟悉。

“以前有个女人，”他呢喃道，交握回应了她的手掌，“更喜欢‘共犯’这个说法。”

那个女人此刻在何地，在做何事，在与何人相伴，他都不得而知。她并未出现在歌利亚的阵营里，这还是令他安心了不少。她可能在一些旧识间兜转，可能早早甩下了所有担负躲藏进乡野间。她向来凭借兴趣行事，除去确定的契约者外，也不会对任何人担责。她的契约者长久以来都并不愿显露自己的存在，然后情况变化了。时局不同了。他再想起她时可以浸入意识海的深处，在形似沉眠的状态边缘发出微弱的呼唤。一道讯息，不足以透露出多么具体的细节，只是平淡传达了“我活得还好”。

至于她是否能有所感应，那也不是他能揣测到的事情。

一旦决定了要做的事，就得开始梳理现状并拟定计划了。需要突破的关隘有很多，狄安娜开始在夜晚前来，在菲利克斯收敛起威胁性的平淡注视下若无其事地闯入房间，送交来许多她所掌控的情报。她在谈论间隙中指向墙外，说你还真是对他放心、这就开始让他放哨了？鲁路修简单地耸起肩膀算作回答，女孩露出吃味神色，又轻声提醒他看守还有一个。

他们大可以在夜晚行动，然而她还是这样说了。我的同类一直不多，她解释道，我希望一些玩具能觉醒过来——“给他一些推助力，别把他抛下。”

乐意之至，他说。这只取决于那家伙的态度。

编号D15处理完个人事务并调整好作息回到岗位上时，鲁路修轻叹了一声，掐着时间抬起头来，将枪口对准了玻璃墙。早先狄安娜送给他一件小礼物，是一把掌心雷，对他来说过好了一点。她声称这是为了避免他死得太快，他便接受了，没有拆穿她可能存在的依赖症小心思。他举起枪，他猜想起外头的监视者是怎样一脸错愕。他没有等候太久，不出半分钟房间的门就开了，送他礼物的姑娘推着当班的另一人走进来。鲁路修岔腿坐在床沿，腕臂搁在膝上，翘起枪口瞄着走在前头的人的脑袋。

“那么，”奥利弗说，看上去还算冷静，“解释？”

他没有举起双手，他背后的姑娘搭上他的肩膀，踮起脚来冲他低语。“一周以后会有一次军事行动。”她告诉他，将不祥的情报摊开来，“会有某种契机，我不知道具体，但我知道时间。一周以后，新年的钟声还没有敲响的时候，三大基地的军区都会有大动作。”奥利弗哼了哼声，并没有转过脑袋。他浅色的眼睛专注地同枪口相对了一会儿，慢慢转了一转，朝向了持枪之人的眼睛。

“你打算做什么？”他问道，“逃跑？”

“狄安娜提供了一条路径。”鲁路修说，“按照目前的推算，成功率有百分之四十。如果你加入的话，再高两成。百分之六十虽然不是很稳妥，但也值得一试了。”

年轻人的眉头跳了跳。“如果失败呢？”

“就没有翻盘的机会了。”鲁路修说。他转了一下手中的防卫手枪，叫它从指掌间翻过朝向又转回原位，重新握稳了，稳稳当当指向他面前的人。“通常来说我不爱当赌徒，我更喜欢按部就班的计划。”他眨了眨眼，“不过怎么说呢，我也不是没有冒险过。”

他展现了半个矜持的微笑，确信这样会让感到恼火的人更恼火、并不恼火的人更为冷静。有一刻他以为奥利弗应当属于前者，不料对方略一皱眉后很快地相对弯起了嘴角。“所以你终于打算摊牌了。”奥利弗说，声音里甚至有一丝释然，“我就知道你的脑袋不可能如自己所说那样空空荡荡。”

“如果你们能对我进行强效催眠或者直接扫描我的脑袋，对我来说可能还更麻烦些。万幸你们当中没有人被赋予那样的能力。”鲁路修说，翻开空着的一侧手掌，“你看，我还是很幸运的，至少能设法保全自己。”

他含糊地应下一个猜测，总算是应下了。他的看守者得到答案后略一眯眼，旋即长长地叹了口气。那张保留着几分童稚的年轻面孔上没有呈出鲜明敌意，事态没有恶化到失去控制的地步。“你决定跟从他了？”年轻人发出梦呓似的低微声音，鲁路修知道那是说给谁听的。

“如果他能够回到地面上立足，哪怕只有一个角落，也能给我提供一条退路。”他背后的女孩说，“你知道我的，我就是这种人了。”

她的声音很轻，隐约有些消沉。她的手掌从他肩头滑下，自后方而圈抱住他的腰。奥利弗的身体轻轻一震，嘴唇抖动了两下，旋即回归到沉默。鲁路修留出了片刻缓冲余地给他，慢慢将空着的手掌举到半空，待他目光重新凝聚起来才开口：“如果我把她泄露情报给ZERO的情况上报，她活不过今天。”

那年轻人登时张大了嘴。“你泄露了情报给——？”

“如果我把他跟ZERO有所往来的情况透出去，嗯哼，故意对歌利亚有所隐瞒的人下场都不会太好。”狄安娜说，声音发闷，像是把脸埋在了他背后，“所以，你看，互相抓着把柄，利益共同体，捆绑到一起了。很好懂吧？”

奥利弗的表情微妙地扭曲了一会儿，金绿色的眼珠转了两三圈，这才逐渐加深呼吸又逐渐平息下情绪。他低下头，脚底在地板上蹭了蹭。“……这一手很高明。”他咕哝道，也不知究竟是在指哪方面。随后他笑起来，手掌探到自己额前搓了一搓。“那么，我又是为什么要加入呢？我没犯任何错，检举你们也不会让我遭受惩罚。”

“你在跟我谈条件，”鲁路修说，平缓指出事实，“就说明你不是完全没动心。”

“我也不蠢。”对面的人咧开嘴，“不如说正因为我知道你并不是那类做事不经脑子的蠢货，既然你提了这一出，你在地面上就肯定还有去处。”他抬起头，他的眼睛从无主的家畜变为郊狼。他眯起眼睛像在打量坐以待毙的狙杀目标，其中一侧浮起一轮血光。“你怎么说，老头儿？”他咧嘴笑着，落手握住女孩揽在自己身前的手掌，珍惜地压覆包裹起来，“你觉得我在这里给人当枪使会比给一个死人当枪使要更好吗？我怎么知道你会不会反手就把我们推回地洞里？”

这就回到自己所擅长的领域内了，鲁路修想。煽动，说服，抛出利益，还叫人误以为自己足够真诚。他本该这样做，他一度成功过。早年所做的梦和恢弘名利是很接近的，一度是并行的，所以他获得过旁人的信任也被人误解过，他自己也辨不出许多言辞中的真假虚实。穹顶下的孩子不像外头的人，他们不够健全，精神性也要单纯些。弥补一些欠缺的东西，或者从头开始给予。想到这里他忽然失笑，放弃了原本做好的盘算。

“我有过一个弟弟。”他低声道。

他站起身，枪口仍然指着面前的年轻人。对方显得不解，没有忙于从他手中夺取武器，也没有拔枪从另一个方向对准他的脑袋。“皇室成员吗？你的兄弟不止一个吧？”奥利弗说，摇了摇头，“我不记得你跟哪位皇子特别亲近过。”

“没有。他不是我的血亲。”鲁路修说。他深吸了口气，尝试用更平和的心态去谈及此事。一个设计好的圈套，没有人从中落得足够好的结局。“教团派来的孩子，守在我身边贴身监控我的行为，取代我妹妹的位置介入我的生活。就因为这样，我被迫了解到了一些你们这类孩子的弱点，至少对一部分人适用。”他低声阐述，抛出一部分事实，又很快地略去更多。他因自己的多愁善感而一阵愕然，惊讶很快淡去了，成为一点儿惋惜和遥远的怀缅。“你们总会渴望自己没有的东西，”他说，“人的本能就是这样。”

奥利弗沉默不语，他背后的女孩探出脑袋，一并安静地看望过来。鲁路修仍然举着枪，目光却往别处瞥去了。他先是看向视野受限的玻璃墙，然后向上望去。什么也看不见，什么也触碰不到，遥远的、他曾生活过的世界。“更加亲密的关系。哪怕是虚假的亲族，或者表面和睦的友人。自然交谈的对象，指令之外的友好往来，管制之外的生活。”他轻声说，“真实的阳光，真实的风。真实的蔚蓝的天空。歌利亚也把这一部分许诺给你们，直到他建立起他的理想国才可能实现这一切，而他从没有谈起过自由。”

自由是一个伪命题，他想。但虚假的命题也好过根源上的虚无。“跟随你又如何呢？”他听见他的看守发问。他放下手臂，将小巧的手枪收进衣袋，呈给编号者空空如也的双手。他转回目光，坦然接受他们的注视。

“你出于自己的意愿迈出一步，”他说，“你在这一步就已经获得自由了。”

女孩在这时笑了，适时松开了搂抱身前人的手臂。她抬脚迈步，踱到他身边来。奥利弗蹙眉沉思着，眼中血红光芒依然没有淡去。他在进行怎样的辨认和判定，他想获得多少真诚，鲁路修无法推算出来。他兀自沉默许久，渐渐呈出几分思索过远的恍惚。“你那个假冒的弟弟，”然后他缓慢地说，“外界甚至没留下多少关于他的传闻，所以他是——”

“他为救我而死。”鲁路修说，心脏里蓦地沉坠了一下，“我不会隐瞒这点，那是他自己的选择。”

他望向监视者，没有刻意表露出愤懑或哀愁悲恸，他交由对方自己去判定。他胸膛中涌动的情绪遥远而淡泊，恍若隔世，但还算真切。他与监视者对视良久，那年轻人眼中冷酷凶厉的成分逐渐沉寂下去，成为平日里不甚认真的平淡模样。“有你的啊，皇帝陛下。你总是这样吗，叫人心甘情愿地为你送死？”他含糊发笑，站在原处，稍稍前倾了身子，接近了少许、又仿佛不过是为了看得更加仔细，“你是在要求我们也这么做吗？”

“如果我想‘要求’的话，”鲁路修回答他，明确地抬手点了点自己的眼眶，“我会选择在我恢复到万全状态之后再动手，神不知鬼不觉，也不会给你留下拒绝的余地。”

他坦诚道出自己的弱点，也暴露出脆弱咽喉。他两手空空，却并没有在这样的注视下感到畏惧了。“至少你在这部分没有撒谎。”奥利弗说，垂下头去，眼目中的血光隐没了。

“我没有。”鲁路修说，“我确实暂时没法唤醒它。”

奥利弗吐出一口气，一边脚底再度开始来回蹭动地板。他的足步摇晃着，在迈进和后退间不停转折。从无开始，鲁路修想。让渡，给予，也许创造一些新的。不是用于替代，也不用谎言来维系。他将所有的要素都公布了，没有人在这过程中遭受欺骗。深渊里的孩子会畏惧光亮，有一部分匆匆逃离了，另一些不去加以思考，有一部分还是从骨子里渴望着的。

“如果我们终究是要死去的，”他缓缓说，向他摸清脾性的年轻人抛出一个不会被否决的疑问，“你想在死之前的那一刻看到更多东西吗？”

 

伯利恒迎来了一个安稳的圣诞夜。即使暗流汹涌从未停歇，海外的军事调动趋势也让不少人忧心忡忡，女皇还是发布了一番安定民心的宣讲。从屏幕上看来，她的气色还不错，神情也足够庄重，无论如何也和“无忧无虑的小姑娘”挨不上边了。会面定在翌日，往后如果不再出现新的乱子，在世界范围内来回奔波的忙碌行程也能告一段落了。通报一些不列颠尼亚本国不便插手的旧海外领的状况，规整一些境内通过外交渠道才得以强硬撬出的保守派说辞，将信息汇总后交由女皇本人进行定夺，黑色骑士团只需在公海上对嫌疑地点严加监视。在会面结束之后，他就可以喘上一口气，回过头来再研究一番这段时日以来三号基地累积下的新情报。

原本应该是这样。

皇历二零二一年十二月二十六日，清晨七时一刻，一声枪鸣在茨温格宫的西北角炸响。现场被迅速控制住，没有人成功脱逃。在消息传至耳中的那一秒，ZERO便匆匆弹起身，先于所有不列颠尼亚本国的当权者赶至现场。有人尝试阻拦他，又因女皇谏令而不情不愿地退下。末了他走至宰相居所，绕过警卫组成的封锁线，迈步走入事发的房间里。

比起现场被控制住了这一说法，毋如说嫌疑人并没有逃脱的意图。他踞坐在地，挨着宰相的靠背椅一动不动，既没有起身的趋势，也没露出随时可能暴起伤人的凶色。警卫的枪口在房间里环绕他半周，在ZERO跻身而入后让出一段空间，分散得更开了些。披戴假面的男人自己也握紧了枪，慎重地指向对方的头颅。

“马尔蒂尼卿。”他开口说，藏匿在面具下的眼睛转动打量着起居室内的状况，然后让目光落点回到嫌疑人身上，“卡诺恩·马尔蒂尼，我希望你对此有合情合理的解释。”

坐在地上的人随意地耸起肩膀。他的檐帽落在一旁，长发凌乱披散，面上也未经修饰，不似往昔那样精致到几近艳丽。“黑色骑士团的最高领袖，大名鼎鼎的ZERO，手持枪械堂而皇之地出现在不列颠尼亚皇族所居住的宫殿里。”他轻声说，仰起头来，“结果我才是需要做出解释的人吗？”

他的脸孔被惨然疲惫笼罩着，唯独眼目里还含着温柔笑意。那笑意相当空洞，不是向着面前的人，不是向着在场的生者。他抬头向着众人，他身旁的座椅则只现出椅背。有未干涸的鲜血在流淌，沿着座椅上的死者垂落的左手淌下，顺沿指尖滴落在地上那人的膝头。他微笑着，投注来的目光不包含一丝分量。

“当然了，女皇特批令。她信赖你，我知道的。”他陈述道，“你，救世主，将她从胞兄的镣铐束缚下解脱出来，力挺她坐稳那个位置。一个凶手——隐姓埋名的刽子手。”他笑得更夸张了，目光陡然变得冰冷锐利，如刀锋般掷向眼前的假面。“告诉我，大人，”他慢慢说，重复一件人尽皆知的吊诡事实，“杀死她嫡亲兄长的人是怎样获得她的感激和信赖的？”

“我可不会回应凶杀嫌疑人的胡言乱语。”ZERO漠然相对。

“听听是谁在说话。”卡诺恩说，咳出两声破碎的冷笑，“本世纪最出名的杀人犯。不过是冠了个英雄的名号，就假装不记得过去的事情了？”

面具下的人审视着他，他膝上浸开的血渍，他忽而捧起的手掌。ZERO提起足步，绕着座椅来回兜转了半周。死者安坐在座椅中，鲜血从左侧飞溅开，枪握在他自己的右手里。血渍除去被人坐在身下的部分都还完好，死者的身躯从未有过栽倒在地再被扶正的经历。应当是有人扶着他的身子，事发时就在近旁，此后也没有逃离。那个人踞坐着，长发披散，仰着颈首，面色苍白到病态的地步。

他所说的不是谎言，任何人都无法就此指责他。邪恶的刽子手或是正义的行刑者，从来都只取决于评判时所处的立场。面具下的人没有因此而被刺痛，刺痛他的是另一些东西。呈现在那个人脸上，那个人双眼深处。那不是叛乱者的眼神，恰恰是尽忠之人才会具有的模样。一度注视的光芒消失了，死去了，剩下的不过是燃烧过后的灰烬。他以为只会剩下灰烬，他所熟知的部分就是这样，假使灰烬之外还有多少温柔光辉，也不过是在映着属于别的生者的希冀、终究不会抵达已然干涸的内心。

然而他面前的人还留着别的东西，在灰烬之外出现了新的火种。属于积怨，属于仇恨，深入骨髓，一旦蔓延开来会将自己都吞噬。“你看，不止我一个人认为你是个疯子。有一些是我过去认得的，有一些并不是。”卡诺恩说。他的声音并不高亢，低缓地、平稳地阐述着既定的事实。“殿下留在他应该在的地方，有的人则不用。有一些在不列颠尼亚，有更多在海外，在全世界，被驱逐出境，或者原本就扎根在别的地方。殿下不会打乱现下的秩序，他是个博弈者，不是会被仇恨支配的人。可有的人是，有的人并不想生活在由谎言维持的假象里。不想，或者不甘愿。也许是憎恨吧。憎恨能够掀动波澜，从谎言没有完全控制的角落里，没有被你们屠杀干净的幸存者中。”他阐述着，目光变得凝实，“殿下不能参与，也不能阻止。殿下不知道全部，但我知道我自己在做什么。”

他低下头，亲吻死者的手背与指尖，令未干涸的鲜血染上嘴唇。他背着窗边映入的曙光，轻柔细致地进行着告别的亲吻。蛰伏在暗处的利刃没有破碎，它变得更为锋利了。ZERO用枪口对着他，再三压抑下胸腔中的烦闷和暴戾才没有当即扣动扳机。

“是你杀了修奈泽尔吗？”

“是吗，谁知道呢。”卡诺恩说，“枪可不在我手里啊。”

“他不会背叛ZERO。”假面者说，咬字笃定而严厉。踞坐在地的人摇了摇头，迸出一声嘲笑似的气音。

“真自大。”他呢喃着，在血色映照下平静地回话，言辞令人在披风遮掩下攥起另一侧手指，“真敢说啊，大人。分明是ZERO先背叛了所有人啊。”


	7. Chapter 7

终端依然安安静静，外界没有人传来新的讯息。安静也没有一直延续下去，阿勒夫的传唤在深夜抵达，宣布为理论上无所事事的皇帝解除软禁，如果问题不大，在两日内回到指挥室报到。皇帝把消息放置在一边，假装自己是已经入睡了。房间里亮着一盏夜灯，除去居住在这里的人之外，另有两人同在这方空间里，还有一个故意表现得哈欠连天的家伙留在监视位上放风。奥利弗的声音能借助通讯器传递进来加入对话，虽然——按照狄安娜的说法——他的意见并不重要。

基地内部的逃离路线已经反复敲定过，随后是更往后的部分。鲁路修在平板上调出地图，指尖点在上头虚滑而过。“按照计划，我们需要混入向东的运输队里，运输队会和二号基地出来的人接头，之后合流往东，在叶卡捷琳堡停留。只要贝特的指挥官不是蠢蛋，即使主力都留在欧罗巴东部搅混水，肯定也会分出一支队伍从陆上往东亚去。”他沉声说，手指一路往东，停留在轨线中转的一点上，“那么，伊尔库茨克。军队在补给点停留的时候，我们在这里脱离编制，顺便撬走一些能给接下来的行程提供便利的东西。行程上会有些漫长，需要提前储备足够的干粮和饮用水。这部分交给谁？”

奥利弗有气没力地应了一声，没人提出反对意见。他们就用量部分探讨了一会儿，随后狄安娜慢悠悠地举起了手。“你要去哪里？”她问道，“如果你要回不列颠尼亚的话，往西走要更简单一些吧？”

“前任政治首脑通常都忙着流亡海外，除非是要上演复仇记，一般都不会急匆匆地赶回国内送死。”奥利弗的声音说。房间内的三个人整齐划一地扭头看向玻璃墙，这让通讯器里沉默了片刻。“呃，剧里不都这么演的吗？”

“哼嗯。”狄安娜说，“你的脑子里都是什么，奶油夹心吗？”

“我确实——暂时——不打算回到不列颠尼亚。”鲁路修说，在有人开始吵嘴或冷战之前招手抓回了众人的注意力，向着那女孩眨了眨眼，“不过并不是为了掩人耳目。我再确认一次，狄安娜，之前你透露出去的情报是怎样的？”

北太平洋以西，冻港内停驻着不需要从海路出行的东西。提示给到这一步已经足够清晰了，鲁路修揉着脑袋思索为什么当初没人把它直接炸沉，同时暗自庆幸至少自己在位时记得清查了芙蕾雅的储备。就算有人往剩下的空壳子里填补了一些东西，应该也不至于瞒过娜娜莉的眼睛连那东西都往回弄进去。他早就不敢小觑自己的小妹妹了，若非如此也不至于给她铺平当下的道路。

黑色骑士团近日来的忙碌大抵都是在为此多加准备。然后，假若事情发展如他所想，一旦“去往天空”的步骤完成了，ZERO本人必然会亲自前去那东西所在的方位。无需怀疑，他还不至于在这方面都判断失误。鲁路修分神感伤了一小会儿，深吸了一口气，令自己强打起精神来。

“一切顺利的话，我们会在伊尔库茨克分散行动。”他继续说，“你们负责弄出大点的动静来，最好能够袭击武器库。我设法弄走一台装甲骑，从另一个方向逃出。等火力转移到我身上的时候，你们趁机离开。”他调出了补给点的结构图，比划出了两条迂回路线，旋即苦笑着摇摇头，又加上了另外一条。“资料没错的话，伊尔库茨克有两台续航能力不错的实验机型，可惜我能在眼睛不好使的情况下成功闯进去的概率太低。所以前半段需要狄安娜跟我一起行动，随后你再去找那两个男孩。”他揉了揉自己的一侧眼眶，“希望我跑路的水平没有退步。”

狄安娜伸出两根手指比划了一下，不甚满意地撅起了嘴。“两台。”她说，“我学过驾驶，成绩还不错。为什么我不能和你一道？”

“因为你需要帮他们脱身，而装甲骑目标太明显。无意冒犯，除非你能保证自己在首次实战中就表现出圆桌骑士级的战斗力，否则你驾驶着它直接逃跑还行，留下来用战斗形式吸引火力再平安离开的胜算太低了。你的眼睛也不能应付所有状况。”鲁路修说。女孩小小咕哝了一声，点头算是同意了。鲁路修安抚性地拍了拍她的肩，旋即低头将地图区域放大了，足以看到清晰的边境线。“接下来你们可以试着向南走，进入中华联邦境内，躲过搜查，等到风头过后再来找我。”他解说道，抬眼瞥向房间内的两人，“还有什么问题吗？”

“有。”奥利弗的声音懒洋洋地响了起来。平板上的画面动了，在伊尔库茨克周边不同方向上圈出共计六处地点。“就算分散两路在脱逃过程中是必要的，你就不能在甩脱追兵后藏在郊野里多等我们小半天，然后我们一道走吗？别说你做不到，这就有好几个合适的地方。”在外放哨的狙击手将自己的研究结果列举出来，通过终端共享到玻璃这一侧，他说话的声音拖得很长，抱持着一些怀疑成分，“就算座舱空间有限无论如何挤不下四个人，你也不是非得一路开着装甲骑保持战斗状态闯到你的目的地去吧？”

鲁路修看向玻璃墙，大致朝向外头的年轻人应该在的方位。房间里另两人的目光则在向他集中，他察觉得到。他轻轻吸了口气，将平板推放至一旁，然后从床沿站起身。

“两个原因。”他说。

他短暂地蹙起眉，思忖着怎样的措辞是安全的。不那么露骨，逻辑也还顺畅。有那么一秒，一个名字已经到了嘴边，又生生被他咽了回去。还不是时候，还不到能开诚布公至那地步的场合。也许之后——他暗叹了一声，尽快调整好情绪，抄手抱在了身前。

“其一，我得先保证自己的安全。”他轻声说，还是免不得撇下一抹苦涩笑意，“我得设法……取信于人。能够给我提供容身所的家伙大概没那么好说话，也没那么容易信赖别人。一开始就带上你们一道行动的话，我就显得没那么无害了，会让他认为我还能找到别的去处。我成功说服他的可能性要打很大折扣。”

也算不上欺骗，他想。该说是提早一步做得更决绝些。这一步很冒险，但若面具底下依然蜷居着过去他认识的那个人，他想自己这样做还是值得的。算计到这一步，那家伙大抵又会责怪自己了。鲁路修恍惚了一瞬，很快被一小声嗤笑拉回神。“无害。”狄安娜明显扯了下嘴角，嘲弄意味相当浓厚。鲁路修轻快地耸了下肩，决定简单忽略掉这个问题。

“其二，是为了你们自己。”他继续说，眨了眨眼睛，冷不丁抛出质问，“话说回来，截至刚才为止，你们是真的都没考虑过我可能在成功出逃后就这样抛弃你们吗？我的信誉可算不上好，应该说是一直被认作满口谎话的骗子啊？”

房间里陡然安静下来，通讯器里也没传出多余的声音。在他的视野范围内，他所熟识的两个编号者面面相觑，各自都显出了一点儿惊愕，他猜想外头的那一个也是类似的表情。当然了，他先前表现得相当真诚，所以这三位大概是真的没往蒙受欺骗的那方面去想。为此他在遗憾之余不免有些担忧，随后年纪最小的女孩扭过头，讷讷地开了口。

“我考虑过一秒。”她小声说，声音里没什么底气，“可是你留下的信息太多了，当真遗弃我们的话，对你自己也没有好处。”

“很好。”鲁路修说，没有拆破她用于临场补救的说辞，反而给了她一个鼓励性的微笑，“如果你还留有戒心，就说明你不会那么容易被外面的人所欺骗。如此一来，就算真的出了什么意外，自己也能设法生活下去吧。”

“你怎么像在交代后事似的。”奥利弗闷闷地发言道。鲁路修转向放哨之人所在的方位，踏步向前去，侧倚到墙沿。他阖眼思忖少顷，睁眼之时一并抬高了一侧手掌。他向上指去，目光也随之浮游。

“这是为了你们自己。”他沉声说，“我们会分离一段时间，在这段时间内，就用你们自己的眼睛去确认吧。那个世界真实的样子，扎根进去，在里面生活。不受任何人管束，也不用惦记着回到地洞里头。自己去认知，自己去判断，接触更多普通的人类，而不是因为我的一面之词就选择相信我。我承诺了自由，那么这也是其中的一部分。”

好歹也是我亲自建立起来的世界，他想。虽然有些人在试图将它毁坏得面目全非。他没有那么自负，并不认为他遗弃生者时世界形成的模样能延续为永恒，但也不该在这么短暂的时间内就再度蒙受践踏。所以剩下的部分可能不会很好，但应当也不会太坏。他思索着，将一些措辞吞咽回去，选择性地倾倒出另一些。“等你们对自己的处境、地位和想要的生活都做出了相应了判定，对我的真实面目也有了自己的看法——如果那时候你们认为我不是在欺骗、或者愿意被我欺骗也好，”他叹息道，“如果那时候你们还愿意依赖于我，我很乐意继续给你们提供退路。”他看向菲利克斯，盘坐在地的男孩仰着头对上他的视线，紧揪着挂在颈上的吊牌。他看向那双眼睛，尽可能真诚地看望进去。

“这不是抛弃。”他告诉对方，“我发誓。”

那双黢黑暗沉的眼睛里隐约闪过一缕神采，应当不是他的错觉。菲利克斯抿紧嘴唇，僵硬地向前勾着颈项，半晌才缓慢艰难地点了点头。女孩在旁边叹气，从床尾伸手揉摸了几下他的短卷发。她的目光闪烁得更加厉害，显然是还未安下心。鲁路修转至她身侧，单膝点地跪下身去，不着痕迹地摸过衣袋后缓慢柔和地捧过了她的手掌。

“如果还心存怀疑的话，给你一个凭证吧。”他柔声说，嘴唇触碰她的手背落下亲吻，“虽然不是来自善人的祝福，也不能确保你不迷失方向，还请你收下为好。”

他抬头时对上那女孩挑高的眉头。她对这套并不是完全不受用，他能从她浮红的面颊上看得出来，不过她还算维持着理智在线。在她预备张口讥讽的前一秒，他在她掌心里多塞了一样东西。狄安娜合上嘴，在他重新起身后才翻过手掌仔细端详。精细雕琢过的红宝石托在白皙掌心里，在昏暗灯光下映出上等酒液一般的色泽。

“这是什么？”她问他。鲁路修站直身子，压低下颌，勾颈俯瞰着那枚宝石。不多时他伸出单手，在自己胸口正中比划了一下。

“你们要是不嫌这东西在死人身上待过好长一段时间……”他慢慢说，留意到女孩已经会过意似地皱起了眉头，“嗯，我死的时候和下葬的时候都穿着同一套衣服。歌利亚派人把我弄出来的时候，把我原本的衣服也留下了。算作是身份证明。”狄安娜露出了一个介于“打住”和怜悯之间的古怪表情，手臂也抖动了一下。“我从阿勒夫被转移过来的时候，那套衣服也被带来了。”鲁路修继续说，多少有些无奈地摊开手，“当然了，因为我脑子其实还正常，也就不需要通过天天盯着它看来试图想起点什么，所以就一直压在柜子下层。反正我也不会再穿回那套行头了，割下一点小部件也没关系吧？”

“所以你给我这玩意是想充当我们的路费吗？”女孩扬声道，把宝石在掌间抛接了一下，“不劳费心。我在外活动的次数这么多，还算有点积蓄。”

“你还得找点门道出来尽快提出现金再销毁原账户，然后伪造一重别的身份，分散资金到不同渠道——唉，某个女人大概很擅长这些。”鲁路修唉声叹气了一阵，不放心地叮嘱她，“总之，听我的话。早点和原来的账户切断关系，然后迅速跑路。明白了吗？”

狄安娜应了声，奥利弗也跟着说自己会记得监督她。女孩转着色浅的眼睛，指尖攥紧了手中事物，却迟迟没有将它收入怀中。仍然坐在地上的年轻人冲她干瞪眼，看起来着实有些嫉妒了。鲁路修在他面前躬身，捻起他的金属吊牌，压在嘴唇上又很快放开。菲利克斯面上的忿忿不平消失了，目光变得躲躲闪闪。他这才转回向手持赠物的女孩，握住她的手指，向她推近了一些。

“留着它吧。”他告诉她，“单独一块宝石不会很显眼，但转手的话还是可能有人认出来。某些人能认出来的话，对你们来说或许是好事——不过天知道她这会儿在哪里悠闲度日呢。”

 

他们在临行前听到来自外界的消息。动荡来自不列颠尼亚内部，自伯利恒的一声枪响开始，由宰相的死作为起点，火焰从境内向已经独立的、尚处于独立进程中的多处海外领迅速蔓延而去。并不奇怪，鲁路修淡淡评价道。他活着也什么都做不了，他死去才能给帝国带来沉重一击。他死去意味着他的旧部无需再假意归顺帝国，一度随同他毁灭都城的人们不会具备多少对皇族血脉的忠诚。只要某些来自他的旧派系的有心人在其中穿针引线，很容易掀起更大的波澜。

“也是我失算了。”过去的皇帝摇头低叹，“那时候我就该直接让人往马尔蒂尼的脑袋上来一枪。”

憎恨他的不会是修奈泽尔，试图以憎恨为基底毁坏他所塑造好的世界的也不会是修奈泽尔。修奈泽尔什么都不会做，修奈泽尔会安安分分当一个棋傀，即使能够保持一时半会的清醒，能够意识到囚笼的存在，也无法叫自己的意志逃离出去。傀儡死去了，制约消失了，剩下的是纯粹的毁灭与报复。这不是惯于掌控棋局的对手会采取的行动，军阵的头目不会这般不计后果地行事，军阵中的听令者才更容易被仇恨所支配。

过去我也认得那样的人，鲁路修想。被仇恨支配，蛮不讲理地否认我所做的一切与我本身的存在价值。昔日的友人反目相对，即使其间还残存着一些模糊的、温柔的眷恋，也成为了不能提及的禁忌。如今卡诺恩·马尔蒂尼是在类似的疯狂处境里，恐怕没有任何往昔情谊能够牵制他。

祸果已经酿成了，将过多精力浪费在懊悔上也毫无意义。鲁路修将过往的疑虑和揣测都暂时收敛起来，专心投注到他们出逃的行程当中。他的禁闭解除了，这是个不错的消息，意味着只要他的看守睁一只眼闭一只眼，他大可以直接在往返指挥室的行程中多做手脚。他的看守对此的反应是挥手示意自己中途得去做例行汇报——“别拖延太久。”

他们在去往军区的第十二号通道碰头，这一片区的监视器分布不太严格，好好规划线路，小心些贴着集装箱进行闪避，就能始终藏身在监控死角里。菲利克斯背着通用款的战术背包，接下来两至三日的生存必需品都装载在里头。通道开启时他们安静而快速地爬上运输车，藏身在空集装箱的边隙中，越过整段昏暗边廊后才抵达另一侧。某个视力特别好使的家伙在遥遥路过的警卫影子接近前就会发出警告，因而混入运输队的路程有惊无险。临到无法秘密前进的路段时，按照鲁路修事前帮忙准备好的说辞，狄安娜单独出面，依靠与人交谈顺利为他们争取到了一个货舱看守位，是不是只能塞下一个人都不打紧，反正在有人察觉到不妥之前这码事就会被遗忘了。

半小时后运输机从地下隧道驶出，经加速后斜上天空，侧边的圆窗里漏入了阳光。三个编号者齐齐发出留心压抑着的小小欢呼，互相轮流击掌庆贺。鲁路修坐在一个单独空出的箱顶上，安静瞧望着四散飞舞的细小尘埃。此时还是深冬，圆窗边缘很快攀爬上了细碎霜花。他掖好外衣边角，轻轻打了个与温度无关的哆嗦。

他感到茫然而不真切，这种虚浮的恍惚陪伴他们降落在郊野，有惊无险地躲过又一道搜查关卡乘上去往叶卡捷琳堡的线路，叫他短暂呼吸到外界自由通畅的空气，才勉强沉淀下些许实感来。在地底封闭空间里所着的通常衣装有些单薄，那三个年轻人在临行前各自都弄来了配发给冬季外出任务所用的厚实外衣，奥利弗还塞了他一件备用的。如此一来即使在途中被运输队的人发现了行踪，也能用穹顶下的任务布置为借口暂时搪塞过去。然而我可不能永久修改别人的记忆，狄安娜提醒道，万一我的把戏真的被拆穿了……她留出一段沉默，再一次望向鲁路修的眼睛。后者回以一个无奈苦笑，低声对她说我也希望在这码事上能更便利些。

他们在叶卡捷琳堡转乘高速铁轨，圆窗变为铁栅栏封锁的玻璃。脱离编号规制的年轻人们小声闲聊着，就过去的一部分任务东拉西扯，刺探彼此的秘密，气氛还算和睦。过去的皇帝则更为安静，直至他被另三人要求讲一些故事，说到底他才是在地上留得最久的人。一些孩子，他摇头感慨道，满足了他们的要求。

他将留长的头发拢向颈后，向他们讲起帝国征伐欧罗巴时的故事。那是一段并不广为人知的经历，所有记录中都小心淡化了某个不应存在的名字。那时列车是往相反的方向疾驰，横跨同样寒冷的荒原抵达欧罗巴东部，而不是像现下一般从那里匆匆逃离。但结果终究都是一样的，他想。将要抵达的尽头是未知的，不会拥有名誉，不会拥有欢呼，末了都不过是挣扎在阴影中的死者。

他谈及战争，他谈及骗局，他谈及过去的贵族与军人，以及相伴于他的某一名圆桌骑士。他察觉到自己的口吻在某些时候变得过于柔软也过于苦涩，于是将话题轻巧地略过去。他留意到那三个孩子以不同的方式交换着眼神，然而没有人真的开口向他求证什么。

他们经历了日落与日出，往太阳升起的方向继续疾驰。荒原上时而铺盖过一场新雪，于是阳光在远空成为苍白微弱的。日落与日出之间相隔得相当漫长，往复不止一次，年轻的逃亡者们蜷缩在地铺盖着外衣入睡，鲁路修则从他们身边悄悄走过，手掌拢在身前，拇指抵在自己胸肋间摩挲。

他将那个纪念品带上了，坠在自己衣袋中，时而攥回手掌里摩挲。他猜想它曾藏在何处蒙尘，在殿堂中或将它带走的人的居所里。那个人会效仿自己过去的习惯时常把玩一枚棋子吗？还是每每回到阵中都忙于投身战斗，并没有空闲去赏玩别的东西？残坏的，毫无意义的，离群的，这样的东西。不值得追溯，也不值得保留。他想起铺散开来的玫瑰，在不见天日处继续枯萎腐烂，成为暗沉的残屑，无法讴歌生命亦无法赞颂爱情。

他怀着重重心事度过了行程中最为安逸的一段路途，往后的危境里一旦失败便可能丧命。他们掐着时间入睡又醒来，在深夜抵达伊尔库茨克时尽可能维持着足够清醒的状态。鲁路修最后提醒了一次身负重任的女孩需要采用的台词，希望她能继续良好运用自己的演戏天分，然后深吸了一口气，竖起衣领尽可能地埋下脸，在去往武器库的岔口上与另外两人分散了，随她一道走往机库的方向。

他们的运气不错，补给站内确实有一些正规任务出行制式打扮实验体在光明正大游荡，一路上他们远远瞥见过一些，保持着良好的互不干涉原则各不相问完美避让。及至抵达机库门口时，狄安娜与看守先一步搭话引去他们的注意，避免他们将精力分散到另一人的脸孔上。鲁路修保持着噤声状态至他们成功进入机库，望着走在前方的女孩自然从容地绕过了三起可能存在的问检，径直走去和角落两台机体旁技术员打扮的人谈起了话。

她在谈话时轻松顺利地拿过了启动用密键，反手抛到鲁路修手中，面上仍挂着毫无破绽的和煦笑容，右眼当中血光盈然。她目光所不能见的对象是不会遭受波及的，所以只要她全程不多看上她身后的同行者一眼，他就不会遭受影响。这也是她能力的局限性所在，有心人还是能够在监控当中察觉到一些异常，那往往也是在她扬长而去之后的事。启程前她将这个关乎弱点的秘密坦诚给同路人，而今她将无防备的后背暴露给他。鲁路修暗道了一声感谢，在她比出行动手势后悄悄往边侧退了脚步。

警报恰在这时拉响，通讯里传来一阵因紧张而有些变调的低语声。那应该是奥利弗的声音，鲁路修分神想道，并在下一秒听见狄安娜骂他这就开始慌了真是不中用。“你们那边完事了吗？”奥利弗叫道，“完了就快过来，你不来救场的话我可不确保我们能藏多久。”鲁路修正跨进机舱里，平台上的工作人员冲他大吼大叫起来。他回过头去，从肩头将外衣甩下至驾驶位后方的同时将衣袋里的手枪转上手指，握稳后毫不迟疑地向那边射击而去。

他在相对轻便的着装里启动机体，屏幕上显出一行长而杂乱的代码，应当是未正式升级完毕投入战争的机型的代称。他从观测屏上看见女孩的身影汇入技术人员撤离避难的队伍，满意地微笑了一下，蛮不讲理地发动了座驾。他有阵子没进过驾驶舱了，但基本操作还算熟络，来得及在闸门封闭前闯出一道生路。于是警报范围扩大了，所幸他没打算在建筑体内跟训练有素的军队打常规意义上的攻防战，只顾着一路进行规避并尝试从防守最为薄弱的方向强硬破出。

他一路上都连接着通讯，奥利弗说他们在设法引动连环爆炸，老实说这有点考验他们的运气值。虽然依照他的任务性质，他跟许多武器型号都打过交道，偷窃来的东西也能迅速应用个大概，但这也不意味着他们能跟正规军兜圈子兜多久。他是负责解说状况的那个，事实上有点过于滔滔不绝了，以至于鲁路修相当担心他会不会因为喋喋不休而更快地落网。装甲骑距离出口处不远了，驾驶者稍稍松了口气，紧接着就又提高了戒备程度。就在此时，通讯彼端传来一声尖锐爆响，随后是一阵乱流杂音。虽说先前的动静也不小，但干扰成这样还是叫人有些意外。

“——你的……后、背后……菲——嗞嗞……”

电流声吵得鲁路修耳际发疼，他在弯道转向时扯下通讯器，尝试从机舱内部连接回他们的线路。又一阵爆鸣后声波勉强回复正常，于是他听见能够辨识的字音，这回是狄安娜在说话，声音里不知为何裹上了一抹颤抖：

“……菲利克斯？”

他们汇合了，鲁路修意识到。然而那呼唤声里着实不包括多少如释重负的成分。“什么——什么？”他心下一沉，“你们都没事吗？”

“大概不是。”奥利弗的声音插了进来，“某个废物情况不太好。不妙啊。”

他的声音紧绷得厉害，鲁路修几乎能想见他大致是一副多么难看的脸色。他们所谈论的那一人始终没有再出声，哪怕只是最微弱的一声，通报情况过来，显示自己至少还留了口气。没有。那男孩没有说话，没有吭气，毫无声讯。他的通讯装置可能在方才的动静里损坏了，那是一场爆炸，如果并不是由他们有计划地引动的，或者如果有人在毫不挂念自身安危的情况下冒险——

“他在流血。”狄安娜说，无法掩饰住声音中的焦急，“他不够灵活。他是不是之前就受伤了？”

是这样了。鲁路修心头一抽。又是这样了。不顾及自身安危，因为自己无足轻重，因为所有人都这样告诉他，因为他自己也不会去过多在乎疼痛或其它伤损，因为那是些习以为常的事情。为了达成目的，或是掩护旁人，那么将自身置身于险境里也在所不惜。过去也有人习惯于这样做，出于同样的或至少是类似的缘由，然而那个人没那么容易受伤、如今也不会轻易死去了，可假若还是会出现意外，他知道总有可能会出现意外……

“你们在哪？”他喊道，“哪个区域？离开B区了吗，我这就——”

“不行。”女孩的声音打断了他。她听上去还不够镇静，但给出的答复明确而利落。

“不行？”鲁路修重复道。观测屏上的敌性标识接近了，他抓稳控制杆，焦灼伴着怒火迅速上涌。他仍然没听到关键个体的声音，代替那孩子发声的依然是年纪最小的女孩。

“直接逃跑还行，留下来用战斗形式吸引火力再平安离开的胜算太低了。你自己说的。”她在通讯中说，声音很尖，几乎是在呵斥了，“最不该意气用事的就是你吧，皇帝陛下？”

鲁路修被噎了回来。装甲骑内部发出触敌警讯，留给他犹豫的时机所剩无几。没有回头的机会了，这趟行程至此再没有任何和平回返的可能了，所有人都清楚这点。“离开这里！”奥利弗在通讯中大声吼道，“这不就是你的计划吗！你又不是什么战斗好手，跟军队硬拼可没胜算——走！快走！！！”

他往前冲撞而去，在滑行截断之前展开了飞行翼。他推移控制杆时指尖在发颤，瞄准他的弹道在机体后方爆出火光。“往东！”他吼回去，“如果你们想找到我——继续往东走！你们会知道的，去海上——”

——日本。他在冲出建筑体外的一瞬眯起眼，为虚幻的自由哽住了声息。你们会知道的，你们总会找到我的下落的。留下的线索足够多了，留下的希望还不足够。通讯在那一瞬间断开了，他压抑着呼吸，控制座驾折上天空。解除追踪定位，切断远程控制权，调用一部分能量用于支撑防御护盾，计算行驶线路甩脱追兵，需要他做的事还有很多。他用手背揩拭了一下眼睛，咬牙平视向前方。机体飞越贝加尔湖畔，往群山中驶去。大地在寒风中震颤着，自山岩间传出深远低沉的咆哮。

 

马尔蒂尼越狱了。

确切来说，他还没被送达预备长久关押他的地点，押送的队伍便遭受了袭击，带领成功出逃的嫌犯扬长而去。女皇得知此事后并没有惊慌失措，只是轻声评价了一句“也不奇怪”。他是逃往何方了，还在试图促成怎样的计划，一时间都没人能切实把握到。就在当日，黑色骑士团驻扎在公海上的舰队捕捉到了异常讯号，庞然大物从罗斯地区东岸的海港出现，披挂着冰雪升上天空。达摩克利斯，本应成为无主之物的天空要塞——如今的控制权究竟归属于何方，也是个值得商榷的问题。

事态一早就脱离控制了，从一个女人带回死者复生的消息开始。她最后一次离去前留下慨叹，说那家伙大概也没预见到这一步来，他所托付给你的不该是这样的乱局。ZERO站在管制室中查看实时情报时，又记起了她的话语。必然如此，他想，那个人向来自负，并不会乐意将真正沉重的担负和难题甩手给别人。

“如果可以的话，我是很想和不列颠尼亚皇家技术部的人好好沟通一下的。”他喟叹出声，转向一旁托着长杆烟枪的美丽女性，“女皇把战略级武器看守得很好，至少不用担心那里会突然发射一些小东西出来直接毁灭一两座重要城市。不过看起来他们是反向逆行了，帝国也没法对他们那样做。”

“反湮灭装置？”拉克夏塔说，眉梢斜斜挑起，“那还真是麻烦。不过这样一来就说得通了，毕竟按照常理来说，女皇在两小时前就该发布定向打击指令了。可那玩意现在还飘得好好的。”

“定向拦截，或者无效化。”ZERO说，“面向芙蕾雅的对策在三年前就开发出来了，只是限制相当大。显然有人在这几年间把对策也升级过了，多半就是那武器原本的开发者。”他藏在面具下的嘴角抿了抿，还是没忍住轻轻一抽。“爱因斯坦小姐多半是出于好意，只是如果技术部内部有人泄露……唉，武器没搭载上去，对策倒是让他们先一步准备好了。”

他摆了摆手，让舰队稍安勿躁，继续监测海上的动静。对空的试探性袭击都被拦截下来了，继续投入小编制部队大概也不会收获多少成效。就算那座要塞的警备力量不至于当真恢复到巅峰状态甚至更强，但至少也得试探出现前的能力范围。

“我不建议你单独去做极限测试。”拉克夏塔说，“当然了，我也不会抗命。”

“没办法。”ZERO说，“我不擅长做详细推断，只能用更直接的方法去获得答案了。”

“粗暴。”拉克夏塔的手指敲了敲烟杆，“我不看好这次行动。就算是那台座驾，就算是你，在单独行动的前提下，更容易拖到极限的也是你，而不是达摩克利斯。”

“在形势更加明朗之前，更多牺牲是不必要的。”ZERO说，“既然你不会抗命，那么为我准备好它。”

他往船舰尾部去。他在路上没被人截住，他在进入场地后才迎上一张怒气冲冲的脸。那张脸上写满了“我料想你也不会安安分分留在这里做指挥”的意思，一对碧蓝眼睛向他狠瞪过来。红月卡莲显得相当生气，比他上回自作主张地行动完归来后气得更厉害，看起来不是一拳头就能完事的级别。

“不列颠尼亚那群人是疯子吗？你也疯了吗？！”她大吼道，“为什么当初没把它直接炸了？！”

“问得好。”ZERO说，语气生硬得不太友好，“一直有人在说要销毁也不该把遗骸沉入海里，应该送往天上。我留在女皇身边那阵子也不能对所有决策都说三道四，我对那个国家的影响力也没有大到那个程度。”他在面具下眯着眼睛，尝试回想那时需要面对的所有困境。不止关乎他，还关乎年轻的现任女皇。“旧皇族遗党，宰相派在海外的势力，那时如果将这些全部肃清了，帝国这个庞大的怪物当即就会四分五裂到不可挽回的地步。”他猛吸了口气，警告自己别过多抱怨。这不能改变任何事，也不能让他逃避开一早决定好了由自己来担负的职责。这个身份，这个名字。他需要承接下去的一切。他的呼吸略一紧促，胸腔里沉淀下一片挥之不去的森冷感。他的指根抽搐了一下，慢慢并拢攥紧了。

“分裂还是发生了。”他低声说，“对不起。”

卡莲的表情略一缓和，同时轻叹了一声。“你在向谁道歉？”

“死去的人吧。所有的。”ZERO回答她，“这也不是我能控制住的局面。”他将拳头藏回披风底下，强硬抹消了心头掠过的一丝无力感。他抬头看向前方，经过修整检查的黑色机体处在可出战状态，这让他稍感心安，却并没产生过去那样沉甸甸的充实感。

“但我还是想尽力尝试一下。”他说。

他往那架机体的方向走去。耽搁的时间已经够长了，最后的犹豫期限也已经走到了尽头。他昂首向前时相当坚决，卡莲一时间忘记要拦住他，随后才噔噔几步追了上来。“你发什么疯？！”她的火气又回来了，“停下，当前的‘修士’没有搭载足够的武器系统，也不能支持长时间作战，如果你要发动袭击，至少让装甲骑彻底做好准备——”

“真的有人会为它彻底做好准备吗？”他反问道，“不管是过去还是现在，黑色骑士团会允许ZERO本人的座驾切换到可能超负载的长线作战模式吗？”

红发姑娘卡了壳，嘴唇哆嗦了几下。“本来也不需要。”她小声嚅嗫着，用力摇着头。他走上梯阶时她还随在他身后，随后他在平台上站定，目光恍惚了片刻。

“兰斯洛特-阿尔特雷戈。”他低声说，报出他的座驾本不该在此处提及的、无法公之于众的原本的名字。他在面具下凝视它的样貌，染黑的外观与熟悉的棱角。“作为它的原型的那台白色机体，可是一度撕开了那座要塞的防线啊。你不是很清楚这点吗，红月。”

“根本就不是一回事。”卡莲咬着牙说。如果把自己当场揍趴在地能阻止ZERO的座驾出击的话，他相信她会这么干的。“现在可没有决战级的兵力给你作为后盾。”她尖声说，“你明白这是什么意思吗？如果你被困在包围圈里了，我们连你的安全退路都不能确保。”

“我知道。”他回答她，在她的瞪视下控制舱门开启，“可是如果没有人前去牵制一下，哪怕只是扰乱视线……天知道他们会不会直接发动更大规模的空袭。我猜是会的。”

“那么由我去——”

“你得看好海面。”他跳进机舱，轻快地挥了下手臂，“职责早就确定好了，我不希望现在突然出现反对的声音。”

“——可是ZERO！”

他多迟滞了片刻，为那声音中着实写满担忧。是了，他想，你是会为这个名字而忧心的。他在面具下抿起嘴唇，未来得及扯出一丝笑意便轻叹出声。“我没那么容易死。”末了他简单地说，“至少这件事我还是能确信的。”

他将自己关入机舱，他瘫坐在驾驶位上后短暂地蜷缩起肩膀。不出所料，冰冷的僵硬感再度袭击了他，连同火焰炙烤的虚幻痛感一起。他的背脊轻轻一抖，勉强提起精神将幻觉压制下去，快速摘下面具，将变声器也抠放到通讯装置旁。他完成出击准备，他按照正常步骤驶出舱外。装甲骑平贴海面滑行了好一段距离后，他的手掌动作终于平稳下来，叫他操控机体向上飞行的节奏不受影响。

不是完备状态，他本人和他的座驾都是一样。性能上并没有劣化，只是能够负荷的极限有些堪忧。再如何不畏惧死亡的人，在一次又一次被推近它后都会留下一些难以磨灭的创伤，恰恰是因为经历得太多了、一次又一次地活下来了，而他还会像这样被绑缚下去，过去如此、往后依然。身体上的强韧不能扛下一切，他知道这样的道理。可是性能没有损毁，那么战斗就还将继续下去。

来吧，他想。经历过的绝境已经足够多了，要么这一次也不会多么恶劣，要么真的比从前更糟糕、或许还能洗刷一些残留在精神上的烙痕。来吧，反正他也不会就这样死去，不能、不被允许，也不会得到解脱。他往天空去了，灵巧折转规避开袭击来的炮火，向那个庞然大物疾驰而去。越过一道防线，在常规的交火区打落小型无人机与另一些更为灵活的家伙，向下一道防线逼近。他并不指望自己能独自突破到能量防御屏障前头，但以此作为目标也未尝不可。他控制座驾以长剑作战，毫不停歇地斩开前来迎击的敌方机体。他在火光缭绕中迅速突进，而被他切割开来的防御网正在集中收缩，预备在下一波攻势里给他强力一击。

通讯频道时断时续，也可能是他没有留神去听。有人的声音夹杂在战况汇报中骂他是疯子，有人在提醒他见好就收。他试探出的东西已经足够多了，超出了预期收获，再继续下去的危险性太大。机体还没达到负载极限，他在战斗中抽空确认了这点。别犯傻，有人的声音接入进来，驾驶员才是所有零部件中最容易损毁的一环。

拉克夏塔所持的说法与过去他更熟悉的那位古怪伯爵总是不尽相同，又在某些时候奇妙地调协一致。ZERO在座舱里低叹了一声，告诉她别太担心。他再仰起头时，一些沉寂已久的事物被唤了回来。那或许是出于他的本愿，或不过是他来到这里、面对昔日曾面对过的一部分境况，原本常常伴随于他的诅咒便再度浮现出来了。

所以我是回到这里来了，他在命力如潮浪上涌、将意识推移到不甚清晰的边缘时想。某种意义上唯独剩我一个。

没有残存的圆桌骑士，没有死志伴身的傀儡军队，没有过去的指示者，也没有过去为敌的棋手。仅剩下他了，来自过去的鬼怪，也不复过去的样貌。他视野中不同方向汇聚来的攻势变得清晰无比，叫他能够根据本能去进行规避，在包围圈形成之前就迅速脱离，再挨个击破胆敢威胁自己性命的个体。性能上没有劣化，每一环都是这样。战斗还是在他所熟悉的步奏进行，只要让自己嵌套回这样的环境里。

然后他听见另一个声音，他所熟悉的、铭记的，与他传出面具外的声音所相似。来自过去的鬼怪总是摆脱不掉伴身的幽灵，这也是再正常不过的事。在Geass作用于意识的间隙里，他分辨不出那是幽灵重现了，还是寻常的闪回，记忆的掠影。白衣的皇帝来到他侧畔，同时飘浮在很远的地方。“那并不是它原本的用途。”皇帝说。在过去的战场上，幽灵所看着的是另一个幽灵。

“我知道。”面具下的死者回答。是由他自己发的声，还是他身躯中埋藏的某一部分回忆，他同样分辨不清。那时奔赴向战场的是皇座之下的骑士，效忠于一人的零之骑士。皇帝的幽灵看向骑士的，年轻面孔上扯出一抹浅淡微笑。

“我原本想让它阻拦你。”皇帝说，“别那么激进，别那么悍不畏死，不择手段地向前迈步，哪怕要舍弃自己的性命也在所不惜。你原本不是那么重视最终结果的人，你只是认为在迈进的过程里，你自己的部分是可以被舍弃的。如果是这样的话，我会设法阻拦你。”下令之人叹息着，裹带出零星一点悲哀——“它原本会成为你的护盾，而不是武器。”

“别假装你为此感到很惋惜了。”受命者回答道，“你明明挺满意的。”

有什么可抱怨的呢，假使这会令剑锋更为锐利，令挥剑之人去到本无法去往的绝境里带回胜利的希望。一道往末途奔赴的同路人原本需要的就是这样的东西，将奇迹化为可利用的必然之物。而今他又沉浸回去，回到过去曾遭遇过的处境里。一座天空要塞，一场提早规划了结果的战斗。他的败局，他的末路，他名义上的死，皆尽属于一个已经被埋葬的存在。陪伴他的是幽灵的声音，发出长久的空旷回响。“我满意是因为你懂得利用枷锁的力量。”皇帝说，“那很好。出于自身的意志去利用，意味着你可以将他人寄予的愿望转化为自己前行的动力。”装甲骑在空中闪避过又一次袭击，反令来袭者的座舱爆出一团火光。他的耳畔回荡着轰鸣声，渐渐与遥远的海潮相融了。

“而且该怎么说呢，”幽灵这样说着，向他微笑，“我也没法在‘舍弃自身’这部分上指责你了。”

ZERO坐在驾驶位上，震颤感从心头扩散向四肢百骸，又一股脑反卷回来，叫他一时间连呼吸都受到压迫。他的意识模模糊糊印刻下方才发生的、正在发生的事，动力装置被击中了，连带着机舱内也有些受损。他在剧烈晃动中咳嗽了一声，手脚上都传递来淡淡的麻痹感。挑战结束了，装甲骑已经在向下沉降，如此一来他定然是无法直接回归到公海区域了，所幸方向操控没受到影响。他察觉到自己是在依据本能行事，搜寻临近的迫降地点，传出求援信号。他的呼吸愈来愈紧促，虚幻的火焰再一次开始燃烧，吞没他的肢足，吞没他的身躯，侵蚀他的血肉，叫他快些死去。飘浮的庞然大物被抛在远空，在他最后的窥视中如覆盖拼图般一块一块地遮掩上天空的色彩。

他尝试继续发声，他的声音僵死了、消失了，不知何时被吞噬了，叫他唯独记得起近似告别的话语。幽灵的假象变得安静而淡薄，停止了诉说与问责，仅留下一句重复的指令。不知多久之后，装甲骑轰然坠地，在砂石间滑动发出刺耳声响。他仰着颈项喘息，幻象侵入了身体本能，同遥远昔日的指令相应。离开这里，逃出去，在一切结束之前。事情没有坏到那一步，重压并不来自于躯壳，躯壳的性能是完好的，是精神上的烙印在带来更多撕扯似的煎熬。他残存的理智令他在摸索起身前抓过面具，牢固扣押在自己的五官上。

本应冰冷刺骨的空气在感知中变得灼热而粘稠，困住他的呼吸，困住他的躯干。他在失去对身体的控制前从狭窄机舱的包裹中逃开了，跳出受损的座舱，向砂石中沉降下去。海潮的呼唤近在咫尺，一迭又一迭从四周温柔上涌，最终将他的意识吞没。

 

那座岛屿很奇怪。逃亡者驾驶着抢夺来的装甲骑一路行驶至广袤大陆的东海岸时，偶然间察觉到了一处异常。

起先他以为是幻觉，是长久奔逃后精神持续紧绷的结果。即使是续航能力得到强化的实验机型，不间断地跨越这样遥远的距离也有些遭不住了，机体和驾驶员都是。随后他模糊地意识到冥冥中有些感应在作祟，这让他强打起精神，仔细对前方即将行经的岛屿勘测了一番。洋流和磁场都被扰乱了，勘察和搜索用的波段也受到干扰。他努力回想了一番，试图从记忆里搜寻出分布在北大西洋沿岸的遗迹所在地。他不知道这里还幸存下多少完好的东西，不过反正他对于利用它的手段也并不擅长。他慢慢放松下来，预备改换行驶路线进行规避。

若不是有一支搜索队在接近那座岛屿，考虑到周遭环境的异常，被发现的风险也相对较低，应当是个不错的稍作休整的地方。附近海域上兜转的搜索队着实有点多，这一支大概也只是在广撒网时碰巧转悠到了这里。鲁路修理了理头绪，旋即一个激灵从再度开始放空神游的状态中清醒了过来。他暗骂自己是紧绷过头了有所疏漏，开始紧急尝试捕捉那支队伍的内部通讯线路，总算在事态变得不可挽回之前弄清了状况。

来自达摩克利斯的队伍，从天空落下，在附近搜寻一个足够重要的目标。值得这样大费周章搜索、为此甚至在临近海域都引发了一系列火力冲突的个体，就算不直接提及名字，答案也足够明显了。距离ZERO迫降在附近岛礁范围内的时间点还不很长，黑色骑士团的搜救队还在从公海赶来，若是在此刻叫人先一步得手了——他的眼皮跳了一跳。

在足够靠近那座古怪岛屿后，勘察波段终于捕捉到了除去成队编制外另一座机体的信号，处在待命状态中，详情无法进一步探明。然而这已经足够了，那台装甲骑并没有藏匿在山岩间，而是孤零零地沉寂在滩涂上，只要能从空中接近岛屿，很容易就能以肉眼辨识出来。这不是他头一次见到眼前的黑色机体了，希兰遭遇入侵的那一次它一度降临至他近前，但那只得短暂一瞥、来不及仔细打量，此刻他原原本本看清它的外观，心头猛然紧揪了一下。

他看见更多，人在阳光下能亲自看见的总是比匿居在坟墓中道听途说的要更多。他看见昔日的骑士座驾全然染黑后凝聚成的鬼怪，他看见那机体沉默伫立着，座舱开启了，一个披风裹身的影子跌落在它旁侧，安安静静全不动弹。那人的衣物外侧并没有沾染上血迹，这一认知只能堪堪将他的理智维持在不至崩坏的边缘。在他辨识出那个影子的那一刻，惊惶和怒火便一并升腾而起了，而由于搜查队已经分散开来、从不同角度将武器一道对准那具一动不动的身躯，怒火烧灼很快覆压过了其它任何情绪。

所有其它情绪都成为了火焰的薪料，长久积压的担忧，困住他的梦魇，他所看见的那个人死去的幻象，如此这般产生的担忧焦灼。不。先前绷紧到极限的某一道弦崩裂了，连带着某一道关隘也脆弱到一击即溃的地步。不行。他绞紧手指，整身血液都在上涌，耳畔呼啸着鼓噪的浪潮与自己狂乱的心跳。那不是我所期望的，那不是我要看见的。不。那是我最不能允许的事情。

他的行驶轨迹被发现了，搜索队从公共频道向他发来不友好的质问。他没有当即应声，反而直接闯入到包围圈中，笔直砸落到那台停止行动的机体前方。他在座舱中抬头，两次呼吸间勉强压抑下暴戾心绪。“诸位日安。”他说，“闲话少说，我只想提醒各位一件事。”

他当前所驾驶的装甲骑来自伊尔库茨克的基地，能够临时用于掩人耳目。他尽可能调平声线，使得自己的话语更有说服力。“不列颠尼亚的叛军们，向女皇举起反旗的人们，既是团结在昔日不敬者的名义下，想必你们也该知道助力来自于何方。”他沉声道，“我来自阿勒夫。我的担保人是歌利亚。我们曾被ZERO本人戏耍了一次，为了洗刷这份耻辱，他必须活着接受我们的报复。”他与那支队伍对峙着，在机舱内扫视对方的人数构成。战斗起来缺乏胜算，能够避免冲突的话再好不过——如果他当真这样期望的话。他看向沙滩上的士兵，士兵背后留作防御的战斗状态的机体。“如果你们的目的是拘禁或者简单地将他击毙，不如将处置权转交给我们。”他阐述道，“歌利亚会很乐意实现情报共享，而这个危险分子的身体或许还能多创造一份价值。”

他耐心等候了一会儿，留出供对方内部沟通的时间。士兵们拢着通讯器讲述了些什么，他没有去刻意解析。他等候着，压制着自己胸腔中未能消解的戾气，将它打磨塑造为刀刃。“非常抱歉。”他等到这个结果，并不感到意外，只是惋惜地暗自摇了摇头。

“需要更加严格的身份认证吗？”他多提了一嘴，“我们可以启动正规交涉进程。”

“那无关紧要。”站立在外的领头人说，态度逐渐强硬起来，“盟约虽然存在，但在涉及重要目标的时候，我们也不能就这样妥协。”那人沉默了少顷，怀疑地迈进了一步。“另外，你的声音似乎——”

“好吧。”鲁路修说，“那就让我换个说法。”

他控制机舱开启，他踩踏着垫板登上高位。他投身到凛冬寒风里，绵延不绝地呼啸着海潮的回音。火焰早已在燃烧了，此刻他再不压制它的势头，叫它自心间喷薄而出，击垮了自他复生以来始终无形存在的屏障。足够了，他想。无需再忍耐了。至少在这一刻，在这一个不需公诸于世的角落里，继续压抑下去反而是懦夫的作为。至少在目之所及的范围内，没有人应该忤逆我的意志，没有人可以扼杀我过去的心愿。没有任何人能够染指我希求平安无事存活的人，没有人能在这点上触犯我。火焰升腾而上，短暂灼痛了他的双目，缭绕起整片血光，完美无瑕地在他眼眶中周转。背叛者，进犯者，理应受死的渣滓。他的愤怒抵达极限后，咬牙发笑时反而如冰般冷静下来。

“笑一笑吧，叛徒们。我想你们都知道我的名号。”他昂首道。他站立在高位上，漠然前视所有身在滩涂上、或藏匿于座驾中的将死之人。他望向那些渐次浮上惊愕、疑虑、不可置信的眼睛，因他的命令死去的人已经足够多了，名单继续加长也算不得什么出人意料的事情。“残暴，漠视民众，不讲道义。再多添一起罪状也无妨。”他俯瞰下去，挥手前伸，遥遥点向虚空当中，“我以鲁路修·vi·不列颠尼亚之名命令你们，听命于我——离开这座岛屿，回返你们所在的编制，用自己的性命为代价拖住他们。永远别再一次活着出现在我的视野内。”他的声音回荡在潮浪间，飘散在风中。他的手指收回了，往下明确地朝向依然沉寂着的覆假面的影子。

“这是我的俘虏。他欠我一条命，没有人能在我不允许的情况下动他。”他冷然道，“现在，滚吧。”

在潮水退去之前，那支队伍便撤离了。他们离去前赠他以整齐划一的应答声，那类声音一贯属于无能为力地屈从于指令的蝼蚁。过去的皇帝漠然目送他们回归到空中，在原本已经波澜起伏的形势中再投下一粒石子。他那奔涌咆哮的力量缓缓蛰伏回眼目深处藏匿起来，他的面颊和手指在寒风中发僵，他在威胁解除后回落到地面，匆忙奔向那个卧倒在地的影子时脚步都有些不稳。

他径直按上对方胸口，确认到还算平稳的心跳，怒火这才开始缓慢消退，一些后怕填补进了其间空缺。还不算太迟，他想，幸好不算太迟。他触碰着对方胸口的微弱起伏，他在这劫后余生似的喜悦中深深呼吸。他短暂闭眼，放任自己在复杂感念中沉浸了片刻，旋即拉回了理智，在对方身上探摸了一番。他收缴了昏厥者身上的配枪，拿在手中稍一掂量，检查了一下弹匣。随后他回去自己驶来的装甲骑中，用所剩不多的能量检索了一番周际环境。检测结果令他暂时放下心，于是他再度离开座舱，恰好听闻到地面处传来一声微弱的呻吟。

你也没有让我等待太久，他想。这很好。

他回到地面，倚靠在自己的机体旁，没有即刻走回到对方身边。ZERO在他的注视下缓慢撑身坐起，环顾了一下四周境况，然后那张面具便定定朝向了他。“你。”ZERO说，仅迸出一个字节便刹停了。

他蓦地抬手按向面具下侧，而鲁路修也迅速发觉了有哪里不妥。变声装置要么是没来得及回放入面具当中，要么是损毁了。以现场状况来看，二者皆有可能。从面具下传递出的是那个人原本的声音，而非ZERO对外示人的模板。那声音令鲁路修身躯间涌出暖热颤栗，目光也一并柔和了些。ZERO本人倒是紧绷得厉害，肩颈腰背都弯折成僵硬的线条。鲁路修叹了口气，抬手轻快地一挥。

“嗨。”他轻声说，“我刚刚确认过，这座岛上只有我们两个人了。所以没关系的。”

ZERO依然没有言语，鲁路修能感觉到面具下的目光全然钉在自己身上。他将左手伸入衣袋，掏出回到自己手中的损坏的棋子，托在掌间抛接了一回。他感到对方的态度顿时变得紧张而戒备，甚至略去了惊疑不定的过程。自然了，武力冲突，那孩子身上一度负了伤，作为遭遇反击的那一方就算没有伤损，也必然对失去这东西的经历拥有一些不佳的记忆。想到这里鲁路修又不免陷入无用的忧虑，通讯截断了，虽说和他原本的计划相差不远，迄今能够确保平安的还是只有他一个。

别死在那里，他祈求着。别在奔赴自由前就耗尽性命。他总是对人抱有类似的期望的，他面前的一个就是最好的明证。ZERO伸手按向腰间，摸索确认过后一无所获。“在找这个吗？”鲁路修扬声道，原本背在身后的右手伸了出来，亮出趁对方昏睡时夺来的武器，“抱歉，借用一下。”

他做到这一步后，ZERO慢慢舒出一口气，调整了自己的坐姿，单膝立起撑住手肘。“你应该在我醒来之前让我失去行动力。比如说一根一根折断手指，踩断我的一条胳膊，或者用钝器一寸一寸敲碎我的腿骨。”ZERO说，个中讥讽意味过于浓厚，声音也冷漠得惊人，“收走一把枪又有什么用呢？是想打伤我，还是杀死我？你真以为你能用它威胁到我吗？”

你要以这种形式记着我说的话，鲁路修想，我可不会多么开心。“不。”然后他说。他感到忧虑，也感到悲哀。你为什么以为我还会设法对你开枪呢？

“你为什么要来这里？”ZERO继续说，嗓子有些嘶哑。他咳嗽了几声，神经质地攥紧自己的衣料，在裤腿间按出道道褶皱痕迹。“你不是打定主意要留在地下吗？”他问道，急迫得甚至有些咄咄逼人，“留在那里，传递线索，暗中动点手脚，比直接自寻死路更有用。你不是也认同这点吗？”

情理来说是这样的，鲁路修想，但逻辑上的最佳选择并不等同于我自身希图的。那是自我麻痹用的陷阱，驻留在一成不变的黑暗处，以为这样就能断绝所有出路。它不可能永远持续下去，只能将关键性的转变与抉择一次又一次地向后推移。如今我再不能回去了，我再不能设法在那种不见天日的地方埋葬自己了。我不能够，也不情愿。我已经迈出了这一步。

他迈出一步，向踞坐在地的男人靠近。“我弄出的乱子有点大，肯定把某些管事的家伙得罪死了。”他平静述说道，“我回不去了。我连坟墓里头都回不去了。你觉得我该怎么选呢，嗯？我也不会帮他们洗脑出更多军队来，不合作就只能真的回去那里等死。也许尸体会被拿来循环利用一下，毕竟再没有别的价值可创造了，是不是？没有更多情报了。没有更多利益了。没有更多借口了。”他继续迈步，他的音量也逐渐提高，悬浮在一个顶点上，又沉降下去成为一声轻笑。“我该怎么选呢？”他呢喃道，“不如交给你来选吧？”

他将距离缩减至一半便刹停脚步，他举起枪，在对方来得及反应之前就毫不迟疑地指向了自己的脑袋。那不是他携来的枪支，是对方手中所持的一把。应当如此，必须如此。经由你的手，经由你的武器。如果我一直在胁迫你的意志，那么我会再做一次。

“杀死我，”他一字一顿道，“或者带我走。”

假面的影子突地前躬了身子，手掌摁在膝上，如同下一秒就会弹起身奔袭而来。他并不言语，鲁路修听得见他粗重沉闷的呼吸声。他在判断，构成思考模式的齿轮在咔咔转动，然后在死局中僵停下来。赶不上的，假若是往别处射击，或许还能在预判弹道闪避过后拉近间距夺下枪支。可是打穿自己的头颅只需要一瞬，无论如何都来不及阻止。鲁路修看着他，另一侧掌间将棋卒的尸骸攥紧。“这可不是什么安全地域。”过去的皇帝说，“你能拿来做决定的时间不多。回答我，ZERO。”

他再度向前迈步，而不再留出更多供人喘息的余地，一下、一下、一下地逼近了，凿击着那个人最后的防线。影子的形廓开始颤抖，震颤从肩背到肢足都肉眼可见。他的身躯紧绷得更加厉害，如同在迸裂边缘的弓弦。不再有逃避的余地了，对于他们两人都是。鲁路修踏出最后一步，俯瞰向蓦一下失去气力似地跪坐在地的影子，面具下再传递出声音时，所有凝结成冰的冷漠抗拒都溃散了，唯独剩下伤兽般喑哑的模糊低语：

“……你要我怎么办啊……”

他俯下身，膝头点在对方身畔。他将枪支和棋卒一并放下，对方也没有暴起制住他的行动。他伸出手，扳住那张面具，尾指轻柔地扫过它的边缘，叫它回缩了包覆脑后的部分，变得能够轻易脱落。他将它拿下的过程相当缓慢，他听见它后方愈发急促的呼吸声。这一步由我来做，他想。因我曾将它托付给你，因那原本就是我的指令。所以由我来做，将你还原成应有的模样，叫你跟我一道从坟墓中出来。他拿走了整张面具，他望见蓬乱棕发与蒙上深暗苔绿的眼睛。那双眼睛在流泪，在他扯下面罩令其露出完整面孔时淌落水痕，当中没有丝毫神采凝聚，空洞如僵死的玻璃。

“朱雀。”鲁路修轻声说，“看着我，朱雀。”

他拢着对方的面颊，慢慢贴近自己的颅首。他看着那双眼睛，缺乏焦距、溢着泪水，即使他接近至前额相抵的程度，能捕捉到眼睑每一次微小快速的震颤，能交叠上自己的呼吸，也依然是那副涣散无神的模样。他听见压抑的、断续的哽咽，如同机械形躯崩毁前的哀鸣，被海潮声击碎在风中，成为漫长难捱的缄默。


End file.
